StarStrike
by Ziggy55
Summary: He took her off streets while he was mildly drunk, that was how Selene became a Kirk. Sure he wasn't always home and was at a bar, but he cared about her and gave her a home and that's all that mattered to her. That was three years ago, now he was at a bar which wasn't abnormal. But it was abnormal that he and Selene were asked to join Starfleet. (Full plot inside)RatedTforLanguage
1. Chapter 1

He took her off streets while he was mildly drunk, that was how Selene became a Kirk. Sure he wasn't always home and was at a bar, but he cared about her and gave her a home and that's all that mattered to her. That was three years ago, now he was at a bar which wasn't abnormal. But it was abnormal that he got into a fight and was asked to join Starfleet as well as Selene herself at astonishing age of fourteen. She had no idea what could be ahead, but it was life changing.

* * *

"If you're drinking over the stress of taking care of me, don't. I can do a lot myself, you know. Dishes, make food, online school."

"No, of course not. Just getting a drink."

"Uh huh, that's what you always say. Do me a favor and don't get too drunk, I really don't want you randomly lashing out on me and throwing vodka bottles."

"Have I before?"

"No, but I still worry about you doing that."

People can easily say that I worry about him as if I was a older sister, but I grew to care about him just as much as he does with me when he's not drinking. But I was good for him in little ways, it made him drink less. But I don't wanna be a holdback on his freedom, no matter how much he assures me I'm not and I never will be. I use to be Selene Woodley before my partially abusive who I never loved parents died in a house burndown, so I got onto the streets with nowhere to go(not wanting to be fostered or in a orphanage)and occasionally stole food to get by. Yes, I was guilty. Then he found me while he was a bit drunk, but he seemed mostly sane. He didn't wanna send me to an orphanage, so he after four months adopted me to the name Kirk. Selene Amaya Kirk. I liked it. Dad was able to navigate raising me, but I mostly decided to keep myself in check so it would make it easier since he never was much of a father figure when I first met him and he never had one himself. I loved my life. We did a lot together...that didn't include the bar. He taught me to ride my first motorcycle(yes, we both love them), if I ever had bad dreams which I had when I was younger, he'd comfort me. A couple times a year, we'd travel places. Every once in a while, I'd work somewhere for money for dad until dad caught me. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed more money to raise me. No, we weren't dirt poor, but we were more lowish middle class you could say. A lot of my days, I did public school online since bullying used to really get to me when I did school in person. So, I was still educated. A lot of education I taught myself though, knowing I'd need it.

"Well, I'll be back soon. Call me if I'm out past eleven, that means I'm probably drunk and I'll need you to pick me up."

"Didn't I warn you not to get drunk?"

"You know what I mean. Love ya."

"Back at ya." I say before he leaves. I went back to deciding to read a book and I could ride my motorcycle in a bit. They were building this new Starfleet ship and I wanted to check it out. I always liked Starfleet, space travel was incredible. Technology was incredible compared to the twenty first century, but damn, their music was good then! I read for about thirty minutes before I got on to my obsidian colored motorcycle that my dad got me when I was twelve and it was my one out of two. My second one was a sterling gray one I used sometimes that I had before my black one. I hopped on with my small camera intact and gripped my hands on the handles and my ride made an attractive vroom vroom that turned me on for the fire of wind and freedom. I drove out of the garage and out into to the dirt roads beside the nice fields of Iowa. The sun was low and about to make the sky fade to twilight. I let my blonde hair through the wind and my light skin felt the cool breeze.

"YES!"

This was my definition of freedom. But I always liked having my dad by my side as well, he gave me his classic cocky smile while I laughed at the adrenaline. Most of the time when I went out on my motorcycle, dad was with me. If he wasn't, he was probably drinking or flirting with some woman...or leading her to a bedroom. Jesus, I just wanted to ride. I felt the breeze cool me down from the summer heat, and my camera captured it all so I could watch when I couldn't ride anymore. I took it all in, pretty Iowa where me and dad roamed and called home(which rhymes).

Now let me describe my dad. I call him dad and daddy, sometimes I'll nickname him Kirky. He can be pretty protective sometimes, even though he let me ride motorcycles, he taught me when I was ten when he was ten since he could drive a car at that age. When I started dating last year, he tried shooing off the boys at every chance he got. It was mostly funny, but when I found condoms in my bathroom cabinet-damn it, he knew that'd irritate me(also scare me off). I gave him hard glares until I didn't find any more boys and I got out of interest in dating. He trusted me outside of that zone, I didn't do anything bad. I kept myself away from parties, had no interest in drinking, I pressed every decline on Instagram to weird profiles. I did things pretty well. I had my friend, Jemma, but she went to Starfleet academy two months ago. Her mom never cared what she did as long as she didn't get pregnant or in prison, so she ended up at our house a lot staying for weeks once in a while. My dad loved her kinda like his daughter too, but I had a feeling they'd never admit to each other. I missed Jemma and her auburnish brown hair with her gray eyes with specks of blue. While my eyes were blue with blonde hair with some goldish blonde highlights, also with a strand of platinum. She was practically my sister, but I let Jemma make the choice by going. Maybe I'd go there one day myself, I'd make my grandfather proud. Well, he's not my real grandfather, George Kirk. It's funny because me and my dad are so alike, including before he found me. But no matter how alike we are, I saw my birth certificate I think long ago. I have read up on George Kirk, he was a good man. He took over being captain of the U.S.S Kelvin for twelve minutes and saved eight hundred lives including his wife and my dad. I met my grandma once, she seemed proud of my dad for the life he's given me.

Honestly, my life was good. I had my dad and Jemma was still in my soul, so I had everything.

I suddenly saw time fly and it was eleven twenty at night, my dad would've called me maybe or seen me on the way home. I stopped and called him twice, he didn't pick up. I headed to the bar he was at and parked my motorcycle and headed in. I walked through and-

"Jesus!" I exclaim. My dad was in a fight, oh boy. I knew some good combat, but I wasn't in the mood to rescue him from this one physically.

"Dad!" I try, but he gets only a glimpse at me while he gets a bloody nose. All I ask is that he don't get in a coma, don't break too many major bones, and absolutely does NOT die. I heard a whistle and turned around to none other than the well known Christopher Pike from Starfleet.

What the hell?

* * *

Well...I ended up sitting down with my dad who had tissues hanging out of his nose and Pike.

"I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are. You on the other hand, yes, even though you're adopted."

My brows furrowed, I was pretty confused as my dad was, but more sane.

"And who am I, captain Pike?" he asks.

"Your father's son and you're his granddaughter."

"I'm adopted as you just said." I but. I had a strange feeling about where this was going. I didn't know where it was though.

"For your dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad...he didn't believe in no win scenarios."

"Fun to believe in, sounds a bit egoistic." I mutter.

"He sure learned his lesson."

No...kinda? He won because you and your mom are alive!

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you? That instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature, too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost. We're admirable, respectable. But overly disciplined. Those cadets you took on, they'll make competent officers, but you can bet your ass they'll run home to momma the minute they're looking down the barrel of a Klingon phaser cannon."

"Why are you talking to us?"

"I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor and you were taking a ride through Iowa, nice ride by the way." he said to my dad then directed another piece of his sentence to me.

"Thank you, my dad's taste though, he got it for me." I said with some pride. I couldn't help the pride, I have it with motorcycles and my dad. And Jemma.

"Both you're aptitude tests were off the charts. What is it, you like being the only genius level repeat offender in the midwest and the daughter of him who has interest in Starfleet and knows Jemma Omara."

"You know Jemma?" I ask surprised.

"She highly recommends you, she's one of our best students so far. She knows pretty much everything. You'd be proud of her."

"Love to hear it." I smile. Jemma Omara, the know it all. She didn't boast it, but she did know everything(taking Pike's word for it).

"And maybe I love it."

"So your daddy dies...you can settle for a less than ordinary life and become a dad yourself. Or do you feel like you're meant something better, something special?"

"I'm raising Selene, that's something special. But come to think of it, I'm gonna start a book club-"

"Enlist in Starfleet, both of you."

I blinked at him. "You realize I'm fourteen, don't I have to be at least sixteen or seventeen?"

"Miss Kirk, your IQ is one ninety five, you have experience in hand to hand combat, you do public school online when you can go to college two years early with the intellect in that brain of yours. You are exceptionally qualified, you could make your grandfather proud."

Make my grandfather proud, I like that. I've admired him in the past, but it's not like he was an idol or anything close. My dad on the other hand had no opinions since he never knew him and never bothered to know anything about him besides a general biography from Starfleet.

"Enlist? You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month-" my dad starts, geez.

"If you're half the man your father was, Starfleet could really need you. You too, Selene. I don't exactly imagine you declining."

"I don't if my dad doesn't, I'm not going to San Fran without him."

"We're even right? I can go." my dad says. This guy was getting under his skin, I could tell. Pike seemed noble, but this was a bit iffy. But I thought it'd be a great thing for me to be apart of Starfleet and I'd see Jemma again. I missed her so much and she'd be happy to see me.

"Riverside shipyard, shuttle for new recruits goes tomorrow 0800."

"I know where it is." I say, Pike nods at me.

"Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. I dare you to do better." Pike dares my dad. Oh jesus, that's uh...I don't know.

My dad takes me home and we have a quick dinner after we took at the U.S.S Enterprise. She was a beauty in the making.

"So...watcha think?"

"Pretty."

"You take tech for granted." I shake my head. There was a time when we didn't even have electricity such as cars, planes, and phones. I would say that humans are incredibly lucky to have harnessed it.

"We still have it, don't we?"

I shake my head again. I turn my motorcycle away and sped up to about seventy mph with my dad trailing behind. At home now, I decided to talk to dad about the whole Starfleet thing.

"Dad, why do you not want to do it? It's an amazing opportunity!"

"Honey, I'm just not interested and I don't want you heading to San Fran alone. I know Jemma's there and you like Starfleet, but don't you like it here?"

"I'm talking about you, don't you like dares anyways?" I say, not answering the question.

"Please, please, please!?" I plead not too whiningly. He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Look, you need something else to do besides raising me, and stop letting me hold you back! I don't like doing that." I continue.

"Honey you're not."

"You'd be drinking much more if it wasn't for me, you might have a girlfriend even if it wasn't for me!"

"Stop blaming yourself, okay? It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault, I promise."

I look at him unassured despite his attempts. He sighs and pulls me close with one arm.

"I'm not really sure, Selene. But you know it'll take four years to graduate-"

"You, me, Jemma, the Iowa trio goes to San Fran Starfleet? I love it!"

"The Iowa trio? When was that a thing?"

"Me and Jemma made it up, did you not listen when we told you the little nickname?"

"I was probably just not listening."

"Space, dad! It's just incredible out there! Can't I go since you wo-"

"Alright...alright, I'll go."

I smile and give him a hug. "Thanks dad, we won't regret this." I say into his ear.

"It's a dare, we're daredevils right?"

"You could say." I shrug.

* * *

Last time being on my motorcycle until I could get it transported was very depressing, but my dad assured me it'd get to San Fran safe and sound or the transporters would be sued or something. I laughed at that. We arrived and dad gave up his bike to a random guy who said he liked it and I loaned my over to him, telling him if there was a single scratch on it's transport to San Fran, I'd be pretty upset. We said he'd do it in three years instead of four to Pike who was at the small ship entrance. I shrugged.

"I'm doing whatever he's doing or he's doing whatever I'm doing." I say to him. We get inside and my dad has this kinda cocky smile and tries to find a seat, but bumps his head against a little roof rim. I simply ducked under since I was tall, 5'6 while he was 5'9. We found a seat by a AA skinned guy who was shooting a glare at my dad. And for some reason, he was saying to this one woman that he never got her first name. Must've been flirting. I strapped in while my dad took a minute to strap in. Sometimes he was hilarious attempting simple things, or just doing all types of things. I heard a man and a woman yelling and I turned my head to this man who was forced to sit down and took a seat beside my dad while I was on the other side.

"I might throw up on you."

My lips flatten in my face, "Nice introduction."

"I think these things are pretty safe-" my dad starts, but is cut off by this man.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds, solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding, space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence."

Okay...Why ya here?

"Hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." my dad says.

"Yeah, well my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nowhere to go but up. All I got is my bones."

He took a drink from a flask and then offered to my dad.

"Leonard McCoy."

"Jim Kirk."

"Selene Kirk." I identify myself with my cocky smile I like giving out.

"Are you really gonna throw up?" My dad asks.

"Maybe."

I gave a small laugh as the shuttle set off, leaving the flat place I call home for San Francisco.

* * *

"SELENE!"

"JEMMA!"

I crashed into her hard. We hugged for a minute and embraced each other with her in her nice red uniform that suited her nicely.

"Oh my gosh, look at you! Cadet Omara, huh?" I smirk, pulling out of the hug.

"But you and your dad are gonna be Cadet Kirk." she smirks back.

"That'll be confusing."

Jemma looks over to my dad and they share a quick hug since they're like that.

"You doing good, Jim?" she asked, yes she called him Jim, Kirk, occasionally dad since they were on that level.

"Yeah, Pike dragged us here."

Jemma laughed aloud with the hints of a hyena cackle that defined her that also made me smile so easily. We entered the building after the quick reunion with my dad, Bones, and Jemma by my side.

This was gonna be some three or four years.

* * *

Jesus, it's been four years? We actually did it in three while my dad(and kinda me)pretty much saved the Enterprise from doom last year which is a story I really don't care to explain. Right now, we were running for our lives from some crazy, white, plastered looking aliens dressed in yellow yelling their babbling language. We had to be in disguise so we wouldn't be revealed. But I will explain that Spock is a vulcan we're friends with that I share a first officer position with(yes, share, Pike and my dad couldn't choose). Jemma was a communications officer and had high qualifications in all fields and was right below me. She was also pretty much a replacement for anyone on the ship and could do anything including taking the conn. We were on the U.S.S Enterprise, the dream ship and my second home. My dad was captain, I was pretty proud of him and he was proud of me and Jemma. We stumble into a stop and stuns an alien beast and I see Bones also in his disguise behind the taken down beast.

"Damn it man, that was our ride! You just stunned our ride!" he exclaims at us. I groan quickly, but I get it over with it.

"Oh great." my dad says. We start running at sight of the plaster aliens coming towards us, through the beautiful red trees and over the red dirt I admired. So we were supposed to survey the planet, but there was a volcano we were trying to stop from destroying the planet. Spock was gonna set off a cooling detonator on the volcano. While he did that, we were running for our lives.

"What the hell did you take?!" I ask.

"I have no idea, but they were bowing to it!" he replies. I hear something from his comphone and he yells some stuff back.

"Kirk to shuttle one, locals are out of the kill zone! You are clear, repeat! Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano, and let's get out of here!"

The volcano rumbled in the distance as we ran and my legs weren't too good for running at the moment. We ran while there was random chatter between us and the comms, when I really payed attention was when I realized we were jumping into the ocean to get to the Enterprise.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Bones yelled. He had the hell right to say that with him being him.

"I hate you!" he yells again.

"I know you do!"

"I don't hate you, dad, but I do hate running for our lives from plaster people!" I voice.

"Good knowing!" my dad simply replies.

We approached the cliff and I grabbed dad's hand out of random, silly fear and we yelled at the jump. Water impact wasn't that bad. We swam far down to get back into the ship. The water consumed us until the water sank down in the capsule compartment in the ship while my first instinct was to dry my hair so it wouldn't drip all over the place.

"Do you realize how ridiculous it is to hide a starship in the bottom of the ocean? We've been here since last night! The salt water's gonna ruin the-"

"SCOTTY!" I snap for my dad who was about to, shutting Scotty's blabber mouth up.

"Where's Spock?" he dad asked him.

"Still in the volcano, sir."

Jemma runs in with towels, she knew me so well.

"Thanks, Jem." I say, following my dad back up as well as shagging my hair to dryness with Jemma in tow. Jeez, how were we getting him outta this one?

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov announces. My dad turns his head to Uhura(Lieutenant), "Lieutenant, do we have a open channel to Mr. Spock?"

"The heat is frying his comms, but we still have contact." she replies. My dad starts speaking through coms.

"Spock!"

"I have activated the device, captain. When the countdown is complete, it should render the volcano inert."

"Yeah and that's gonna render him inert!" Bones butts in.

"Do we have the use of transports?"

"Not with these magnetic fields."

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship, give me one way how."

"Maybe if we had a direct line of sight, if we got closer-" Chekov starts. Scotty objects, saying that he can't guarantee that we can withstand the heat.

"I don't know if we can maintain that altitude." Sulu adds.

"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort,it would be revealed to the indigenous species."

"Spock, no one knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception!" my dad tries.

"None, such action violates the prime directive."

"Spock, we're trying to save you, damn it!" Bones says.

"Doctor, the need of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Spock, we're talking about your life!" me and dad say in sync.

"The rule cannot be broken-" Spock is cut off by the heat.

"Spock! Spock!" my dad tries to reach contact, but fails.

"Try to get him back online." my dad demands.

"Ninety second to detonation." Chekov reports.

I stood by his side as he stood by Bones. I slid my hands up my blue dress that had black leggings hidden under it, while on my wrist was a hair tie and a silicone blue and clear bracelet I liked wearing since it was also from my dad. I know what you're thinking I love blue. It was part luck I got to wear blue since I was half first officer with Spock. I STILL do not get why it's half and half between us, that's never been done before. My blonde hair was lightly curled, lips were in a nude shade of matte, my eyeshadow was light purplish with white and my eyeliner and mascara were a flawless black. Okay, I had a little more on my style compared to Uhura and the other crew women, but that was just me.

"If Spock were here and I was there, what would he do?"

"He'd let you die." Bones replies. That'd cause me to be EXTREMELY angry. I swear, sometimes I wondered if he was fully Vulcan. Emotion is a gift, it shows a lot of good qualities in people. And the things like fear and anger...those are just things that are inevitable. Emotion is what makes us superior, and everyone has emotion somewhere in their souls. You see what I'm saying? Hope so.

We headed down to the beaming pad and we actually got Spock back, why would we not. We run in and my dad's first to speak.

"Spock! You alright?"

"Captain, you let them see our ship."

"He's fine!" Bones and I blow off with sighs.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, is commander Spock on board, sir?" Uhura asks through comms.

"Safely and sound."

"Please let him know that his device successfully detonated." she says and I recognized a hint of anger at Spock in her voice.

"You hear that? Congratulations, Spock. You just saved the world." my dad says.

"You violated the prime directive."

"Oh come on, Spock, they saw us. Big deal." My dad blows off.

"Well...let's go home." I sigh with hands on my hips as I get back on deck to Jemma.

* * *

 **First chapter! Sorry I skipped the first Star Trek from 2009, I wasn't in the mood to write that one. So watcha think of Selene? Watcha think of Kirk and his, uh...dad ways? I plan to make maybe some flashbacks and maybe I'll make a prequel to this about Selene when she was first found by Jim. I plan to add more with Jemma who we really haven't seen much of. Oh! And Selene looks like Olivia Holt and Jemma looks like Kelli Burglund I think, I may change my mind...but not likely. Updates schedule is unknown, but I'll likely put one out soon. So...yeah! See ya later. Oh! Live long and prosper. ;)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	2. Chapter 2

Home was nice to be in, I had to admit. Me and Jemma flopped onto my full sized bed covered in a fluffy, blue duvet with random decor pillows on it and a throw blanket. We were gonna have a girls night and let my dad do whatever he wanted, which could be drinking or sleeping or letting loose with alien twins for all I cared. I grabbed a tortilla chip out of our very big snacking bowl of sea salt caramel chocolate pretzels(long describing name, I know) tortilla chips, chocolate, and popcorn. I swear we were gonna gain a pound from it. We turned on the tv and put on a twenty first century(there is a lot of good things and also some bad things about that century) movie while we grabbed brightening facial masks that made our faces teal specked clear gelled. Most of the time, we talked and snacked and watched anything the screen had to offer. It lasted hours.

Beep Beep!

I picked up my phone and answered. "Dad, wasup?"

"Pike wants us at HQ, you, me, Spock, Jemma can come."

"Cool, what time?"

"Nine."

"Kay, see ya in a couple minutes." I close my phone. Jemma who I assumed heard got up and we both got our gray uniforms. I redid my makeup and proudly put on my Starfleet cap snug on my head. Us two walked out to see my dad dressed as well.

"What have you been doing for the past ten hours?"

"Snacking, watching tv. What have you been doing? Having an uno night stand?"

"None of your business."

That's Jimmian for yes in my mind.

* * *

"Spock, I'm telling you that's why he called."

"It is highly unlikely we will be selected for the new program."

"Why else would Pike want to see us? Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean, who else are they gonna send out?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities."

I instantly rolled my eyes, I saw Jemma do the same.

"A five-year mission, Spock! That's deep space! That's uncharted territory! Think how incredible that's gonna be." my dad bursts in excitement. I was excited too, but I concealed my excitement better just as well as I used concealer on my face.

"Spock, so many new planets, inhabitable planets, expanding the frontier, Spock!" I exclaim with my optimistic voice which I use every once in a while. Okay, maybe not so well as I thought, but I have MASTERED concealer for your info. My dad pulled me in beside him.

"See? She gets it!"

"That ship isn't leaving anywhere without us."

"I second that." Jemma smiles and my dad drags her in too on his other side.

"I have it all, don't I?"

"Guess so." I give my cocky smile. It was us three and awkward Spock, that's how we worked.

* * *

"Uneventful."

"Admiral?" my dad asks.

"That's how you described it in your survey on Nibiru."

"Well sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over details."

"Tell me more about this volcano."

"It was highly volatile." I answer. "If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the planet."

Let's hope it doesn't, sir." my dad adds.

"Something tells me it won't."

Something tells me Spock was being Spock. I bit a tiny piece of my bottom right lip to where it wasn't visibly bitten. I gotta bad feeling about this. And yes, I'm quoting Star Wars which is still known to this day.

"Well sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off." my dad continues.

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that's barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean! That is pretty much how you describe it, is it not?"

That's how I'd describe it, but I didn't write it or even know about it. Can I yank the bangs off his head and actually make Spock's hair look bad for once?

"Admiral-"

"You filed a report?" I blink.

"Why didn't you tell us?" my dad asks. Jemma beside us was standing a bit awkwardly, she was ought to have something to say though having qualifications in all fields that gave her a very high role just as mine and dad's is. Even better? That role no other ship crew has. Yeah, Jemma's very accomplished.

"I incorrectly assumed you would be truthful in your captain's log."

"Yeah, I would've been if I didn't have to save your life."

"A fact for which I'm immeasurably grateful and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions-"

"That's my dad's job or even mine, Spock." I shake my head.

"Take responsibility, yeah. That'd be so noble, pointy, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus." My dad complains.

"Pointy? Is that a derogatory reference to-" Spock starts.

"Gentlemen, Omara, Kirk. Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere."

"Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would neverhave been aware of our interference."

"That's a technicality."

"I am Vulcan, sir. We embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

"I'm expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. To which are you referring?"

This guy is sometimes hilarious, it takes a lot from even smirking. I love sass, but it depends on the situation, especially with Spock.

"Out. You're dismissed, Commander."

Spock obliges and I nudge for Jemma to go with him because I gotta bad feeling about this once again, a nerve spiking and my stomach feeling a bit empty.

"You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?" Pike says to my dad.

"I think so, sir."

"Tell me what you did wrong, what is the lesson to be learned?"

Please be serious, PLEASE be serious!

"Truthfulness on official reports is required?" I say lowly.

"Never trust a vulcan."

Jesus, that's a snapping point.

"Now, see, you can't even answer the question. You lied on an official report, you think the rules don't apply to you 'cause you disagree with them."

"That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place. It's why you gave me your ship."

"I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."

"What was I supposed to do, let Spock die?"

"You're missing the point."

"I don't think I am, sir. What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed."

He knew that included me and Jemma, so that was likely another snapping point.

"Except I didn't! You know how many crew members I've lost? Not one!"

"That's your problem, you think you're infallible! You think you can't make a mistake, it's a pattern with you! The rules are for other people!"

"Some should be." my dad and I say in sync.

"And what's worse is you using blind luck to justify your playing God! Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point."

I'm scared and so is my dad. My eyes deepen and I have a trembling feeling inside that I didn't do physically.

"They've taken the Enterprise away from they're sending you back to the Academy."

Take the ship for all I care. That's absolutely MY snapping point, my dad is highly qualified to not be sent back to the academy. It's absolutely DOWNRIGHT embarrassing for him, don't give a damn about me. No, no, no, no, NO!

"Admiral, listen-" I start.

"No, I'm not going to listen."

"I can justify-" my dad starts. We start talking over each other and I'm getting upset about it.

"You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for anything, and you don't respect the chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it."

This was horrible. I couldn't be on the Enterprise without my dad, I couldn't...if I was even going to be on the Enterprise anymore because of dad. I wasn't upset at him that much, but he did need to be serious when he went over mistakes at least. We met Jemma and Spock outside and us three went home while Spock went where wherever Spock goes.

"...Can I ask what happened?" Jemma asks softly to me. We were in a car right now, motorcycles were at home.

"Dad lost his ship and is being sent back to the academy, I don't know what's happening to me."

"I'm so sorry. It sounds like Pike has his good reasons and bad ones, No offense, Jim." Jemma rushes to explain. My dad shakes his head from upfront.

"None taken. I think you can past for twenty one, right? Don't you still have those fake ids ?"

"Why, you're getting a drink?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Don't get drunk."

"Then what's the point of drinking?"

I smirk to the front mirror. Jemma raises her brows, "You gotta take care of her and as she tells me, she's afraid to be hit by vodka bottles."

"That's her reason EVERY time! What is it with you and vodka bottles?"

"Truly any bottles, dad! I don't wanna call the police on you and it raises questions on you taking care of me. By the way, is your mom doing okay, Jem?"

She looks kinda low for a second, but replies,"Yeah, she's okay I think. I haven't talked to her in months though, so I'm not that sure."

"How could you not talk to her for that long?"

"Me and my mom aren't like you and Jim, Sel. She's..." Jemma trails off. She sighs and shakes her head, my dad and I wanted answers, but we decided to leave her alone. My dad drove us to a bar and he got some drinks while what Jemma and I drank were Shirley Temple's (as their called after a actress from the twentieth or twenty first century). Me and Jemma were in our gray outfits still, but we left our caps in the car though. We were there for a while. We quietly chatted, but my dad was most quiet. I got a call on my phone and I answered.

"Selene."

Pike? What?

"Starfleet mandates has reached a decision about who they will give the ship to and they thought of you-"

"I decline, its you or my dad. I'm not good enough, and my dad deserves it much more than me." I hang up. It was kinda impulsive, but I wasn't in the mood and I wasn't better than my dad. I come back to the bar and sit back by Jemma who looked curious.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? You seem a bit iffy." my dad says two seats down. We quiet down and I continue to sip on my drink and my dad has eyes on a woman two seats down from him while his seat on one side was empty and the other was where Jemma was. He was about to say something when I saw Pike sit down and me and Jemma said in sync, "Not good." lowly.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think I do. The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you."

"No, I didn't."

"You don't?"

"No, that's not what happened."

"That was an epic beating."

"No, it wasn't." my dad denies. I scoff.

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose." Pike adds an dad softly chuckles.

"Did you not?"

"Yeah, that was a good fight."

"A good fight. I think that's your problem right there. They gave her back to me. The Enterprise...since Selene declined."

Damn it. My dad looked at me,"Why didn't you take it? You're perfect for it!"

"Incredible opportunity!" Jemma whisper shouts.

"No one compares to you or Pike, dad. I'm kinda young anyways. Naive, I'm also a Kirk."

"More the reason."

There was a glare between us and Jemma sat looking at the bar granite. My dad finally turned his head back to Pike.

"Congratulations. Watch your back with that First Officer, though."

Well, DUH!

"Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred. U.S.S. Bradbury. You and Selene going to be my First Officers."

Oh thank god! I had no idea what was gonna happen to me. My dad looked surprised.

"Yeah, Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case."

"What did you tell him?" my dad asks.

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim and Selene Kirk."

"Uh, he was captain."

"You know what I mean."

There was a quiet moment, like as if my dad had nothing to say.

"I don't know what to say."

"That is a first. It's going to be okay, son." he assures my dad. Everyone needs some help, guidance, and faith. My dad smiled. A beep of a comphone came and Pike answered.

"Emergency session, Daystrom."

"That's us." I say.

"Yeah." my dad adds.

"Suit up." Pike tells my dad who changed into leather jackets which I loved on him, Jemma, and myself. We left the bar for Starfleet Daystrom and arrived there not too long later.

"All Starfleet personnel, please be advised, new security protocols are in effect."

"Captain." Spock says as we board the elevator, us four.

"Not anymore, Spock. First Officer. I was demoted and you were reassigned." he states.

"It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe."

My dad sighs, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You know who you're talking to, dad." I state, not earning me a look. But I look at Jemma who is laughing inside at my dad's words.

"Captain, it was never my intention-"

"Not Captain. I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report, I lost my ship."

We stepped out of the elevator with me and Jemma quiet.

"Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report."

"No, I'm familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules. But you see, I can't do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab him in the back."

"Vulcans cannot lie."

"Then I'm talking to the half-human part of you. All right? Do you understand why I went back for you?"

"Commander Spock? Frank Abbot, U.S.S. Bradbury. Guess you're with me." A AA man interrupts unknowingly.

"Yes, Captain." Spock says before Abbot leaves.

"The truth is I'm going to miss you." my dad settles out and he waits for an answer. God, Spock, just be a good person and say you'll miss him too! But there was no reply and my dad sighed in frustration and we were seated in the conference room. I was by my dad and Jemma's side. Admiral Marcus started the conference clearly.

"Thank you for convening on such short now, some of you have heard what happened in target was a Starfleet data it's a damned hole in the ground,42 men and women are hour ago,I received a message from a Starfleet officer,who confessed to carrying out this attack,that he was being forced to do it by this man,Commander John 's one of our he is the man responsible for this act of reasons unknown,John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet. And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the in the name of those we lost,you will run this bastard is a manhunt,pure and simple, so let's get to 's perimeter sensor shave not detected any warp signatures leaving the system,so we know he can't be will park your ships..."

I noticed my dad starting to mess around on his tablet at the crime scene holagraphic and when he spotted something I looked a bit myself, but returned to attention. "In a blockade formation then deploy search vehicles and landing parties to run down every man has shown willingness to kill innocent people,so the rules of engagement are you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby,you are authorized to use deadly force on sight."

"What's in the bag?" my dad says to Pike. I snap out of Pike's unentertaining trance and I look at what my dad was.

"James, not now."

I was curious, but kept my mouth shut.

"It doesn't seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a library."

"Chris? Everything okay there?" Admiral Marcus asks. Pike answers for him, "Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer."

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine, sir. My apologies."

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy."

"Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk?" Marcus questions.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet H.Q., right here in this room."

"It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities..." Spock trails off.

Me and my dad stood up at the bright light of red from a ship. My dad shields me and shouts to clear the room, that's when the glass crashed and he pushed me down and he fell with me. Jemma got down and I saw her safe, so I was content. There was screaming and shouting and people being shot and fear took over me, making me the pathetic person I am. Little tears fell out of my eyes that I tried avoiding. My dad and I crawled and he continued to shield me.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I answer. We soon get up and I grab Jemma and she stumbled up with a little cut on left of her brow, we run to a wall beside a window armed with random blasters of the lost lives. I'm panting 'cause I'm scared and pathetic. The insults I've gotten and the insults I knew were true. But I got over that and shot through the broken window along with my dad and Jemma at the jumpship. But it wasn't working, little effect occurred. I saw the idea in my dad's eyes and he ran for the little emergency compartment and got the rope to tie it on the heavy duty blaster. I continued shooting at the jumpship furiously, but it just wasn't working, My dad threw the blaster over to the ship as it was trying to pull away, it pulled the whole compartment out and it got into the ship whatever you call it. The jumpship was dragged to the ground. My dad hurried back over to me panting and afraid.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'm fine."

He checks on Jemma before we find Spock and...Oh my god, Pike. He was lying there on the floor...dead. Our eyes widened at the sight. I saw such a noble, good man dead on the floor bloody...he couldn't even get a peaceful death. My dad and I knelt over to him where my dad was having no idea how to take it except sadness and anger. Jemma was behind me. My dad completely broke down onto his lifeless chest and my first instinct was to comfort him. I rubbed the back of his neck and told him it was okay and I was sorry. I was surprised I didn't collapse, I never saw a dead man just lying there before so clearly who I knew. Thunders and chaos around us erupted and it hurt us, it killed Christopher Pike. Why did it kill Christopher Pike? Why did he have to die? Why was his time when my dad needed him most? I cried a little at a point, but I wiped it away. My dad stood up and I stood close to him. We approached the window and looked at the destruction. I hugged him tight and closely. I always knew I could be a daddy's girl, but I never had a true parent and I wanted to have a good relationship with him unlike most people who begged for freedom. I needed him...if he died...I'd probably wanna die too...Or I'm just being dramatic.

Jemma was also pulled into a hug by my dad, she needed comfort too since she knew him well.

"Why can't people die a peaceful death anymore?" she asks. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know." was all I had to say. We just stood there, my dad held us close to him like his prized possessions. It was funny how he was more of a parent to Jemma than even her own mother, I'd have to peak at that maybe. But for now, I stayed with my dad and Jemma. They were the most important people in my life. And Spock...I was still deciding if he was on the list.

* * *

My dad was mostly quiet the next two days except to talk to me and Jemma. She stayed here since dad insisted because of Harrison being anywhere. We stayed in our apartment, safe and sound. I felt like dad was extra protective of us, but he had grown more protective since Nero. I saw he wanted me to stay close to him, to be a dad's girl. I accepted that. And Jemma? He was trying to reach out to her, but she pushed him away. Maybe he should've just adopted her years ago when we were eleven or twelve, taken custody I mean. We ate a quick lunch and Jemma and I sat on our phones. I heard my dad's comphone rings and he picked up.

"Yeah?" he listens for some seconds and hangs up. "C'mon. HQ."

"What'd Spock say?" Jemma asks.

"Scotty found something in his ship wreckage."

"Good, I hope it's something that'll help me rip Harrison's head off." I say casually. We change into our gray uniforms and rush over to HQ. We run over to Scotty with Spock.

"Captain! I found this in the crashed jumpship, sir. This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device."

"Well, can you figure out where he went?" I ask quick.

"I already did, Sel. And you're no gonna like it."

The device beeps. Damn.

"He's gone to the one place we...We just can't go."

* * *

"Admiral, sir, he's not on Earth. He's on Kronos, sir. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

"Give us a minute." Marcus says, dismissing his current meeting.

"Kronos?"

"Yes, sir."

So Harrison's gone to the Klingon homeworld. Is he defecting?"

"We're not sure, sir. He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades." Spock reports.

"He's gotta be hiding there, sir! He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir."

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Mr. Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way."

He looked at the mini design models of starships, they were interesting. I didn't know if I was the only one, but I had a strange feeling about Admiral Marcus.

"London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section 31 were developing defense technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents."

"Well, now he's a fugitive and I want to take him out."

"I think it can be a quick job." I say flatly...was that the word for it?

"Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you. He's the one who talked you two into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir." my dad replies and I nod.

"Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining?"

Marcus did? No! This guy's a bit iffy, no, that's not related.

"His death is on me. And yours can't be."

"Sir, please. All I-"

"Mr. Spock, you said the province where Harrison is hiding is uninhabited?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"It wouldn't do any harm to the planet and it won't reach any life forms if we use any types of torpedoes or missiles or something like that." Jemma adds.

"That's what I should say next, Miss Omara. As part of our defensive strategy, 31 developed a new photon torpedo. Long-range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take him out. You park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and you haul ass."

"Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock and Selene as my First Officers."

"Granted."

* * *

We got to the shuttle not too long later. I wanted to be on the Enterprise again. I had this eagerness to get the job done nicely.

"Jim! Where were you?" Bones questions. Oh great, our medical exams. Dad and I had to have one, well, dad asked for one for me with him being him. I thought I was fine, but I wasn't in the mood to fight against it.

"For what?"

"You and Selene's medical exams! Ten hours ago you were in a damn firefight, now it's my duty as the ship's-"

"I'm fine, Bones."

"The hell you are."

"I'm fine." he repeats and we get on the shuttle and Bones does a quick exam on me. "Jeez, your heart rate is abnormally high. Have you been doing cardio or something?" Bones asks.

"No."

"Your vitals are kinda off, signs of stress. Symptoms of ptsd such as lack of sleep and when you do you have nightmares."

"Bones, I'm fine!" I blow off. Okay, I was stressed, but my dad would be worried probably. The Enterprise, Pike's death, my dad, it was all stressful. I had always carried my blaster with a cloaking device on it and the weightless holster, sleeping I didn't always do when I should've, I can be pretty cautious. I had no idea. All I wanted was my dad to be okay, and Pike's death made a big impact on him. I knew he was out for blood, Pike meant a lot to him. More than me, but I cared about him dearly. I look out my window. Jemma was on the other side of Bones while dad was in front of us with a empty seat between him and Spock. There was tension between them.

"The Enterprise should be ready for launch by the time we arrive." Spock reports.

"Good. Good."

"Captain. Thank you for requesting my reinstatement."

"You're welcome."

"As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

"Of course it is."

"You only get half the opinion, I'm first officer too. My opinion is that this guy needs punishment in pretty much any form including death. 42 men and women, a massacre, it's horrible."

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against-"

"You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only gonna be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

"Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?!" Bones asks alarmed.

"Yeah, it shouldn't do harm to anything or anyone except Harrison." I say and Jemma nods.

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong."

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't win any points for that."

"That's very true. You're taking your life for granted, Spock." I say with a snap in my voice.

"Whoa, Jim, Sel, calm down." Bones warns

"I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a robot!"

"Reverting to name-calling suggests that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

Oh my god, Spock, don't destroy him.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. Bones, get that thing off my face." he demands. I got a look at his vitals, jesus, they were off more than mine.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

I roll my eyes. Be human for once, Spock. And stop being so logical, logic can ruin life's fun and happiness. If you don't let loose, I'd say you're depriving yourself.

"Captain Kirk. Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders." A woman with a blonde bob and a nice smile presents herself at the row in front of me.

He didn't request another officer. Why would he? The torpedoes?

"You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

"I wish I had."

Lol.

"Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Doctorate in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry."

"Impressive credentials." Spock comments.

"Thank you."

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise."

"And yet, the more the merrier. Have a seat, Doctor." my dad welcomes.

"Thank you." she sits.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift-off." the com says. Our shuttle flies away through the city and off into space to the Enterprise, my second home. Space was incredible, but you couldn't resist letting it be without the Enterprise flying through it. We got off eventually and I heard Scotty's loud, Scottish-Irish blabbering about the torpedoes and called for my dad.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannae authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them."

"Mr. Scott raises yet another point-"

"Report to the bridge." my dad orders him and Jemma. I stay down here just 'cause I like to stay 'round somewhere when I don't always have to be on the bridge.

"Mr. Scott, I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said-"

"It's classified."

"It's classified. So I said, No specs, no signature!"

Sulu calls down from above,"Captain. Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have a warp core to prime. Get down!"

Lol, Keenser.

"Jim, your vitals are way off, Selene's are off too." Bones reports worriedly.

"Sel, report to bridge."

"Sure." I shrug and head up in the elevator.

"Report to the med bay. Scotty!" I hear before the doors closed. I head up and take care of things as if it were answering who, what, where, when. Since dad would let me have the chair sometimes, I plopped down in it for the thrill of sitting.

"You love that chair, don't you?" Jemma asks at my side.

"Duh, well, I like sitting more."

She snorts and I smirk. I look out the window to the dome of black and stars that was called space. I wondered if I'd be able to just walk through it and not die one day, weird, I know...but time and tech will tell.

"Maybe you'll be captain of a ship one day and I can be first officer."

"Nah, I'm not good enough for it. Not sacrificial enough even like so many other captains are."

"Sel, you're Selene Kirk! You're absolutely good enough for it. You're qualified and definitely sacrificial more than other captains."

"God, Jem, just no."

She shakes her head. "I know Selene Amaya Kirk can be captain of the Enterprise one day, and everyone else knows it too. Your dad absolutely knows it-"

"He deserves it."

"The question is do you know?"

"Get back to work." I say with a glint of playfulness. Jemma obliges with a comeback of playful roll of eyes and I see dad come onto the bridge and I shoot up.

"Sorry, I like sitting."

"It's a nice chair, Sel, I don't blame you."

"Mr. Chekov, you've been shadowing Mr. Scott, you are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Yes captain."

"Good, you're my new chief. Go put on a red shirt."

He could've just asked Jemma, but he probably thought she needed to stay on the bridge. Chekov looked nervous and kinda dumfounded for a second before he obliged a-Wait, Scotty quit? He's one of the most important men on this ship! No one's more qualified for his job except Jemma.

"Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a shipwide channel."

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Chekov, how we doing down there?"

"All systems nominal, captain."

"Copy that."

"Warp system available at your command, captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

"All right, let's ride."

I smile at my dad and stand by his side as Sulu takes us out into the beyond of space.

"Channel open, sir."

"Attention, crew of the most of you know, Christopher Pike,former captain of this ship and our friend,is man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to are on our way there Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been provocation could lead to an all out war."

He stopped and Spock gave him a look. I had no idea if he was gonna kill Harrison or not anymore, but I wanted the man punished.

"I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison,and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out." he finished. Spock walks over to him, "Captain, I believe you have made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

"You? Happy?"

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"Can I come?"

"No, you're safer here. I don't want you getting hurt, it's Klingon."

"No one's gonna be there."

"Better idea if you stay here."

"Fine." I give up quickly.

* * *

 **Long chapter, I know. This story I plan to make go up to Star Trek Beyond so I think this story may be short. I got nothing else to say beside that and Live Long and Prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"Sorry, sir. I do not know what happened! The core overheated. I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it, Captain."

"Damn it. Mr. Sulu, time to our destination."

"Twenty minutes, sir. That's 20 minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

"All right. We better hop to it."

True words.

"Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain."

You're coming with me to Kronos. Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?" he asks to Uhura.

"It's rusty, but it's good."

"Good, you're coming, too. This isn't going to be a problem, is it, you two working together?"

"Absolutely not." Uhura replies and walks away. I was assuming relationship troubles dad knew, poor Uhura with Spock being vulcan.

"Unclear." Spock says. I rolled my eyes. He is just...gah, vulcanity!

"I'll meet you in the shuttle bay."

"Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you? You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire." asks Bones close to dad.

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back, is that right, Mr. Chekov?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll do my best, sir."

"Selene, you have the conn. Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you know what to do."

"Dad, are you sure I can be in the chair?"

"You're gonna do great."

I see Bones starting to heat up, yes I know I'm not good enough. Jesus, don't blurt it out like I'm insane.

"Jim! Wait! You just sat your daughter down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told her to bluff. Now Selene is very good at what she does but she may not be up for it."

No offense taken.

"Don't doubt my daughter. For the next two hours, she is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order. Selene, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

I took a breath in the chair, "Acting Captain S Kirk to Shuttle Bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is en route to you now."

I turned off my com and mostly waited. I wished I didn't have to wear this dress and wear it in the form of a shirt, but it'd be informal. Curse informal. It was already not apart of the dress code to not wear leggings that I hid under my dress. But maybe my dad could pull some strings for me and get me a shirt. I fiddled with my bracelet when I wasn't making orders or whatever captainly things I did.

"Selene, we found him, let him know we mean business."

I hailed him and made my voice bold, it was hard, but I did it.

"Attention John Harrison, this is Captain Selene Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you think you can escape this, you cannot. If you test me, you will fail."

I turn off the hailing and deeply exhale.

"Selene, remind me never to piss you off." Bones says to my. I shake my head, "I think you've done that before."

I had to wait a while after signal cut out, maybe fifteen minutes, but we finally got back in contact with Dad, telling Jemma to contact Starfleet. When he got back, me, dad, Spock, and Jemma headed down to the cell bay with Bones.

"So, this guy from report seems like he is very strong, very smart." I say to Bones and Jemma. We come in contact with Spock and dad and continued walking to the brig.

"Why the hell did he surrender?" Bones asks my dad.

I don't he just took out a squad of Klingons single-handedly. I want to know how."

"Years of combat training couldn't do that, and he doesn't seem like the assassin or mercenary type either." Jemma says.

"Sounds like we have a superman on board."

"You tell me."

We come into the room and see a fair man with black hair stand in his cell. We walk up and Bones put in a glass open up, "Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample."

The man obliges and puts his arm in and is injected, the syringe drawing dark blood.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain?" he asks with his deep voice.

"An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?" he continues.

How the-

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones." my dad buts.

"You might find my insight valuable, Captain."

Bones pulls out the injector.

"We good?"

"Yeah. Let me know what you find." he says before we start walking away.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship including your daughter killed."

We stopped and I instantly knew a line snapped in my dad's mind. Jemma looked at me, I looked at her to let her go wherever, but she stayed.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further." Spock says quietly to my dad.

"Give me a minute."

My dad walks over to him and us two(being me and Jemma) stood behind in our places(not awkwardly). I knew he was really gonna give it to him.  
"Let me explain what's happening here. You are a CRIMINAL. I watched you murder innocent men and women.I was authorized to END you! And the only reason why you are STILL alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth." he demands madly. I let myself drift steps behind my dad's side.

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me,why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No. I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for met to convince you of the truth. 23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

"Tell me why you think your demands are valid to be taken seriously." I snap.

"Miss Kirk, do you think yours are valid to be taken seriously? You so young and naive to this world, only instinct you have is to defend your father."

"Stay away from her. Sel, report to bridge."

I oblige and head up with Jemma, today was already tiring. I twiddled a finger through a loose curl as I got in my dad's seat. I deeply exhale. My eyes closed, likely revealing my eyeshadow. I opened them back up and played around with my bracelet. I remembered the insults from the bullies, and how they beat me no matter how many good comebacks I had. I came home with a black eye, scar on my left cheek, and a broken wrist, my dad was pretty mad. That's when he decided to get my online schooling. I did much better in every way. But those bullies left mental scars on me that I kept bottled up that my dad couldn't spill out of me. I kept my thoughts to myself most of the time, but there was always time when I spilled out to my dad. He was a good listener. I don't think the whole Nero issue made me stronger, it made me weaker. I was almost killed by him when me, dad, and Spock were beamed in there and the Romulan choked me and I think that was one strong scar. But the strongest was watching my dad being choked and almost falling into a bottomless pit. Scars hurt sometimes because they remind you, not because they still hurt when it's over.

Since then, I had nightmares and I was irritated somewhat easier. I didn't trust people as much as I once did, I had two anxiety attacks in the past two months when I was alone. Maybe I do have ptsd, but I didn't wanna alarm my dad, I couldn't scare him.

"Are you out of your cornfed mind?"

I snapped out of my trance and saw my dad, Spock, and Bones circled.

"You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

"Why did he save our lives, Bones? "

"The doctor does have a point, Captain."

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Perhaps you, too, should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates-"

Logic? Oh, my God! There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own damn ship and-"

"That's not it. I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo. The question is how."

"But, Jim, without Mr. Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use."

Oh yeah, I was pretty sure Carol had some type of affiliation with Marcus. I guess I forgot I knew that. My dad is instantly confused, "What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus. Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship."

"When were you going to tell me that?"

"When it became relevant. As it just did."

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!"

I got a seat and deeply exhaled. The situation seemed so dire, and I did not trust that man at all. Maybe Bones was right, maybe I did have ptsd. Jesus, I was nervous and scared and felt my heart empty out with a lot of nerve. I was lost in a trance within my brain. I remembered the bullying, that left mental scars. Those same thoughts over again. I was dazed for minutes. I remembered how the bullies beat me even though I had really good comebacks. It left mental scars, the physical ones I never cared for. Repeated it all. I also remembered when my mom punched my arm for singing very loudly in my bedroom when I was seven and it made me go mute for a month. When my dad heard about that, he was also mad about it. I blurted everything to dad and sometimes I regretted it, but not usually. God-

"AH!"

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself."

"The warhead's gonna detonate in 30 seconds, sir!"

"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!"

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now."

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the cannot beam back one without the other."

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?" my dad asks.

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

I wasn't in the mood for Bones being dead today. Not in the mood at all, don't irritate me technology.

"Jim, get her the hell out of here!"

"No! If you beam me back, he dies! Just let me do it!"

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, sir."

"Four. Three."

His arm was out and torpedo disabled.

"Deactivation successful,Captain."

"Dr. McCoy, are you all right?" Spock asks.

"Bones!"

"Jim, You're going to want to see this."

* * *

"He's alive. But if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology's beyond me."

We were looking at the frozen man down in med bay and I was perplex with the systems and tech designs...they seemed...old.

"How advanced, Doctor?"

"It's not advanced. That cryotube is ancient." Carol corrects. I'm tired and not really wanting to listen, so I didn't pay that much attention.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here. He's 300 years old."

300...WHAT?

* * *

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" my dad asks Khan with me, Jemma, and Spock also in the room.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there."

"Who the hell are you?" I snap.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist." my dad buts.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

Okay...Khan...who?

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better."

Better people don't murder people and shove people into torpedoes. Jemma slightly raises her brows.

"At what?"

"Everything. Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Spock quizzes.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You... You can't even break a would you be expected to break bone?"

If you see him choke my dad, that will definitely answer your question.

"Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized sent you to use those fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me." Khan growls.

"You are a MURDERER!"

"He used my friends to control me..."

"How's that an excuse to kill people you've never known in your life?" I accuse lowly with softness. I was ignored.

"I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, there anything you would not do for your family?"

I saw my dad stiffen, I could tell he was thinking of me and probably Jemma. He did so much to protect us...I didn't want to test him, so I had to keep myself in check which I never minded.

"Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us." Sulu reports through com.

"Klingons?"

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

No, it couldn't be Marcus, could it really? Wait, how the hell could I ask myself that, this is Marcus! The guy I suspected at the beginning!

"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay. Post six security officers on him." we rush up to the bridge quickly. Jemma got to her post while my dad sat down and me? I stood by him cause that's one of the things I do best...I guess.

"ETA of the incoming ship." my dad orders an answer.

"Three seconds, sir."

"Shields."

"Aye, Captain."

That's when I see a mammoth. Three times the size and faster looking. It was also black and unlike any starship or ship I've seen before. I gained a empty feeling in my stomach with nervousness impacting my heart rate and how it felt to breathe.

"They're hailing us, sir." Jemma announces.

"On screen. Broadcast shipwide, for the record."

And...yup, this was gonna be a rocky ride.

"Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."

"Well, we... We had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

"I don't take your meaning."

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

I wish I could ask the same and get a better answer then what was to come next. I wish that answer would have a good truth. A truth that wasn't Khan's.

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu says.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?"

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial."

"Well shoot, you talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started."

I stared at him with my hard, glareful, and good at convincing and manipulating when needed to with hope he'd see me.

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?" my dad questions.

"He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that?! Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is." his voice raises and it lowered by his last two sentences.

Please don't say something stupid, dad, everyone's depending on you. I'm kinda depending on you. A lot depends on you. Fate of the galaxy depends on you-I'm being overdramatic. Or, maybe I'm not.

"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away." he lies, not to Marcus's knowledge.

"I'll take it from here." he closes the com.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu." my dad demands.

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're going to do."

Good plan.

"Mr. Chekov, can we warp?" my dad questions Chekov through the ship com.

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!"

"Can we do it?"

"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."

"Noted. Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth." my dad orders, ignoring Chekov.

"Yes, sir."

"Punch it."

Sulu pushes the...lever is the only word I can come up with right now and we're out in the blue mist of warpspeed.

"Lieutenant Omara, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, sir." she reports. Why would they be down? Well, Marcus likely. Who knows what the brat of a man did. I saw Carol with her blonde bob rushing to the line between the halls and the bridge.

"Permission to come on the bridge."

"Dr. Marcus."

She rushed in to my dad and they were standing as we were in warp and I stole the chair just 'cause.

"He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

"Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us." he assures.

"Yes, he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities-"

"Captain! I'm getting a reading I don't understand." Sulu interrupts.

"Meaning?" I ask quick.

"It's like a warp signature, but Marcus's ship couldn't catch up to us at warp."

"I think Carol's got something, speed up if you can."

The ship rumbled and I stumbled over, being pulled in by my dad's arm and I was dragged upwards and used the chair for leverage. Shots were being fired and I was scared. It was normal for me to be scared and show it like I was ten. Or when I was five when my drunk biological dad threw vodka bottles at me and I suffered a lot of random cuts. That's why I was always afraid of dad getting so drunk he'd throw vodka bottles at me. I had strikes of fear so easily, and I was afraid to get anxiety right now, not now. The tears came to my eyes, but they just couldn't fall and I curled up in the chair with my head covered.

"Where are we?" my dad inquires quickly.

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth."

"Damage report!"

"Weapons are way down."

"Shields are dropping. We're defenseless, sir."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach."

"Where's the damage?"

"Major hull damage, Captain."

I felt vagueness of possible hyperventilation creep up on me, my palms were warm. I had my hands over my head of blonde hair.

"Sel! Selene!" Jemma's voice called to me.

"I'm FINE!" I yell muffled. As if Jemma heard what I said, she left me alone. I know I looked pathetic, so I decided to uncurl and close my eyes so I wouldn't see anyone look at me.

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!"

"Captain! Stop! Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him." Carol demands him. I open my eyes and it's fine, I get up and shake it all away with hope my dad won't notice.

"You okay?" my dad asks.

"Yeah, completely fine."

I convinced him which I was thankful about.

"Uhura, hail him."

"Sir. It's me. It's Carol."

The firing stopped and Marcus's face came up again.

"What are you doing on that ship?" he asks.

"I heard what you did. You made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix , but Dad, I- I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're gonna have to do it with me on board."

"Actually, Carol, I won't."

"Oh. Jim..."

"Can we intercept the transport signal?"

"No, sir."

Carol started to scream and vanished in a light beam.

"Carol!"

"Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you. Lock phasers."

"Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!" my dad tried and ran to the front of the chair, facing the screen.

"I'll make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders.I take full responsibility for my they were mine and they were mine I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

"That's a hell of an if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew."

My dad looked internally panicked.

"Fire when-" it cut off. Next thing we know, weapons are pointed at us. My dad turns around and faces all of us, my face was unintentionally the worst for him to face probably. This couldn't be our end now...right?

"I'm sorry."

Uhura gasps and I just stand there. We see the weapons firing down suddenly.

"Their weapons have powered down. Sir." Sulu reports.

Relief. No other word to describe it.

"Enterprise! Can you hear me?"

SCOTTY?

"Scotty!"

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter."

"You're on that ship!"

"I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"

"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by!"

"What do you mean, low on power? What happened to the Enterprise? Call you back."

"Scotty!" My dad tries, but fails.

"Spock. Our ship, how is she?" he walks to Spock.

"Our options are limited, cannot fire and we cannot flee." he reports.

"There is one option. Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"Selene, you have the conn."

"No, dad, not again!"

Me and Spock follow him to the flashing blue turbolift. They used to call them elevators in the twenty first century. I think both names are valid.

"Captain, I strongly object."

"To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Spock explains the quote.

"Still, hell of a quote."

"Dad, I don't trust him either. What if he just kills you when you're in the other ship?"

"He won't, Sel."

"What if he shoots Scotty?"

"No he won't."

"What if he puts you in a coma?"

"Selene, I'll be okay, honey."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No, you're safer on here and you're best for captain on the bridge."

"I will go with you, Captain." Spock says.

"No, I need you on the bridge."

"I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible,something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment."

"SPOCK!" I snap.

"You're right! What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what she's doing. And it's not me." his head shifts to me.

"It's you, Selene."

I get close to him. "Dad...please don't die."

"I won't honey."

"Promise?"

"...Promise if only you don't."

I'm bad at making promises, but resisting was a fatality.

"Promise."

My dad leaves and we get to the bridge and I'm once again acting captain. I plop down in the captain's chair and I sigh. I look out at the black starship and wonder what's gonna happen next. If my dad's gonna make a big sacrifice. He's been doing that for a while...when would it be my turn so no one would be hurt? I've gone through pain, I can survive it again. I can survive when I was nine that my very drunk bio dad got his hands under my clothes and I jumped out the window and crashed onto the car and I had backaches for months. That time when my mom hung my wrists on the bedboard. You know what's kinda weird though? I never reported them for child abuse even though I had access. But if I did, I'd be thrown into the stupid foster care system that everyone including me dreaded. At least I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Selene."

I turn my head to Spock. Our friendship was close and iffy and I had no idea.

"Do you think your father's plan will succeed?"

"Likely, you don't know Jim Kirk as well as I do."

Then the question was...why was I so afraid of him dying?

Because he's everything to me. I'd lose everything if he died. I'd be a young adult orphan. He helped me so much through my life, I needed him so badly. I had no idea if I'd ever be the same without him. I'd probably be in a depression for months or even a year or two, drowning myself in alcohol I could get my hands on or when I was twenty one. He had given me everything I ever wanted: a parent, a home, and love. I didn't want to take my dad for granted, I just couldn't. And I knew Jemma wouldn't get herself in combat situations usually even though she had some training, so I wasn't as worried about her dying. But the same situation with her, I'd drown myself in alcohol for months or a year in depression. If I lost my dad I might even wanna die, but both of them...I would die.

Don't call me dramatic, people take people for granted so easily. I'm scared to be one of those people.

At least I had them right now.

I needed them more than no one would ever know except for probably them.

"Lieutenant, is it possible to establish contact with New Vulcan?" I snap my head and see Spock ask to Jemma.

"I'll try what I can, probably can reach contact."

I exhale again with my worries on me.

"Mr. Sulu, what is the status of the other ship?" I ask.

"Their systems are still offline, I'm aligning with them now."

"Good." I nod. I look around. Jesus, stress and thoughts plague me.

"Scotty, what's happening over there in your doomsday?" I say with some sarcasm on doomsday. I kinda regret it, "Just kidding about doomsday, but seriously, what's happening?"

"I wish I had better news, they locked me out and their systems should be up in three minutes. I won't be able to save the Enterprise again."

"Kay."

I switch coms, "You suited up dad?"

"Yeah, pull the trigger."

"Aye, aye, Cap. Opening in three...two...one...don't die."

I pull it and they're out there being men versus space, heavily defined battle. We tracked them on the window screen, Khan and my dad each having their tags and track lines voyaging across the screen that represented the space where Earth and our moon peacefully resided. Our ships were destroying the peace. Guilt-ay.I watch them-actually, just my dad pretty much, carefully at every move. My dad was knocked off course though, sounds normal.

"M'am, Kirk is heading on collision course at .432 degrees."

"Got that. Dad, there's debris heading your way. Use the compass!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Whoah Jim, you're way off course!" Bones warns.

"I know, I know I see that." he goes snappy.

"Use your compass, captain. You must move precisely at 37.243 degrees." Spock says, my dad moves at the degree demand.

"Scotty, you gonna be ready with that door."

"Mr. Scott, where are you?"

"Captain, he does not seem to hear you."

"Obvious. We're working on getting his signal back, stand by."

"Damn it."

"Wha? I heard cracking?"

"My helmet was hit."

"Flying blind sounds complicated. Uhura, you have Mr. Scott's signal back?"

"I have my compass."

"His communicator is working, I don't know why he isn't responding."

Nervous feeling, probably caught, damn.

"Imminent collision detected!"

"Khan, use evasive action. Debris coming for you straight ahead."

"I see it."

We lost signal it looks like, dang.

"Sulu, did we loose Khan?"

"I don't know, commander. I'm having trouble tracking them with all the debris."

"Keep trying, was Khan hit?"

"We are trying to find him now."

"Captain, you need to change your target destination 183 by 473." Spock orders. Signals played around and my breathing seemed very iffy from Bone's words. I shook it off a-

"Selene, my display's dead. I'm flying blind now."

"Oh great." I say sarcastically.

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible." Spock pops out of what feels like nowhere.

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."

"If?! jesus dad!" I snap blurtingly.

"Commander, he's not going to make it." Sulu says, that's when Khan's signal pops back on the screen.

"My display is still functioning, I see you Kirk. You're two hundred meters ahead at me, one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me."

"Scotty, we're getting close and we need a warm welcome."

"Do you copy? Scotty!"

"if you can hear us Mr. Scott open the door." Spock says calmly.

"Scotty!" I exclaim.

One of our crew is counting down by meters and we keep trying to get in touch and I'm very frustrated and I was freaking out too easily.

"MONTGOMERY SCOTT OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" I shout with a snapped string temper when they're 1,200 meters away. It opens up and in they go.

"SCOTTY, you scared the crap outta me!"

"S-sorry."

I exhale and shake my head. But I was glad they were okay and that Scotty was afraid of my snapping enough to apologize and not snap back. Confidence boost was present.

"Sel, we got transmission from New Vulcan as requested from Mr. Spock." Uhura reports.

"Good. On screen please." I say, guessing it was Spock Prime. Who else? The screen came up and my mind was answered with Spock being beside me.

"Mr. Spock and Miss Kirk."

"Mr. Spock."

"I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?" I question.

"As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat him?" Spock asks.

"At great cost...yes."

"How?"

* * *

 **Long chapters, I have a feeling I'll get writer's block between Into Darkness and Beyond, so I have a feeling this story will also be pretty short. But yeah, that's all. Live Long and Prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jemma, I need you to assemble all the senior medical and engineering staff in the weapons bay."

"Sounds like you gotta plan."

"Duh." I say and walk away. I did actually have a really good plan. Plans were a specialty for my brain. I got over to Bones who was...I don't know, Bones?

"Bones, you activated a torpedo, can you do it again?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Yes or no?" I snap and stare him down with my glaring eyes.

"Damn it, Sel, I'm a doctor not a torpedo technician!"

"That's why you should listen very carefully, got me?"

He nods.

"Good, we're taking the popsicles out of the torpedoes and we'll activate them to explode on the other ship." I say a bit casually.

"What?!"

"Bones, don't question me, it makes me extra uncomfortable."

"You should be uncomfortable, Selene."

"Get down there and figure out how to do it before I lose patience which usually isn't pretty, McCoy."

He groans and walks away, I'm good at getting rid of people. Not that I was even trying to, I just wanted him to do it. This plan better work. I waited some time as well as answering questions and captainly whatnot and me and Jemma got down there and so far, half of them were emptied and activated.

"Good job, Bones."

"Tell me this is gonna work?"

"It should. I don't think Khan is that smart, not like he's hacked into the ship coms." I blow off.

"The captain is correct."

"Spock, I'm acting captain and commander. Definitely not captain. But keep going, you're doing good. Oh, Jemma, stay down here and help. Legend head."

"Yes m'am."

I hurry back up to bridge and once again plop down in the chair. I twiddled with a curl and touched my ring. Every second I was worried about my dad and Scotty, half the time I just wanted to beam them out or even go there myself despite my possible ptsd. I had my blaster on me hidden with a cloaking device. I had some tech tricks up my sleeve. Spock comes back up.

"Where is the captain, Mr. Sulu?" he asks.

"Our sensor array's down sir. I can't find him."

Internal panic rose slowly. I saw a com come up and damn it, I was absolutely right about Khan. Traitor indeed. He had a blaster to the back of his neck.

"Dad!" I stand up.

"Captain!"

"I'm going to make this very simple, captain."

"You betrayed us."

"Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Selene don't-Gah!" Khan dropped him and I stiffened with fear. I was angry at this man and he would get it, my plan would fall into action.

"Miss Kirk, give me my crew."

"What will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we did before we were banished."

"Which I understand that includes the mass genocide of any beings you find less than superior."

"Shall I destroy you, Miss Kirk? Or will you give me what I want?"

"Our transporter capabilities are down."

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields." he demands.

"If we do so, we have no guarantee that you won't destroy the Enterprise." Spock buts in.

"Well then let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly I will kill you captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew." his mouth curls. Jesus, it's the grinch!

"If you destroy this ship, you will kill your own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?"

Over my cold, dead body which you won't be seeing soon. But yes, we shall begin. I take a deep breath.

"Lower shields."

"A wise choice, Miss Kirk. I see your 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"The torpedoes are yours." I settle and transport them.

"Thank you, Miss Kirk."

I'd say thank you if you weren't an evil assassin as I'm nicknaming you.

"I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine." I demand.

"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain."

The alarms start blaring. "Shields best you can get them, fire everything you got because he's not going easy on us!"

"Yes, m'am."

"He's locking phasers on us!"

"Spock, take the chair!" I demand and get up to go find my dad. I rush down to find him which was in the brig as well as him, Scotty, and Carol. Carol who was severely hurt with a broken leg. We rushed to carry her to the med bay.

"Crew of the Enterprise, prepare for imminent proximity detonation." Spock announces over coms as everyone was rushing around every which way.

"What's he talking about, what detonation?!" Scotty exclaims.

"The torpedoes, he armed the damn torpedoes."

"Actually, I did. My idea." I claim.

"Even better."

We got her to the med bay and she was carried to a medical bed by Uhura and another nurse.

"Good to see you, Jim." Bones greets.

"You helped Selene detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right I did."

"You killed killed Khan's crew!" my dad says to me.

"Ernt, incorrect." I smirk.

"Selene can be cold, but he's not that cold. I've got Khan's crew. Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes." he said as we looked over to the peaceful tubes.

"Bitch!"

"Offended!" I faked. The lights went down and were replaced by red lights blinking on and off and I swear my heart stopped. My eyes went left and right quickly and I realized the ship was going down.

"Damn!" I think aloud. Us three ran out to try to get engineering. The scene was traumatizing, but I passed it like a miracle. People were falling and I could easily every second I was still alive. Light tears fell down my face. My legs were tired, but I had to push. I had to push for the sake of everyone else. Dad and Jemma were my motivation, Spock was also kinda.

"One day I've been off this ship, one bloody day!"

"I know, just bare with us, Scotty!" I yell at him. We get to a bridge and we fall. I give out a scream and hold onto a bar for my dear life.

"Selene, hold on!" my dad urges. I grunt, "I'm trying if you can notice!" I snap. I had a headache starting to come mildly now. The gravity finally switched around and we got up. I look up and people are falling and screaming and it's biting away at me like a shark or a gorn.

"There won't be time for evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship!"

"Can we restore it?"

"Only from engineering, we have to get back to the warp core!"

We got back up and I huffed as an exhale. Scotty looked up and saw the above us crisis.

"Jim?"

"Scotty, we gotta get the power back on, C'mon!"

My life was falling around me and I was absolutely helpless. Honestly, it's really hard to describe and other people reading a book, they just don't feel it. But you know what? I don't think I want them to feel it.

That's rude.

"Let's go!" I rush. We're running and panting, I was the most exhausted being a girl and sweating easier and excetera. We were running on the walls, never thought I'd do that before. I suddenly saw a hole.

"Jump, jump!" my dad urges.

"Oh god!"

I ran faster and I kicked my feet to lift me off to avoid the hole and it worked. I kept running and running. We got down stairs in engineering where I still heard screams and yells and sirens and it started to kick at me which was a gut feeling. The gravity started to switch and my dad and Scotty fell over the bridge after a tank fell and I grabbed my dad's hand who was grabbing Scotty's.

"DAD!"

I held on as hard as I could, but I just wasn't strong enough and I'd never be. My feet became slightly numb with them so firmly against the bars and my hands were getting that softness you get from keeping your hands against something for so long. I let out a yell.

"Dad, I can barely hold on!" I cry.

He slipped.

"NO!" I shriek. I felt two hands at my waist pulling me and my head snapped around and I saw Chekov.

"Chekov!"

"I got you, captain!"

"Don't let go!"

He grunts and we both keep pulling hard. I couldn't let my dad or Scotty go. We eventually pulled them both up with a lot of effort and I panted heavily for a few seconds.

"You alright?" my dad asks. I nod my head, "Living."

"Even if we get the warp core online, we still gotta redirect the power!" Scotty buts.

"He's right keptin!" Chekov explains. He was right.

"What're you talking about?!"

Someone has to hit the manual override. Laddie, there's a switch-"

"Behind the deflector dish! I'll flip the switch!"

"Let's go!"

We start rushing to get it and Chekov goes down some stairs, but the ship started turning that made Chekov fall and slide.

"CHEKOV!" I scream. I hated leaving him when I could get him, but I did. If he died, I was blaming it on me. I ran as fast as I could (which wasn't that fast, but enough to keep up with dad and Scotty).

"Oy, yoy, oh, yoy, YOY!"

Horrific.

We suddenly stopped at a computer that said the core was misaligned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"What?"

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power! The ship's dead, sir. She's gone."

"No, she's not." we both immediately said. Our heads snapped to each other's, "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" we both scream at each other. I punch them both over harder than I expected and sprinted for the core room. I slammed in the passcode and opened the door. I got in and locked it so they wouldn't come inside. It was extremely hot, but sometimes I liked heat. I gasped for breath and I stumbled. I pulled off my hairtie and used it to tie my dress into a shirt and dropped my blaster. I pulled it the tie tight and my dad and Scotty slammed at the window like maniacs.

"Selene, you're crazy! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scotty shouts through the door.

"Selene!"

"I have to shut it down, I can't let you die!"

"SELENE AMAYA KIRK!" my dad shouts. Heartbreaker he was purely.

I started to stumble as I got in through the crawlspace. I hated small spaces, but I had no choice. I crawled as my breathing heaved and my dad was screaming my name and was likely tearing up. I fanned myself with one hand and got in and saw the huge misaligned core. I crawled and climbed, heaved grunts and shrieks, I sweated and my blood made me a furnace. I had tears coming from my eyes and my eyeshadow was probably sweating off while my eyeliner and mascara were waterproof, but they'd likely sweat off too. The blue light that was left radiated as my cells were radiated by it all. I got my hands up to a handle and prepared my feet to be like door rams.

"GH!" I grunt as I give my first push.

"GAH!"

I kept pushing and pushing and screaming and shrieking. I thought I'd have a heart attack. I started to hyperventilate and my hands gripped like the handlebar was god(not that I'm christian, I'm atheist). I was crying and the core would just not budge.

Push.

Push.

"BUDGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shriek.

I smacked at it and I was thrown back, I screamed a horror scream, and I heard a crack which was my back, but I didn't feel pain there. I rolled down and I just stopped.

I was going to die.

I hyperventilated harder and I thought my chest was going to explode with every inflate and deflate my torso gave at it. My hand crawled like a dying spider.

"Daddy..." I could barely whisper. I thought of him and Jemma, what would they do after my death? What would I do to them? The reason I did this because I couldn't let them die. I got past my entire past and who I was to save them and every living life on this ship and the ship itself.

If I made it out, I didn't want a medal or anything.

And Spock, he'd have first officer to himself if I just didn't live. He meant well, and he was my friend.

My eyes wanted to close, but I wanted to crawl. I slowly let my feet elevate me to climb. I couldn't believe the mental and physical stamina I had to keep up with my life. Incredible, miraculous. I stumbled in a crouchy stand and very slowly climbed up with trembling. My lip I think was bleeding a bit in the corner and my lipstick was either crusty matte or melting. I swiped my hand against it and some came off. I reached the crawlspace once again and I crawled. My eyes were down and dull as I did it. I didn't change a setting on the lock and propped my mildly hurting back against the wall. I gasped for breath and let my eyes become waterfalls.

"Selene!"

My eyes shifted to my dad who was clearly horrified. His eyes were wide and staring. I had no idea what he'd say. My hand trembled up and I closed the other hatch and heaved hot breaths. My mouth was very dry.

"Selene..."

"I'm okay..." I rasp. He just stared at me and went from horrified to traumatized. I saw Spock and Jemma run in. Jemma's hands went over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Selene!"

"Open it."

"The decontamination process is not complete, you'd flood the whole compartment. She locked it, sir."

The two came to the door. Jemma was first to speak.

"We're gonna get you out, you're gonna-"

"How's the ship?" I ask with my voice dying.

"Out of danger." Spock answers. I gotta say, he looked pretty sad. My dad was the hugest of a wreck. I closed my eyes in a blink and tears fell.

"You saved the crew."

"It's what you two would've done..." I referred to Spock and dad.

"You used what he wanted against him, it's a nice move." my dad compliments, but everything about him that he showed said horrified or traumatized.

"Spock did it t-t-too." I rasp. I gasp again for breath.

"Baby..." my dad's voice trembles.

"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die...y-you're my family...this ship is my home...I couldn't let it just...die. I couldn't let you die, dad."

I look at them, some of the people I had to loose. The other people I had to loose? The crew. Their lives were exceptionally valuable and treasured by each other including myself.

"Daddy, I'm scared..." I whimper. He looked like those were the absolute worst words he'e ever heard in his life. He looked more afraid, scared, horrified, or traumatized than he ever looked and was in his life. The same went for Jemma. I saw Spock was sad, but I didn't know how scared he really was. I couldn't break down what the vulcan was feeling.

"Spock, how do you choose not to feel?"

He looks kinda stunned-is for a second, "I do not know...but right now I am failing." he said and some tears fell.

My hand crawled up and my dad's hand was first to be against it on the other side. Spock and Jemma's hands followed against each other's. Jemma was crying by now, my strong best friend Jemma. My dad looked like he was about to mentally break like a pencil against the universe, or a needle puncturing the skin, or a shoe stepping on an ant.

I lowly coughed and I said it before I could die, "I...love you, daddy...I love you..."

My hand slipped and my eyes...I couldn't see anymore. I...

I, Selene Amaya Kirk, was dead.

* * *

 **EMOTION! This was some serious emotion, especially for Kirk and Selene. I really don't have anything else to say, So yeah, see ya next time! Live Long and Prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd Person**

She was dead. Selene Amaya Kirk was dead. Her eyes stared out into beyond.

Jim broke entirely. He cried against the window. He lost everything in just a second seeing her lifeless.

"My baby girl..." Jim whispered. He lost his one and only child, by blood or not, his little girl was dead. He let himself fall apart over her. All he wanted was for her to be alive and to hold her, but he couldn't. Selene was what kept him together since he found her. He was the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved getting to teach her how to ride her first motorcycle and spending time with her. He only had nine years with her when he thought he'd have so many more. His protection that he had strongly for her just wasn't enough in his mind, he should've kept her close by or for her to stay on the bridge. His baby, his everything, his little girl was gone.

 _Is there anything you would not do for your family?_

He wanted to kill him. He wanted him dead. He was furious but he wanted to stay with Selene. Jim thought he took her for granted(even though he didn't) and she just died and he lost her. He realized how much he took Jemma for granted. How important Jemma truly was.

Jemma was crying hard. She just lost her best friend who was truly her sister by bond. She fell into Jim and he took her. Jemma loved Jim like a dad, but she tried to never show it or never admit it. She had her secrets, and she kept them close. She never knew if she'd reveal them. she just didn't know. Jim embraced Jemma embraced her like she was his daughter since she was the closest thing he had left.

Uhura ran in and stopped beside Scotty who looked like he had the life sucked out of him and left sadness. She put her hands over her mouth at the sight of dead Selene. The tears rose to her eyes. They just lost a great friend. And she was still in her early twenties added to the sadness. She was just a young, beautiful, deserving girl. She died a heroine in their eyes, and she died as his little girl in Jim's eyes.

Spock's first reaction was fury. Fury was inevitable. Fury was...you just couldn't describe it.

"KHAN..."

* * *

 _Where am I? WHERE AM I?!_

 _Bodies._

 _Jemma._

 _Spock._

 _Bones._

 _Uhura._

 _Sulu._

 _Scotty._

 _Chekov._

 _Dad._

 _"DADDY!"_

 _"My baby girl."_

 _A new image appeared._

 _"JIM STOP! HE'S OUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE SELENE!"_

 _PUNCH!_

 _New Image._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine sir, I'm just sitting."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Selene."_

 _"Jim Kirk. Wait, where are your parents? Why you in a alley?"_

 _"Oh, uh...I like sitting in the alley."_

 _"Uh-huh, yeah right. Seriously."_

 _"...They died in a house fire and I'm avoiding the foster care system."_

 _"You need somewhere to stay?"_

 _"I've been getting by just fine on my own for eleven."_

 _"Selene, you're kinda skinny."_

 _"Everyone's either skinny or overweight, there's no between."_

 _"Kid, c'mon."_

 _I got up and we just walked away._

 _New Image again._

 _"Ready?"_

 _"Are you sure I won't hurt myself?"_

 _"You've watched me drive and I've taught you well! Go ahead."_

 _Vroom Vroom. The motorcycle speeds off with me on it and I ride through the grass._

 _"WOOHOO!" I scream. The wind flew through my hair and he caught up on his own motorcycle._

 _"This is AWESOME!"_

 _He laughs and we just keep riding and riding._

 _New image. When would it stop?_

 _"I'm okay, I'm okay."_

 _"Selene, you're sweating to death and it looks like you've been crying."_

 _"Just a nightmare, I'm okay."_

 _"You need to talk about it?"_

 _I shrug. "I guess...you see, my parents were abusive. One day my dad beat me and the next day my mom made me stay in my room for the rest of the week for getting a ninety and not a one hundred on a test which got me suspended from school and they beat me more-They're just dreams, nothing...serious. Just punch and kick and screams and shouts."_

 _"...I'm really sorry, honey. I wish they weren't-"_

 _"Don't..."_

 _He hugged me and I cried._

 _Another image._

 _"Dad?"_

 _He was giving off a big smile._

 _"Dad, what is it?"_

 _"Congrats, Selene. You are officially Selene Amaya Kirk."_

 _"WHAT?! Oh my god, thank you!" I jumped into his arms._

 _"You're welcome, kiddo."_

 _"I'm happy for you, Sel."_

 _"Thanks, Jemma."_

 _"Thanks for adopting me dad."_

 _"You're welcome, honey. It was kinda past some time."_

 _New image._

 _"Your was captain of a starship for twelve minutes and saved eight hundred lives, I dare you to do better."_

 _Black._

 _"I LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!"_

* * *

"Daddy!"

I was up at a white ceiling. My eyes shifted and I saw Bones.

"Don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead. The transfusion is what really took its toll."

"So I have maniac's blood, where's my dad?" I summed up and asked.

Bones got out of the way and there was dad, Jemma, and Spock. My dad looked relieved and like he might've been crying. He came over to me first

"You okay?"

"Yeah, except I left you...I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"All that matters is that you're alive now. I'm just so glad you're okay."

"How long was I asleep or in a coma?"

"Two weeks."

"Wait, how'd you catch Khan if his blood's in me?"

"Your dad and Spock were pretty mad." Jemma nods her head.

"Makes sense. When can I get out of this bed? I miss my motorcycle." I randomly say.

"Hour or two." Bones answers. UGH!

"Make that an hour or thirty minutes, I can't stand this bed any longer."

My dad and Jemma smirked.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Khan's in cyrosleep, Marcus had his skull crushed so he's dead we were grieving for you and I thought your dad would go delusional, nothing else." Jemma replies. I was pretty guilty. I bit my lip in it.

"Nothing else major like that will happen soon, right?"

"No, don't think so. Have you been okay lately? Bones told us you had a lot of ptsd symptoms." My dad says.

"I'm good I'm sure."

My dad just looks at me, he knows how to drag things outta me.

"I've been having anxiety, panic attacks, and nightmares since the Nero thing. It's pathetic but-"

"No, no it's not-" my dad starts.

"It is illogical in ways-"

"Is everything human illogical, Spock?"

"No." he simply answers. Vulcans.

"Did I scare you dad?"

"The devil, Sel. The devil."

Spock leaves the room, so that left me, dad, and Jemma with Bones doing whatever doctor stuff he had to do.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want you to die. I guess I was delusional."

"No, no you weren't delusional. I was pretty much thinking the same thing."

"And I was on the bridge helpless." Jemma buts. I smirk at her.

"Are we gonna do the new program? The five year mission thing?" I ask.

"Yeah, five years. That's gonna be something."

Bones muttered something that probably was classic Bones. I try to lean up and my dad helps me to by pulling my hand. I look around and outside I saw the city.

"I like Earth, but there's a lot beyond."

"Yes there is, Sel. Yes there is." Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and Jemma comes to my side. I guess things would be okay. I mean like, Khan couldn't trouble us and Marcus got his skull crushed. I had everything I needed, my dad and Jemma...and our happiness combined.

All I ever needed.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge."

I loved hearing those words for my dad. I got my things already in my room, which weren't much just incase the ship fell again. Just uniforms, some casual clothes, hygienics, and music. I saw people smile from their posts that perked me up. We were finally heading out into deep space, it was gonna be fun.

"Hard to get out of it once you have a taste, huh Sulu?"

"Chair's all yours, sir." Sulu says getting up. I sit down and my dad passes Bones, saying it's gonna be fun.

"Five years in space, god help me." he grumbles. When I see this crew, they're a family. My dad, Jemma, Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov. They're family. This was my home. I loved it.

"Mr. Spock, where should we go?" my dad asks him.

"As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I defer to your good judgment, Captain."

I get up and dad takes his seat and I stand close aside.

"So whatcha think, baby? You, me, Jemma, crew, ship in space for five years."

I smile and shake my head, "I love it. Let's push the frontier." I say with my charisma I adore.

He gives me a cocky smile back and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye captain."

And...

We're out.

* * *

 **AAHHHH(like an angle) This shall not be the last before Beyond, plus it just came out and there's not even scripts online to help me and seeing it twice didn't help me enough. I got some ideas in my brain I think, so we shall see what's next. Live Long and Prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	6. Chapter 6

Just another morning. The fifth week on the Enterprise, nothing that exciting's happened. I got up, I got dressed, I greeted everyone, I did things, I came back to my room when I did everything I had to do. Selene Kirk, First Officer of the U.S.S Enterprise is who I am. But I've changed dramatically. You could say I've been distant or more like it's nightmares and anxiety. If I needed comfort, I was closest to Jemma and dad. But they had their jobs, especially my dad. He seems kinda stressed, but I'm probably paranoid. I flopped down on my bed in my room. Music was another comfort, I was the biggest twenty first century music junkie there was. I decided to change and take off my dress and throw on a gray cable knit sweater that went with the leggings I already was wearing. I found a song called Light It Up (Andy Duguid remix) by this man named Romeó Testa. I looked him up, he wasn't that popular of a singer. But as soon as I turned it on and listened for a minute, I saved it to my phone and chose a new song since I was in a peppy mood for more pop. So I changed it to a song called On My Mind by Ellie Goulding who was a pretty popular singer then. It was much better for right now.

 _It's a little blurry how the whole thing started_

 _I don't even really know what you intended_  
 _Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous_  
 _Poured it down, so I poured it down_  
 _Next thing that I know I'm in a hotel with you_  
 _You were talking deep like it was mad love to you_  
 _You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos_  
 _Poured it down, so I poured it down_

I started singing and dancing which I never really did, so right now I was letting loose.

 _"And now I don't understand it_  
 _You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth_  
 _And I know I shouldn't say it_  
 _But my heart don't understand_

 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _But my heart don't understand_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_

 _I always hear, always hear them talking_  
 _Talking 'bout a girl, 'bout a girl with my name_  
 _Saying that I hurt you but I still don't get it_  
 _You didn't love me, no, not really_  
 _Wait, I could have really liked you_  
 _I'll bet, I'll bet that's why I keep on thinking 'bout you_  
 _It's a shame (shame), you said I was good_  
 _So I poured it down, so I poured it down_

 _And now I don't understand it_  
 _You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth_  
 _And I know I shouldn't say it_  
 _But my heart don't understand_

 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _But my heart don't understand_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_

 _You got yourself in a dangerous zone_  
 _Cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone_

 _And I still don't understand it_  
 _You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth_  
 _And my heart don't understand it, understand it, understand it_

 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _But my heart don't understand_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _But my heart don't understand_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _You think you know somebody_  
 _Why I got you on my mind_  
 _You think you know somebody."_

"You're cute when you sing and dance."

I grab my blaster and shoot.

"DAD!"

Jesus, I'm always so paranoid. He fell over from the blast. I rushed over to him and tried to see if he was okay, it was really lucky it only stunned and didn't injure him.

"Wake up, man I'm sorry!"

He groaned and stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, really sorry. You sure you're-"

"Honey, I'm fine."

"Good. Wasup?"

"Just checking up on you and I came in and you were just into it and-" he started laughing. I shook my head with a hard glare, "Cold, colder than me."

"I haven't seen you do that since you were, what, fifteen?"

"I guess so. Free time's been limited."

"Noticed. And since when do you always have a phaser on you?"

"Habit for the past three years. You never noticed?"

"No."

"That's 'cause I put a cloaking device on it."

"Smart. Is there a reason why you always carry it?"

"I guess I'm just paranoid." I shrug.

"No, you're not just paranoid. Honey, I'm worried about you."

"Aren't you always?"

"You've been kinda hostile, isolated, bad dreams, and you don't really sleep too long. You sleep for like, three hours a night."

How'd he know that? I didn't care too much. My brows furrow then rise.

"How-I think I'm fine."

"Bones thinks you might have ptsd."

"Tell him he's wrong." my brows go down.

"Sel, he's a doctor and a very good one, I think he's onto something."

"No he's not!" I snap. I sharply exhale. "I get you're worried, but I think I'm fine!"

"Honey, let go of the blaster!"

I look down and my hand's on it. I let go and I just walk away. "I'm taking a shower, see ya."

"Sel-"

Nope, not gonna hear it. I close the door and I lock it. I hurry to take a shower and just let myself go in it. I think about it all and maybe I am having ptsd, but I didn't want to. I didn't want my dad to be afraid about it or worry about me so much. It's not really my personal independence, I just think it's gonna get to him. Jemma on the other hand? I really don't know what's been up with her. She acts so...normal. Usually, she doesn't. And I'm still curious about her whole mom situation. Does she even talk to her? Maybe I just have too strong of a relationship with my dad, not everyone has a close relationship with their parents.

With all of this, I cried.

Yes, I feel like I'm not really nineteen, but I'm twelve or thirteen. Dumb and stupid. Pathetic and weak. I've been called fat in my life when I did have torso pounds and I was clenchable. I got out of the shower and threw on some clothes and flopped onto my bed. But I got up a minute later and went to one of my drawers. I pulled out a small knife I had also just incase and went back to my bed. I looked at my torso, it was clenchable. But not as much as it use to be. I let my sweater back down and go to my clavicle(shoulder area) where my uniform would usually hid and I made a simple cut. It didn't really hurt, it just didn't. I cut again, not painful. Third cut I winced though, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh I also winced. At eight I whimpered, nine I winced, ten I deepened my cut with my teeth clenched and I just stopped. That was enough cutting. I got tp and cleaned me and my knife up. This time I got a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I saw Jemma there and she was holding a bag of skittles. "Your favorite."

I smiled, "You know me so well."

She came and sat by me and I took a handful and that was it.

"So what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing. And if my dad put you up to trying to talk to me, not working."

"No, of course not. But I did hear that you stunned him earlier."

"By accident, Jem. And what's up with you? You're kinda different lately."

"Nothing, I'm normal."

"That's what's making you different."

She rolls her eyes. I look deeply at her.

"You can tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell." she gets up and heads to the door.

"You seem like the opposite, but I'm not in the mood to bug you."

"Good, don't be. See ya later."

"See ya." she says and leaves. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to be alone. Maybe I was a bit empty, maybe slightly depressed, maybe I do have ptsd, but I don't know what to do. I just lied there.

And the time flies.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

When Kirk was worried about his daughter, he was actually worried about his daughter. Five days since she stunned him and she wasn't out of her room much. She had a routine. Wake up and get dressed, go out and see everyone, do some first officer stuff if she had to, went back to her room for most of the day, had dinner, and sleep. Kirk settled down about it barely, the only reason that happened was because of the crew. Right now, he got a break, so he went to see if she was okay. He wasn't really a fan of knocking, so he opened the door.

"Selene?"

"Gh-yes dad?"

"What're you doing? Why do you have a knife?"

"Uh...no reason." she freezes.

"Selene, turn around."

Selene pulls her sweater up and turns around. "Happy?"

"Why do you have a knife?" he repeats.

"No reason."

"Wait, it's bloody!" he noticed and walks over.

"Are you cutting yourself?"

"No! Dad, why would I-"

"Pull down the sweater."

Selene took a deep breath and pulled it down. Her clavicle area was bloody red and she looked down.

"Happy?" she says lowly.

"Why are you doing that to yourself, honey?"

"Uh...just some uh...stress."

"Stress? Sel, people don't do this just from stress. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Selene's blue eyes looked into Kirk's. She deeply exhaled. "I really don't know, I just started doing it one day and didn't stop." she lied.

"Well stop doing it. C'mon, Bones can patch you up."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Fine. Don't tell anyone."

He just shakes his head and her down to the med bay. Selene just hoped that Bones wouldn't give her a lecture on cutting and how it's bad for you like a lot of other things excetera. Thankfully, he questioned her lightly and patched her up well. She eventually got to go back to her room and calm down. Kirk meanwhile talked to Bones.

"Bones, anything new on her symptoms?"

"Same ones except worse. I think she has ptsd and maybe a possibility of depression."

"Depression? What could she be depressed about?"

"Jim, it could be a lot of things. It could be her past, it could be from the ptsd, it could be not having a mom, who knows what the hell she could be depressed about."

"Not having a mom?"

"I'm throwing out the options, Jim!"

He rolls his eyes. But his expression changes quickly, "Have I taken good care of her, Bones? I just don't feel like it."

"Yeah, I just think she really doesn't know what to do. She pretty much traumatized herself by fixing the core."

"No, it started before then and I didn't even notice."

"Jim-"

"She was cutting herself, Bones. What can I do about it?"

"Jim, she's nineteen. I think she can be just fine with you not nagging her."

"Don't you have a daughter, Joanna's her name right?"

"I think you're worrying too much."

"No, I'm not."

"Just lay off her a little."

All Kirk could do was raise his brows.

* * *

I guess you could say he layed off me a little. Just like I guess you can say I changed quickly and dramatically. But you know what? It's probably best that I put a smile on my face and deal with it all, it's for the best. I'm gonna be here for five years total anyways and I have a feeling it's gonna take a toll on me if I don't do something new. Maybe that's what it all was, maybe that caused me to get all these random thoughts jumbled up in my head and take me over. I had to push it away and put it in a bottle that wasn't my mind. I stay around, I had to stay sane for the sake of everyone. Especially dad and Jemma.

I mean like, what would they do without me?

* * *

 **Wakala shazam ka-bam-what am I saying? So yeah, small little trigger(is it a trigger, I really don't know.) I got some tricks to pep this story up next chapter or two or three or four or-ignore me. I'm not sure how successful this story's gonna be, but I'm gonna try my best...and I might make a different version of it where maybe she's younger and it happens after Beyond or something like that. So yeah, that's all, Live Long and Prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm normal, I'm calm, I'm cool. I'm testing stuff with this little artifact(a ring if I can just talk normally and not so technological like Spock corrects) and I'm not seeing anything major so far. I got over my little sobby spirt last month and I'm back up and going. We just got back from class J planet, Azura. Pretty planet, no plaster aliens like from Nibiru. It was already colonized lightly in another continent, and we were exploring the second one. Azura was earth like except more exotic and had only one pole(being a north one). We found the ring in an abandoned structure just laying there on the ground. It was golden with a red, blue, pale blue, and a green gems on them. Sounds special, don't ya think? Scans prove wrong. After I finished analyzing the ring, I was about to case it in the storage when I had this strange urge to put it on. As if it belonged on my finger. Would I put it on?

Yes!

NO!

...Maybe?

Jeez, I bit my lip and stared at it. It was only a ring, right? I was likely correct. So, I slipped it on and it felt like this shock came through me. It wasn't harmful, it just made an empty feeling in my stomach and my vision blurred slightly for seconds before I saw...clearer than before? I blinked and something told me just to keep it on. To keep it like it was mine. There was no specific order to keep it in the archive vault, so I kept it on. After that, I saved my analyzation and just walk away and to my room. It was pretty late, so I thought shut eye would cure me. I passed Spock and Chekov and gave out smiles as I walked down the hall. I reached the little complex hall of rooms. Mine was between dad and Jemma's, no surprise, shocker!(sarcasm note). I texted Jemma and dad goodnight since I was a pure lazybird and I threw on my pajamas which were a lavender stretchy tee shirt and paisley pajama shorts. I took off my makeup, washed my face, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and just simply went to bed.

I'm a simple person, you know.

But I know what you're thinking, Selene Kirk? The First Officer of the U.S.S Enterprise? The daughter of James.T Kirk, simple? NO...But I think Jemma might say it's true.

* * *

My eyes barely creaked open. Just barely. I recognized a coldness, like a breeze that I never ever felt in this bedroom before. I blinked open despite my tired eyes against my untired body and-wait-why did it look like there was a mini tornado of air in my room.

DAD, JEMMA, ARE YOU PRANKING ME?!

I wasn't ticked off by pranks that badly, but the emphasis I had there was 'cause of curiosity. I groaned as I leaned up and it practically swung all my hair in my face by the wind.

"What?" I groan with my morning mouth. It was dark, but there was dim light I liked having. I stretched and I saw the wind stop and a ball of fire appear in thin air.

"WHA?" I blink.

Okay...dad, if you teamed up with Scotty to get the holographics, I'm gonna get back at you both. I slipped my feet to the floor and it stopped.

"Dad, Jemma, if you're pranking me just tell me. We might as well just play with the holographics since they're so interesting and entertaining you think they'd be a good prank." I mock. No response.

"Someone just speak or mutter or die out laughing or something, I just wanna go on with my day."

I didn't hear a breath.

I crept to my bathroom and decided to just brush my teeth and throw the water on my face before I headed to get some breakfast, then I'd probably brush my teeth again and it was usually seventy percent chances I put on makeup if I do anything on the day(which is everyday). I like makeup really cause it's more of a fun thing, especially eye makeup(not to mention my gain of eyeshadow skills). After I finished brushing my teeth, I turned on the water and I cupped the water and was gonna throw it up to my face...but it lifted and came back down before I did.

"Okay, I've seen three elements come to life, cut the crap peeps."

Not a single sound could be heard besides the faucet and my own breathing. Wait, was I controlling it? My curiosity led me to do hand movements and the water from the faucet did twists and turns and I was just blinking.

"If this is fake, I'm gonna start finding someone to send to hell." I say mostly joking.

Same thing.

I looked down to the ring. Could it be that? I took it off and decided to find out for myself. I was correct. Okay, this ring gives people powers, I need more info and this should be probably be dropped in the bottom of a ocean where no one can find it for the greater good of it not falling into devil's hands. I blabber horribly, I know. I kept the ring off and just decided to keep it on my bathroom counter and I pull off my shirt and head to my closet where I had the option between the dress or leggings with a shirt. I decided to go with leggings and the shirt with me not being a huge dress fan, growing up with leather jackets and a mix of girly and tomboy clothing such as sweaters, jeans, combat boots, flannels, cute blouses, excetera.

Okay, I was stylish for a Kirk. Me and clothing, jesus. How does my dad survive it? Jemma was tomboyish, but had no problem with having to dress up nice. I slip the ring back on after finishing my makeup, spraying body mist, and braiding my hair before I slipped on my beloved pair of combat boots out of five(and there were ten more pairs back at home, I'm obsessed). I headed out the doors with a simple intent to get cereal, water, and an orange for a simple breakfast. I swear, the more I say something about me being simple, the more complicated I think I really am.

Usually, I sit by dad, Jemma, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Bones. Very classic group to sit by. I got my serving and sat by Jemma who was indulging yogurt, orange juice, and waffles.

"I swear you are a yogurt and waffle geek." I shake my head.

"Hush, Selenita." she says as if my name was becoming an english spanish.

"What?" I blink. "Did you steal a drink from my dad's room?" I ask a bit jokingly.

"Nah, wasn't in the mood."

"She can't get in my room anyways and be able to reach my drinks." my dad blows off. I smirk and she scoffs, "One day you're gonna regret saying that, Jimbo." she smirks.

He rolled his eyes. It was the classic chatter we had on a breakfast morning(ones we had when we weren't busy which there was a balance of). It was filled with laughs that usually started from me or Jemma with comedic smirks and cocky smiles we grasped from the one and only James.T Kirk. I swear, Jemma made the best jokes though(sometimes a bit dirty if she was dragged into it and had to say something to keep her from quiet sickness). Breakfast was usually the best part of the day, probably what could keep me perky when it was a day when I needed to be in a good mood. Some mildly rare days though, my mind was lost. My mind was confused and pathetic. I had dreams or flashbacks or daydreams and they all seemed a bit too real despite I knew if I was daydreaming(which was rare).

 _Is there anything you would not do for your family?_

 _SELENE AMAYA KIRK!_

 _But right now I am failing._

 _Baby..._

 _We're gonna get you out, we're gonna-_

 _BUDGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

 _You saved the crew._

 _This ship is my home._

 _Daddy, I'm scared._

 _I love you, daddy...I love you..._

 _KHAN..._

 _I LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!_

I shuddered intensely. I bit my lip hard and my eyes went low.

"You okay, honey?" dad asks concerned. I had the feeling everyone's eyes are on me.

"Yeah...I'm fine I think." I nod slowly. I speed my pace with my food and don't say much for the rest of the breakfast. I got to my post first since I was in that mood to get things over with. Honestly, those words kept up with me.

 _BUDGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

It was a traumatizing experience I realized. I put myself through trauma for the sake of everyone else's damn lives and I was living with it.

 _We're gonna get you out, we're gonna-_

Space was so vast, I'd die in it just like anyone us in my plain skin.

 _Selene, you're crazy! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

I looked down and fiddled with my bracelet to try to erase the hauntings.

 _I have to shut it down, I can't let you die!_

You know-

 _GH!_

Every-

 _GAH!_

Sacrifice-

 _GAHH!_

Leads-

 _AHH!_

To-

 _GH!_

My-

 _COME ON!_

Pain. Why-

 _BUDGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

Did-

 _AGHH!_

I-

 _GH!_

Let it-

 _I LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!_

Happen?

I shuddered at memories that I had a feeling that'd haunt my future. I felt a heat in my hands that was harmless, but I knew it was the ring causing it. I left my post and walked to my room and I shut the door closed quick, then locking it just because. I flopped onto my bed and rolled around. I was so random. I stopped when those horrid words came back to my ears seemingly and my head clearly again.

 _I LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!_

Dad's pain was easily mine. It pained me for him to be pained. But if I knew he'd be pained, why did I go in and die?

Complicated, complicated. Sarcastic note partially is present. I let my hands play and fire was aflame above my head, likely lighting up my eyes. I felt the warmth ascend upon me, but I could worry less about a burn. It glowed just like the fires when we went camping when I was younger. Us three in Iowa headed to the west and camped. We made smores and looked at stars. Stars...

 _"Maybe I'll go up there one day, dad."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"You could too. We all could."_

 _He smirked. "Ray of starlight, aren't you?"_

 _"It's just so incredible how much places are right under our noses and we just don't see it. All the places we could go in starships, it's just amazing."_

 _My dad laughs. "Ray of starlight."_

 _"Indeed. But what am I then?" Jemma said with slight fake hurt._

 _"Uh...ray of fire?" my dad answers._

 _"I'm not hot tempered!"_

 _"True, but it suits you still."_

 _We were just lying there. My dad had each of us on both sides and we lied there in cushy blankets and sleeping bags. It was something we loved to do. We did it about every two to seven months pretty much or sooner, who knew. I got a glimpse at the world. The very old national parks such as Yellowstone and Yosemite and we were pretty much all over the west at one point. We drove in trucks and motorcycles dressed in leather jackets, vests, flannels, combat boots, and jeans with the music cranked up when in the truck and we were freedom. My dad gave us freedom. We saw the the tallest trees in Redwood and Sequoia, the bad of the Badlands, the Great Canyon was a beauty, we even drove against the coast._

 _I was there under stars with all I ever needed. I saw Jemma had passed out with her head facing the forest and I was about to fall asleep too._

 _"Night dad, love you."_

 _"Love you too, Sel."_

Powerful words. I missed that long trip. Me and Jemma were thirteen and spent months in the west and it was a heaven trip. I wanted to do it all over again, it was one of the strongest memories I'd ever have. It was that special...a tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away quick and my eyes dried to normal moisture. I didn't savor it enough, I'd never get that again. I'd never have that time with dad and Jemma again.

Nostalgia was really dramatizing me.

I wanted it all back.

Yet I didn't have my regrets at Starfleet. I guess I wanted too much outta life, right? Don't answer that.

And there was a fire above my head that I could control...should I put this in the archive?

...

Ocean it is.

* * *

"Just gonna drop it in Azuran ocean like nothing ever happened and I'll explain how this is logical to Spock later." I mutter to myself.

"Simple."

I buckled myself in to the pilot chair of one of many shuttle ships that the Enterprise held. I set up my destination and headed out. I told my dad that I was taking a ride since I had been in the ship a little too long, he surprisingly took that for an answer. I headed out into the vastness of space with the exotic blue and green colored planet of Azur-wait...the blue was gone. I saw a dirty tan color that replaced the blue. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, hoping I was just seeing things, but nooo. How did Starfleet or the Federation not notice this earlier if it just happened in the matter of maybe hours ago? I turned on my com to the bridge where I was sure my dad would be.

"S Kirk to Captain."

"Selene, what is it?"

"I think you should send Jemma down here or take a look at Azura."

"Why?"

"Uh...let's just say that the planet's green and tan now. Another word's, the water's gone."

"...I'll beam Jemma to your jumpship now."

"Okay, cause I have no idea what the hell happened and I'm not a major science officer. Jemma might be able to figure this out."

"You just saw the water disappear now?"

"I came and saw it was already gone. I have absolutely no idea how it all disappeared."

I saw a beam of light in the back and Jemma appeared. She came up to the second seat beside me. Jemma just blinked and raised a brow.

"Crap, how'd that happen?"

"That's why you're here. We're gonna land and you're gonna investigate."

"Good plan."

I continue flying until we slowed down and landed on cracked, tan ground. I saw nothing except cracks and cracks as well as dust for miles out. Jemma pulled out scan equipment and pulled it open, hovering it over the ground.

"One hundred percent dry, as if there was just a century long drought, I don't get this."

We continue walking over the dead bone earth. Just us, the azura, and the ring.

The ring...

My finger waved through air for only a second and that's when I heard the ground.

"Earthquake?" Jemma asks with her eyes scanning left right, back and forth. I saw...

"Why does it say no moisture if there's water coming from the ground?"

Lazers of water started popping meters high, sprinkling atop us.

"RUN!" Jemma screams. We were I had no idea how far from the jumpship, maybe quarter a mile. I sprinted and sprinted with a mild headache. The water was popping everywhere, every inch of ground. It rumbled and rumbled and it all sped up as I sped up. So, it was their win and ours. The jumpship was closer and closer. I panted and panted. Water droplets landed on my hair and some on my face, I felt hydration on my hands. A wall of water loomed up over us and we stopped in our tracks. We stumbled back and look around us, in a wall of water. The earth ground rumbled and cracked, we stumbled and found ourselves on pillars apart.

"JUMP!" I yell to Jemma.

"I can't, I'll fall in!"

"I'll get you, I promise!"

"Can't Scotty beam us back?!"

"I don't know!" I shriek back. The water dropped and rolled, we followed it's swirling path as it was in a twist like a rope and we saw a wave building maybe fifty meters high behind us.

"JESUS!" I scream. We start sprinting again and it just keeps following us like a wolf and its prey.

"WE"RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Jemma shouts beside me. We open up the door and we close it. But when we see the window, we're underwater.

"Questionable..."

"Can we fly this thing through water?!"

"Let's find out!" I say. I punch on it and there's only budging movements, but it wouldn't go anywhere.

"SCOTTY, BEAM US OUT!"

"I can't get coordinates or a lock on either of you!" he says with the Scottish in his voice.

"Damn it."

I yank and try to get it going, but it wouldn't budge.

"IS THE BRAKE ON?!" Jemma questions me. I check...

"WHATEVER!" I yell back. I punch on it again and we shoot out. The jumpship was going in twists through the water. I held back screeches while Jemma let loose. I felt many g's on my body, pushing at me like a heavy weight.

"COME ON..."

We shot out.

"YES!"

It was a relief. We got back through the atmosphere and we both looked at the planet that its water was expanding quickly and rapidly. That's when I realized it was going to flood the continents.

"Oh no."

The water reached the coast and it crashed over creepingly, it gave us instant knowledge that there had just been death. I had guilt fill me up like a bottle of water in the ocean with no cap. This was my fault, if I never put on the ring. If I had someone to stop me. If I never listened to my curiosity. I felt a lump in my throat and it left a mental scar I never knew if I could erase it or not.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, the colony on the west continent isn't though. They're probably all dead."

"Jemma, contact Starfleet about this." my dad orders. "Yes sir." she walks away back to the bridge.

"Did cameras see when that happened?" I ask.

"Yesterday not too long after we came back from Azura."

When I put on the ring...

"You still have the ring?"

"Yeah. Truth is dad, I was gonna drop it at the bottom of the ocean because-"

I flicked a finger up and there was a little flame.

"That." my tongue clicks. He looked kinda dumbfounded.

"Control of four elements when someone wears it. This is the definition of a mass destruction weapon."

"Can see that. What did the analyzations have to say?" he asks as we start walking to the archive vault.

"Nothing special at all. The gems are unknown minerals that resemble ruby, sapphire, emerald, and a diamond. The band on the other hand is Zukria, it's a Lungea mineral."

"But Lungea's nowhere near here or even in any nearby galaxies."

"Yeah, I know. But Zukria have radiation I think, and-" I freeze realizing I have had it on for hours and I didn't remember this before. My dad looks panicked for a second.

"Damn it, I'm gonna once again be irradiated!" I groan. We hurry down to the med bay where Bones was experimenting with tribbles(aka, fuzz balls).

"Bones, I need a scan, I need to make sure Khan's blood is keeping up on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Zukria is radiational and I've been wearing this ring for hours and I'm not prepared for dying again." I explain quickly. Bones quickly gets some equipment and looks for anomalies.

"How many hours?"

"Uh...eight or nine maybe?"

"Khan's blood is keeping pace. You're okay now, but you wear the ring any longer and you could be fatally irradiated. You may need more of Khan's blood, or someone like him."

"We have no one like him on board or nearby. It would take three weeks to get back to Earth. So I'm gonna just live with it."

"I don't think you'll be able to live with it for too long, you're only gonna be able to survive barely two more months. You won't survive the whole mission."

"So you're saying I have only two months to live as if I had cancer?"

"Basically."

"You really need to work on bedside manner, it's lacking."

"Just what I was about to say." Dad smirks. Bones closes up the equipment and gives a sharp sigh. "We can probably get to that base two galaxies back if we need to."

"Which base are we talking about?" my voice ends high tone.

"Yennington."

"The white Death Star?"

"Death Star?"

That's how I described it when I saw the pictures. It was a space snowball made to blind my eyes due to its whiteness that looked ultraviolet.

"It was from a movie trilogy called Star Wars. I don't have time to explain." I reply to his cluelessness.

"Oh yeah, Star Wars, you told me about that. The whole light side and dark side, Luke Skywalker and-" dad starts. He liked Star Wars when I found the films and we watched them all one time. He was still sad about Han Solo's death in the seventh movie. They were hilariously alike.

"Like I said, no time to explain. Maybe we can do a movie night, who knows."

"How long does it take to get to Yennington?" Bones asks.

"Probably six weeks. We need to go there anyways."

"She's gonna get worse, much worse. Two hundred rems, she's gonna have some noticeable health affects-"

"What about my hair?" I ask very alarmed. I love having my hair, not ready to loose it.

"This radiation is really odd, so chances of loosing your hair is below one percent."

"Oh, thank god." I breathe out very relieved. I could tell my dad was relieved too.

"Other effects are gonna be nausea, fatigue, it will probably raise your chances of getting cancer, but cancer's preventable mainly. Skin reddening you might get, nothing else expected. "

"Doesn't sound friendly."

"No, it's not friendly at all. You shouldn't stress yourself out too much, try taking it easy."

"Take it easy? Do I look like I'm gonna take it easy?" I quiz.

"He's right, Sel. I don't want you to get too bad." he dad agrees.

I roll my eyes. "Are the rem rates rising?"

"Barely, it won't get above two o two until maybe the last week. That's when it's gonna get much worse."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna, you know, pull this ring off now since it's killing me and I'm not the best choice to kill so yeah." I say yanking it off.

"I'll go put it in the archive vault." I add, getting up. But Bones stops me before my feet are flat on the floor.

"Nope, take it easy."

"All I'm doing is putting the ring away."

"I'll do it, just go rest." My dad says taking the ring and walking quickly out. Me on the other hand went to my room and I decided to throw on yoga pants and a flannel. I decide to just let my hair loose since that's how I like to wear it most. I slip on a pair of suede flats and I decide I could get a snack. And by a snack, I meant nutella and salted pretzels. I pulled it out of my snack cabinet and headed down to the little movie room that was installed right before we left for entertainment as well as a pool table and random game stuff. What a coincidence when I got there Jemma and Uhura were hanging in the front row of the seats.

"Didn't think you'd be here." I greet.

"After Azura nearly killing us, I thought I'd lay low and just relax." Jemma explains her presence. I nod and plop a seat, "Nutella? Pretzels?" I offer. Both of them don't resist. I chop of half of a pretzel myself covered in the chocolate goodness, "So what's up?" Uhura asks.

"Uh...I guess I'll tell you straight like it's not the end of the universe. So that ring, I didn't notice about it earlier, had Zukria and Zukria's radiational so I have two months to live with predictions of nausea, fatigue, and possible skin reddening until the week before I'm slain. And on top of that, that ring gives control over the four elements to whoever wears it, so I'm responsible for the deaths of around two hundred people and I'm pretty guilty for it. Otherwise, I'm fine." I explain. Uhura is kinda wide eyed, confused and Jemma's blinking at me.

"What?"

"Two months to live and I'm a murderer, that's how I'll sum it up since the ring isn't that important anymore."

"Two months to live? Radiation-Selene, you JUST were killed last year by aligning the core, we were DEVASTATED!"

"I didn't know it had Zukria!"

"I'm not blaming you, it just seems so complicated. And you can't blame yourself for the colony deaths, you didn't kill them on purpose. You would never do that."

"What about Starfleet? What will they think of me if they find about the ring's powers and I and I alone was wearing it? That's why I was gonna drop it in the ocean, Jem. I didn't want for the government or Starfleet running down my throat for answers and making their judgements."

"They're not gonna run down your throat. I think you're overreacting, they'll understand."

"Hope so...but let's move onto something happy. Movie anyone?"

* * *

 **There we go! That's it! Live long and prosper.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided to write my dreams and fears in a journal. Something to write in. I liked writing when I wrote about something I liked. It could be an outlet, something that wouldn't talk back and always have that fear of it spreading things-see, that's something I can easily write in the journal! Blabbering it all out on a journal. Simp-

I'm not gonna dare say it. So, I put my sharp pencil to paper. I had a journal that was black with moon phases on it, pretty nice. It was a little something I found in a cute little store in Utah. Me, dad, and Jemma always remember to go back to that store every time we go to Utah. I opened the journal to the first page and my pencil hit, putting down the stardate before if it was a dream or fear.

 _Fear._

 _Okay, where do I start? Uh...I guess I'll start about my dad. Every day he can easily die, every day I feel like he's more stressed out, every day I think he's getting worse, every day it seems like he worries about me bits more that make it bad for him, every day I just want him to be happy I guess. I mean like, I got radiation poisoning around ten to eleven hours ago. He has a right. I only have two months to live. All because of that stupid ring! But how did I not recognize that it had Zukria before? It didn't say anything about the band substance...wait...it changed substances. But back to my fears. When I look at my dad every day, I see someone who wants to be George Kirk. But what I could really need is my dad, Jim Kirk. The man who took me off streets back in Iowa. The man who taught me how to ride motorcycles. We rode motorcycles, that was our thing. The man who loved by like I was his daughter by blood._

 _Fear 2._

 _Jemma. I have a feeling she keeps secrets from me. She's pretty much by sister by bond, what can't she tell me? We've been best friends since year ten of our lives. And she was pretty much my dad's daughter, so she should be able to tell him anything. But she pushes him away when when the curious faction of dad instincts kick. Something's up with her, it's been up with her since age twelve. She NEVER talked to her mom, she was never at home with her mom...like she didn't care for her mom. Jemma just told me she doesn't care about what she does as long as she doesn't get arrested or get pregnant. I'm gonna find about it soon enough, it's not good to bottle it up for too long. And it's been nine years, I'd be bugged endlessly about it by then. I just got this urge to know. She's my best friend and my sister. But I know things are gonna turn out one way or another good. Because just like my dad, I don't believe in no-win scenarios._

That was a lot to get on paper. I closed my journal and put it in my drawer where my retired knife was alay. That knife I forbid myself to let it touch my skin. I took a warm shower and then threw on pajamas for the night which were the same thing I always wore for bed, the lavender shirt and paisley shorts. I plopped down on my bed, ready to go to sleep. But I just couldn't. I waited,

(while on my phone)

and waited,

(while listening to music)

and waited,

(while thinking about a lot of random blabber).

I see the time, being midnight in this space time. Maybe a snack and some reading will make me full and sleepy. I gently roll out of bed and pull on a soft poncho like, robe like...thingy. I slipped on combat boots just cause I love wearing them that much, grab a snack(being coco puffs, a cereal), grab a long fictional chapter book, and head down to this little room I like to be in sometimes at night. There was the window, and there was a bar in front of a wall of alcohol. I liked it. The view of space and warpspeed was nice. I settled down in the corner with a nice view of the window with one of the blankets in there and I quietly ate and read. It felt nice just having some alone time. Alone time's pretty good for me. Especially when you're in space. Space...

Space, the final frontier.

Yeah, it's a tough one. Sometimes, I feel empty. The feeling developed too quick and too soon. Not like I really just wanted to be more, but I wanted to just be...happy? Is that the word for it? No, uh...gah, I don't know. If I can't describe my feelings, how could anyone else help me. But maybe I didn't really need help. It'd be better for everyone else anyways, it'd stress my dad out, Jemma would have worries. I didn't really need to turn to anyone, I was just fine on my own. Not like I'm gonna go back to cutting, I'm not a fan of alcohol or drugs(can't reach drugs in space), I'm not someone to really use, uh...bedtime. I can get through this just fine.

Just fine.

"Watcha doin up late?"

"Why are YOU up late is the better question." I answer with no shift of head or eyes.

My dad shakes his head, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. So I thought I could read and snack."

"On cereal?"

"I like it, you can't go wrong with coco puffs."

"Weren't those from the twenty first century?"

"Just assume that most of what I like is from that beloved century, dad. The very first form of modern civilian space travel was in 2061, Starfleet in 2070, first starship just months after. I gotta say, a lot's happened since then. It's insane."

"I like this century. Starships, space travel, you."

I cockily raise my brows and smirk. "And you, you were born in 2233. Your parents were probably born in the early 2200's."

His expression changes very slightly, "Yeah."

I look out the window to the world, space rather. So huge and I'm an atom compared to it. Everything is so much bigger than me, I'm just a mouse, an ant, anything tiny. Mice and ants don't grow any bigger is the sad thing, so I'll have to find another way to make it a win scenario.

"Love it, don't you?"

"Yeah. I kinda miss Earth, but I'm here for a pretty good reason. You're here, Jemma's here, my life's pretty much here on this very ship. I got my job with Starfleet, gonna last for I have no idea how many years...remember when we went on that road trip all over the west?"

"Yeah. You and Jemma were having the time of your lives."

"You were too."

"I guess so."

"I wish I could do it again. Maybe if we could just find time. Spock can be a great captain, the crew will survive without us for some months...right?"

"Maybe, there's been two crazy events so far, no idea when the next one comes."

"Make that three, I'm a pretty important person." I refer to the radiation.

My dad softly laughs at that. "Yeah, why wouldn't you be?"

"Uh, you."

"Shut up."

It was then my turn to give out a soft chuckle.

"But I don't think I'd trade any of this for the world, you know?"

He nods. "Does Bones possibly have anything new on my radiation?"

"Nope, nothing new."

I nod. I glare out into beyond, "I don't have long, do I?"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I already set course for Yennington."

I raise a brow, but my dad cut me off before I could but about it since there were more important things than me individually like missions and excetera.

"And no, we don't really have any missions or anything to do that are more important."

"I just hope you're not lying."

"I'm not."

"I know you're a good liar, champ of it from probably your whole life until this very second."

He smirks, "That is correct."

We just sit there kinda awkwardly for a minute, us Kirks.

"How you think Jemma is?"

"I'd say she's kinda distant when she can be, not really anything else. Why?"

"I just feel like she's keeping secrets from us. That's all."

"Looks who's being nosy now. You say I'm nosy." with emphasis on I. My expression brightens, then goes back to as it once before. Flat.

"Do you know anything about her mom?"

"No, Jemma never talks about her. I think she's fine."

"I guess we just have our different views of Jemma, don't we?"

"Yeah...we do small talk well, don't we?"

"The masters."

"Masters indeed." I smirk. There was another pause.

"Well, we should both probably head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, I'm gonna stick down here until I'm sleepy."

"Just don't stay up too long."

"I'm twenty, dad. Sleep is my problem, not yours."

"Still your dad."

"I'm still adopted."

"I still wish I could punch your bio dad in the face."

"I wish you could just leave in peace."

Dad smirks at me and leaves me be with a simple goodnight. I read and curled up by the window, one thing between space and I. I thought of the radiation, was it really gonna kill me? What was really gonna happen to me? ...Could I die?

No. I hang on. I hang on for everyone's sake, not mine. People needed me I guess.

So why was I nearly okay with dying?

* * *

Next morning we were mostly off duty. I saw that there was a small gym on the Enterprise no one knew about in the directory, so I wanted to be first for health sake. I know Bones said take it easy, but I don't always listen. I put on Nike shorts, tank top, Asics shoes, a jacket for coverage to get their and back, and I pull my hair into a loose french braid at the back at my head. I wasn't one for working out, but I might not have good fitness before my death and if I survive for the next years of the mission. So I quietly headed down with not really anyone up it seemed, checking the time it was seven thirty. I exited the turbolift and saw the gym. It was nice in it's light white and cream colors with black and grays of the equipment. There were tvs in front of the treadmills where I was gonna start first and in front of indoor bikes, weights, and ellipticals. I turned on the treadmill and just ran. That's all I did. The pace was at 5.5, so I was at a pacy jog. I didn't want to go too fast or I might get fatigue or something. My braid flopped up and down at the back of my neck and my feet ran like it was walking. It kept on for minutes which turned into thirty, that's when I decided to stop. I got off and fanned myself off my hand and got a hand towel, patting it against my face and then putting it in the dirty hamper. I walked out with my jacket on loosely and decided I'd get a light breakfast once again. I got a pancake, eggs, and water this morning. I got my tray and around half the usual table group(that being Jemma, Dad, Scotty, and Sulu) and plopped down by Jemma.

"Are you wearing workout clothes?" my dad asks curiously.

"Did any of you know there was a gym on level four? If not, start placing your bets I was the first person to use it." I say with a smirk and with the feeling I had a charisma beaming in my eyes.

No replies.

"What a good day. So, what's been the chatter? More of Jemma's jokes or more of Sulu's stories, or can we talk about Captain Kirk's crimes?" I say with charisma and perkiness that was brightly showing.

"What got you so perky?" Jemma blinks.

"Must have been the running. Ran for thirty minutes, never felt better." I say before I indulge a bite of salty eggs. I can sense my dad's clear amused confusion with my chirpiness.

"Bone's is gonna flip."

"Nothing else expected." I say with a charismatic touch. Me and charisma today. ALL I did was RUN!

"So? Chatter, catch me up."

"Yennington. The base has really high tech medical equipment in it's hospitals and is also an indoor living complex. It's a big deal." Sulu answers.

"And she might blind me with that ultraviolet light of hers, how could they make her so white?!" Scotty exclaims. I point up my finger, "Just what I've been thinking about it!" I laugh. I notice my dad is pretty amused and outta conversation.

"Is the gym nice? I might wanna video myself trying to lift weights and fail so I can laugh endlessely." Jemma smiles.

"Small, white, but nice. Hey, that kind rhymed!" I chirped.

"Good god, Selene, did some of the medicines I gave you turn you delusional?" Bones comes in. Ugh..ish. I was kinda in the mood, but I was too chirpy and happy to care.

"No. I'm just happy today." I reply simply.

"Uh huh, yeah right. Now you seem like Chekov."

Chekov's eyes go back and forth. Poor Chekov, don't tease him! He's just a sweet happy guy who can't find much to be sad about. His Russian accent can also add to it.

"What ees wrong with-"

"Ignore him, Chekov. Bones is seriously what all Bones has left, don't let it get to ya."

I smirk and he just shakes his head. "You been holding up well?"

"Yeah, I've been just fine. Nothing new."

"Good."

We continue talking until I finish not too long later. I then head up back to my room to change into my blue uniform dress and to really get ready for the day. Due to my perkiness, I pull off red lipstick and I curl my hair, also putting on french vanilla perfume. Okay I'm not you-know-what, that S word I'm trying not to say and see how long it is until I say it. I head up to the bridge and I was mostly there for the next three hours working and excetera. After that, I decide to study a little Klingon just because it might be helpful. Then I can confuse everyone at dinner when I start speaking it and only Uhura knows what I'm saying. I read and write Kilngon dialogue before closing the notebook. Klingon was pretty hard out of the languages I've learned being Spanish, Norwegian, Russian, German, and was considering French. And there weren't really any other major alien languages to learn, so more a reason to learn Klingon. I already knew a phrase before I started learning, it was how to say we are here to help you. I'd say that's a very important phrase. Time went by pretty fast, soon it was dinner. I headed down and got dinner. We chatted and chatted and after that I went to bed.

Just another day on the Enterprise.

Another day until my death.


	9. Chapter 9

I kept running for days on and not a feeling even close to nausea or fatigue. Bones didn't know I was running, or else he'd make me stop. But today I just decided not to. I got dressed in my uniform shirt and leggings with my combat boots snug on my feet and walk down for breakfast. Once again, I sat by Jemma and the chat was quiet. There was a strange vagueness of tiredness, but it didn't feel that bad. But halfway through my meal, I get this nauseous growl in my stomach and a strength of fatigue. I bit my lip and got up and rushed off to a bathroom. I smacked the door shut, locked it, and threw up into the toilet.

"Selene, you okay?" I hear Jemma's voice ask.

"She's probably nauseous. You nauseous?" Bone's voice comes through the door. "I'm fi-" I threw into it again and I pushed back my hair. I stopped vomiting, but I still had a pit of nausea in my stomach that threatened my throat. I reached a hand back to unlock the door and Jemma came inside first.

"You okay? Was it the food? The radiation?"

"Radi..." I trailed off. My mind flew away and I was just really tired. I just wanted to run. I wanted strength to run. I didn't care how, I just wanted to run. I collapsed onto the floor with my mouth dry and I just closed my eyes, but I kept conscience.

"Sel, honey." My dad's voice rang. There was a wave of blur in my ears and I wanted it to stop. I felt like I was suddenly being carried(by dad or Bones likely) I didn't care to say anything or to open my eyes. I saw Earth, I saw Iowa, I saw home. I missed home. I loved what my life was now and I loved what it once was. With Starfleet I became someone I never knew I could be, and dad just gave me a normal life where I was loved. God, I missed motorcycles, now I wanted to run or just drive away. Maybe my body was floating, I couldn't tell and didn't really care to. I felt small, weak, and pathetic like I was once called. I remembered when I just decided to let them beat me, even though I knew I was physically able to fight them off. I was called a pig, this smug playboy called me that. I was once called a slut, I fought back and got detention for that though. I had some friends(not like Jemma, but some we hung out with a bit), like Stephanie and Lezlie.

Stephanie was a generally happy girl with soft curls in her dark chocolate locks locks and had a tan tint to her light skin that went well with her brown eyes. Lezlie had absolutely gorgeous long, silky, caramel hair I ENVIED like no other and these cheerful blue eyes made her what I think the prettiest girl in school. But hilariously enough, me and Jemma got the boy attention. We had sleepovers and went out together, we were just normal girls. I wondered where Stephanie and Lezlie were today. Stephanie said she had wanted to be a vet, and Lezlie wanted to maybe be a college teacher or even an on Earth position at Starfleet. Jemma had always talked about Starfleet, I was more low about it. But at least I had friends. Most people who didn't beat me liked me, but I was just one of the random girls at school. I once won a spelling bee and got two hundred dollars, but that's the most recognition I had. I didn't want recognition anyways. My friends bet I could be prom queen, but I said I wasn't gonna be up for prom.

Those were generally good times. Then I started online school, they supported me. We kept in touch through texting, I wasn't too too huge about sleepovers anymore before Jemma and I left for Starfleet. But we still went out and had a good time. Movies and shopping we did most. And no, we weren't really rich, but Stephanie was really nice about loaning us some extra money pretty much every time and she insisted we don't pay her back, but we do anyways.

I wondered if they got the jobs they wanted no matter what they were...I think I took those two friends for granted.

And you know how I HATE HATE HATE for myself to take anything for granted.

At that thought, I think my conscience gave up.

* * *

 _"I swear Caleb likes you!"_

 _"No he does not, Selene!"_

 _"Stop denying, Lez!"_

 _She rolls her eyes playfully. We had just gotten back from shopping. We had spent not too much, I spent about one fifty. Lezlie spent around how much I did, and I gave Jemma a fifty dollar loan that added up to a hundred on this boho off shoulder top and sandals. Stephanie on the other hand spent two hundred. She wasn't rich, she just saved up a lot and lots of money and used it for shopping. I got a pair of nike leggings, a heather gray stretchy dress with a hoodie, and two pairs of combat boots. Hey, you know me and combat boots. We had gotten to Lezlie's place where we were staying for a night. Most of the time we crashed there or my place. Lezlie's home was nice and comfy. She had her two parents and her cute little brother, Zach. We were hanging in Lezlie's theatre room(no, it wasn't a mansion) where we pretty much always slept in recliners or we pass out on the floor with blankets or in sleeping bags._

 _"But anyways, whatcha guys get on the science exam? I won't judge if you got an F." Stephanie asks curiously._

 _"I got a C, I didn't study too well." I say. "But it was ONE point below B."_

 _"Oh that's nothing. But I got a B." Lezlie blows off._

 _"Same here." Steph adds._

 _"Surprisingly, I got an A."_

 _"That's not surprising, Jem. You're the smartest science person at school!" Lezlie exclaims._

 _"Nah."_

 _"Den-I-al!" Stephanie sings. I take a handful of popcorn from the popcorn bowl._

 _"It will be good for Starfleet." she shrugs._

 _"Yeah, it will. You're definitely getting into it. No one else more qualified. And what about you, Selene? Didn't you wanna be in Starfleet?"_

 _"Kinda." I say kinda mischievously._

 _"Your GRANDAD is George Kirk! You gotta get some connection with Starfleet!"_

 _"I'm adopted and my last parents were abusive nobodies."_

 _I wasn't too sensitive about it with my friends, it was already passed and long ago. We were fourteen now, before Jemma left. We went out like we were fifteen or sixteen and unlike the regular driving age in the twenty first century, we could drive cars at fourteen legally. Stephanie's parents were normal parents who had the right points of protection and let loose. Lezlie's parents were protective, but nice and welcoming whenever there wasn't anything up to do. No one had an idea about Jemma's mom, and somehow, she got past any of the parents calling her mom when she revealed that her mom never cared what she did. My dad was, well, you definitely know my dad. He always wanted to know where I was going and simply said yes or no and let me loose when yes._

 _"Pff! So?"_

 _"You don't understand, that's fine."_

 _"Insulted." Lezlie fakes. I smirk and pull out my phone._

 _"What movie are we watching anyways?"_

 _"I dunno, it's your pick, remember?"_

 _"Since you can survive ME, let's see if you can survive oh so old episodes of Full House."_

 _"I actually like that show." Jemma retorts. My smirk grows, "We're still watching it."_

 _Stephanie grabs the remote and puts on episodes and we endlesselly snack on popcorn and chocolate. I still remember when I fell asleep playing with my bracelet in the recliner, snuggled into a fetal position with my head on the armrest._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. It was the medbay. I slowly leaned up and there was Bones just randomly doing whatever medical stuff he did. He turns around.

"Oh good, you're awake. Your dad and Jemma are on the bridge. Your dad told me you were running every morning, that I think is oddly enough what kept you from having nausea and fatigue. If you keep doing that daily, it should hold off for next for or even five weeks. It gets your blood pumping and working, so I think that's why."

I slid my hands down my face. "How long was I out?" I ask muffled.

"Eight hours."

"What?!" I exclaim with my hands flying off my face.

"You got pretty much gotta full night's sleep. You sleepy, tired, confused?"

"Nah, maybe confused, but I'm pretty much fine."

"Except you look like all of what I just asked. Go to bed, you should be better in a couple hours."

"But you just said that I gotta full night's sleep!"

"Just rest, lay down, or something! And drink lots of water."

"Yes doctor." I mock and stumble up, but I walk away just fine. The ship looked perfectly functional. I stopped by the bridge to see my dad and Jemma though. I walked in and Jemma was first to notice. "Sel, you okay?" she asks walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Mr. Chekov, how many more days until we get to Yennington?"

"44 days, commander."

"Good, just a couple couple weeks." I sigh. I turn to dad who was simply looking at me.

"How things been for past eight hours?"

"Just fine. I explained the whole thing to Starfleet-"

"What'd they say?"

"You're not being held hostage for any crimes or anything and the U.S.S Flint is going to investigate further on Azura."

"Did they all..."

"Yeah." he answered lowly. I deeply exhaled at the confirmation. Three hundred men and women dead. I KILLED them. I MURDERED them. I felt tears at my eyes. All I could do was looks out the window in shame.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"If only I didn't put on that STUPID ring." I growl. I storm away, not wanting for anyone to lie to me about it. It was MY fault. I rushed to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed to get my crying sprit over with. I curled up under a blanket and cried with one side of my head against my pillow. I let the warm, salty water fall to my pillow and I just breathed. I MURDERED 300 people! I was a murderer. I killed people who hadn't done a single crime in their lives. People who had families, parents, and children who were grieving and it was all because of me. I deserve to stand trial, to go to prison, live my life there. I heard a knock at my door and swiped the tears away from my likely red eyes.

"Come in." I say softly, but loud enough to hear. I had the feeling it was dad. I felt the other side of the bed sink.

"You okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

"It wasn't your fault-"

"I KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE!" I raise my voice high and the tears smack out again.

"You didn't know, no one knew!"

"If I just NEVER touched that BLOODY ring, there wouldn't be CHILDREN GRIEVING for their DEAD PARENTS!" I yell.

"HONEY PUT DOWN THE GUN!"

"JUST STOP!" I stand up and point it. I glare at him while I know he's confused and begging.

"Selene, what are you doing? This isn't you, this isn't the daughter I raised."

"I guess she's gone. I guess there's only the murderer of Selene Amaya Kirk now." my voice darkens. I wasn't gonna shoot, but I still kept it up.

"Maybe the cutter and dying of Selene Amaya Kirk, maybe the abused Selene Amaya Kirk, maybe the lonely Selene Amaya Kirk...but I think I'm just the dead Selene Amaya Kirk, aren't I?" I continued. I had grown so dark so quick and so unlike me. But I didn't know. I let the words slip out and my regrets would come in time.

"What happened to you?" he asks me softly with his eyes in saddened shock.

"That ring destroyed me, there's nothing left to fix. Just like the Kelvin."

I see him stop at that, he's stunned with my words. But he was right, what DID happen to me?

"What did that ring do to my little girl?"

My head, heart, and soul snapped and crashed into pieces that were useless. I stormed into my bathroom and locked the door so I could sob. I crawled into the tub and buried my head into the fabric of my dress that was at my knees and my leggings showed from out under it. I had a headache arising and my soul was broken. I was broken(emphasis on I) I was the murderer of a dark soul. I guess I was just like Khan but worse.

 _You are a MURDERER!_

I just imagined those words being said to me so I could be convinced of who I was. They repeated in my head and I let them hurt me and I told myself I was. The tears stopped eventually. I lifted my head with my back aching and stumble up with thankfully not even a nauseous feeling that pit in my stomach or throat. I got out of the tub and took off all my eyes makeup and just redid my lashes. I opened the door and stepped out to my empty bedroom. I step out of my room and go to a computer to locate my dad so I could just go apologize. It said he entered his quarters approximately ten minutes ago. I went to his room and knocked.

"Dad? Dad, it's me."

No reply.

"It's Selene."

No answer. I open the door.

"Dad?" I ask softly. I see him sitting on his bed and...crying a bit...he never cries. He faced away and was facing the other wall and his head were in his hands.

"Dad?" I repeat with the same softness in my voice. I quietly walk over to him and sit with a small space between us.

"I'm sorry...I just hate myself, not a reason to lash out on you, I'm sorry." I tried.

"Do you know how much I wanted to hurt myself seeing you like that? It's raised failing you. I hate myself for-"

"Stop. Just stop being like this. I just lashed out, don't take it so seriously."

"You pointed that gun at me like I was no one to you. You looked at me like I was...I don't know. You called yourself a murderer, my daughter isn't a murderer."

"Dad, stop, let's just get over this."

He looks at me and just turns his head back. "You understand how important you are to me, right?"

"You've clearly stated that."

"I just don't know, I don't get it, I...just want you to be happy I guess."

"That's obvious."

"Selene, you're not a murderer. You haven't done a damn crime in your life-"

"I had that ring on my finger and twiddled it, I destroyed the planet. I destroyed human lives with families. I ruined children's lives-"

"Stop."

I have a soft huff through my nose.

"I...I don't know how to live with it. I don't know how to not compare myself with Khan. I-I don't know how to say I haven't k-killed, dad. I just wish I could apologize or NEVER had put on that goddamn ring...how-how do you live with it all, with all you do and you can't find regrets?" my voice cracks.

"You gotta move forward."

"Then how do I move forward, dad?"

"You'll just have to answer that for yourself cause I don't have the answer." he answers after a pause.

"B-but how do you move on?" I ask with one tear rolling down. He doesn't answer. My dad just sits there beside me with one arm around me. More tears fall down and I just sigh with stumbles.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. I promise."

My head falls down.

"Will it? Will we reach Yennington in time?"

"Don't you dare ask that, you're gonna get there."

"Anything is possible, dad."

"I thought you believed in no win scenarios."

"I guess we all have to bend the waves."

There's a pause and I'm just being held.

"Am I broken? Do I seem broken?"

"No! No, of course not, honey!"

"And if I am?"

"You're not."

That's when I just start to cry and my dad holds me there. Emotion emotion, blah blah blah. Warm tears fell, I wiped them away. Dad rubbing a hand down my back, arm over my shoulder. He knew how to comfort me usually, improved since he first met me. At first...god, I don't remember that much. Maybe I don't remember at all right now. But I eventually stopped crying so much.

"We're emotional people, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

It's a couple minutes before I pull out.

"I'm gonna head to the bridge and do some stuff. Love you dad."

"Love you too, Selene."

I gently get up and I head out with the soft closing of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks passed quickly with no nausea or fatigue as long as I ran on the treadmill every morning. So I got two plusses, being really happy and being more healthy. The major radiation effects hadn't come just yet, so I've been savoring my time of normalcy. Seems like a fairytail before my death right? Guess so. I was on the bridge with dad and everyone right now. We were coming up on Yennington.

"She's pretty. And yes, blinding." I shrug a comment and squint when the ultraviolet attacks my eyes.

"I TOLD you she was blinding!" Scotty exclaims. I can't help smirking. It WAS a white Death Star.

"Maybe there'll be some medical equipment I can experiment with, I'm desperate."

"Uh, maybe Mcoy will give you some access." I say turning to her with eyes normal.

"You? Use high tech medical equipment? You'll break it." Bones blinks.

"Let me remind you, Bones that Jemma Omara is qualified in EVERY field in Starfleet including medical, biotech, advanced health mechanics, communication, xenolinguistics, advanced engineering, quantum physics, biochemical, navigation, tatctics, aircraft maneuvering, advanced combat, shall I go on?" I reply. Okay, I shut the entire bridge up. My lips slightly tuck and Jemma's face blushed in pinkish red. Bones just sighs very defeated. Everyone was still staring at me including my dad and Jemma.

"What?"

At that everyone went back to work. Jemma especially deepened into her computer, probably embarrassed. I swore she shake her head and cursed me by full name. And I had a feeling my dad or even Scotty were gonna snicker. The fifth week and I was just fine. Odd enough? Sure. The huge starship door docked inside where some other(I think three) starships resided. The U.S.S Indigo, U.S.S Washington, and the U.S.S Ember. If I wanted to be on any other Starship, it was the U.S.S Ember. It was new and nice, but the Enterprise was absolutely still home. The Ember was one of the most creative ships Starfleet has built. The interior and recreation as well as only second to the Enterprise navigation systems is off the charts. Best two ships in our fleet.

We got off and inside it was magnificent and huge. There was an artificial sky that was a pretty morning twilight, a faded yellowish, creamish, whitish that was at the horizon that went up to dark blue. It was an incredible dome. It was like a huge shopping mall with little apartments below and above them, it made me think of a cute, French inspired type of architecture and vibe to the town. There were fountains and theaters and transportation and in-air trains. Something about it put me in awe. Then there was the huge hospital system that intertwined and went through the entire living complex that resided inside the one hundred sixty kilometer wide and tall dome. Pedestrians walked around happily and there were school groups for the children, there were people just being happy on normal day lives. And in the distance was the mansion neighborhood I heard about.

Me, dad, and Jemma walked off to go to our apartment we rented for the two weeks we were staying for multiple reasons I really don't care to explain. We walk and walk. Our place was on Crem'ea street third story. It was all charming.

"You're in love with this place, I see it on your face." my dad says to me.

"I love it. It's all charming and French looking and it's pretty."

"It is nice." Jemma shrugs. We get to our apartment building and head up the elevator. It was very pretty inside. Marble floors, pale pink or tan walls, rose gold trinkets and such, many windows. We rode the turbolift to our floor and we found our apartment room being room 802.

"Selene?"

I turned my head to this pretty girl my age with cara-Lezlie?

"Lezlie? Oh god, Lezlie!" I rush over and we end up in a hug.

"Where have you and Jemma BEEN? I knew you were in Starfleet and you're first officer, your dad's captain, and Jemma's a know it all, but it's been so long! Didn't think it'd be more than maybe three years."

"Yeah, time flies when occupied by attempts to save the world note the partial sarcasm. So how have you been?" I ask after Jemma greets her the same way I did, a hug and cheers.

"I gotta job being a junior professor for Starfleet and Stephanie's gotta husband and twins as a vet."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! I didn't think she'd be so early." I said. Stephanie did have that instinct for family when put to it, but I didn't expect it so soon age wise. We were in early twenties.

"She turned out pregnant, so she and her long time boyfriend turned to fiancé and they had a quick and small wedding. Their twins, Paige and Cody are the most adorable twins in the world!"

"I'm happy for you guys and how everything's been."

"Yeah, she owns a mansion in that complex. They saved a lot of money for it and bought it and the twins came and now they're a happy, balanced, family."

"Wait, she owns a mansion in that neighborhood? Good lord, those houses are more luxurious then I've ever seen online!" Jemma exclaims.

"Ask her about how they saved the money, not me. How have you been, Captain Kirk?" Lezlie's eyes glance over my shoulder, mocking the name with a smirk greetingly.

"Just well, dealing with those two."

I playfully roll my eyes.

"Oh, I'm gonna tell Steph! If you knew her the extra years I did, she's gonna want you to come over for dinner. Her husband I SWEAR makes the best food on this base."

I shrug. "I don't see why not. But we gotta settle down first, unpack and do some stuff. Where do you live?"

"Right at this door."

"Cool." Jemma simply says. Damn, Lezlie's hair and eyes still looked perfect. She was dressed in a Starfleet uniform(red specifically) with some nude flats on her feet. She was definitely the same cheerful, confident, and damn right beautiful Lezlie I knew.

"Well, I guess we'll catch up later. I can't decline to seeing Steph after the time. I'll text ya when I'm ready to go whenever dinner is."

"Dinner's always at six thirty on her terrace. It's Tuesday, so Daniel's probably making seafood."

"Oh, haven't had that in a while. I'll see ya, Lez."

"See ya Kirk, Omara, Captain Kirk." she mocks him again hilariously. We get inside our room with the scan of my dad's eye from the door. It was very nice. There were three separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, lots of windows, sofas, big kitchen. I was satisfied. We claimed our rooms and Jemma and I claimed our drawers in the bathroom with our toiletries and makeup. After that, I hung up my clothes and put my two pairs of shoes besides the ones I were wearing(combat boots and a pair of sandals). Then I flopped on the fluffy, white duvet rimmed with black like we were in a French mansion that behind it had a strikingly French, velvety black tufted headboard.

"Can we live here?"

"You'll have to talk to Kirky about that one. You have the ship and Starfleet, a twenty four seven job. The Enterprise."

"Yeah I know. But a break WOULD be nice."

"This IS our break pretty much."

"I guess I'll have to savor the two weeks then. But I also have to get treatment for the bloody radiation."

"That'll be over with soon, I swear."

"So let's have some fun! Walk around, shop, excetera."

"Shop sounds like your highlight."

"It's ALL a highlight."

Jemma rolls her eyes. I turn on the tv and I go to choose another outfit besides this kinda dreadful Starfleet uniform. I pulled out a pair of perfectly slimming dark jeans and a emerald green blouse. I changed into that and decided to go with my sandals. And with that, I decided to redo my lipstick. I am NOT that s word I STILL haven't said! Miracles from my soul. I pulled out a tube of matte, magenta lipstick.

"So, Lezlie and Stephanie seem good."

"Good, Jemma, they're great! Lez's in Starfleet and Steph's a vet and has a family! Us on the other hand are just the sisters by bond who have no idea what to do in a ship full of serious, smart people."

"Let me remind you YOU'RE the one who died saving the smart people and I and I, ME, Jemma Omara, figured out that we needed Khan's blood to revive you!"

"I thought you and Bones shouted 'GET ME A CRYOTUBE NOW!' at the same time." I mocked Jemma.

"I shouted louder than him, scratch that, I was screaming in tears."

"Imaginable." I say as I scroll down my tube of lipstick gracefully, looking at my perfectly lined lipstick that resided on my lips in the mirror.

"What're you gonna wear? I haven't seen you dress up in a while."

"Don't make me think about it."

"Then I'm choosing for you." I said heading into the side of the closet where her clothes resided on hangers on a bar in the decent sized walk in closet.

"Sel, no. I'm not comfortable with that."

"What? Not like you own slutty clothes. Jemma the slut, every person we both know would hate that and my dad would probably freak while he's screaming horrifically internally." I say pushing back the hangers at everything I said no to.

"No, no, no, no!" I give a higher pitch at the jean jacket. Next I found a flowly, lavender blouse that was chiffon and had a wrap around the chest.

"Perfect top!"

I go to her bottoms and find a pair of gray washed out jeans that fit her perfectly and I got a pair of colorblock wedges. I walk out with the outfit and lie it down on the bed for Jemma to look at.

"You're wearing it."

"I never ever thought I thought I'd say this in my long dramatic life, but you chose out something good."

"That's why you have me, Omara. I'm a good clothing person. And I would imagine a redhead more one with style."

"Not me. But it's still embarrassing when people go commenting me on my hair when I go out and I have no idea how to say thank you and it turns out to be a little peep."

"Maybe you should be a hair stylist, maybe red heads can be good with that."

Jemma rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom to proceed with changing her clothes. She comes out confident and I'm in a mini state of awe.

"I have taught you well, my young padawan with the force of fashion and confidence."

"Whatever, you picked the outfit out." she says, then getting a tube of bubbly pink lipstick.

"Girl, why not red or something fierce?! Do you KNOW how good you make pretty much any bold color look good on you?!" I exclaim with blinks at her lip decision. She rolls her eyes again and puts it on anyways.

"Fine, but at least put it on well."

And she did. I grabbed my one leather purse(it was a beautiful to die for pale pink with a pretty gold lock on the flap of the crossbody purse) and threw in lipstick, phone, money, and Starfleet comphone. My dad was still putting some things of his. Geez, he's slow.

"Hurry up, Kirky. We're heading to Steph's place wherever that is for dinner at six thirty which is in forty minutes and it takes twenty minutes to get to the complex."

"Since when are you such a early bird, sharp time person?"

"Since when you aren't." I answer with a quick bobbing of my head. I see him just stop and pretty much give up. "We gotta get you to the hospital tomorrow so they can take care of the radiation, you know that right?"

"Yeah, you want it done as soon as you can. I know."

"Good."

I raise my brows and they then just fall back down. I deeply exhale from a lack of breath. "So what's everyone else doing?"

"Sulu's out with family, Scotty and Keenser might be at a bar or still on the ship, Spock and Uhura I have no idea, who knows what Chekov could possibly do., and Bones is already at the hospital looking into the equipment for the irradiation. So it's just us, Lez, and Steph."

"And her family."

"Wha?" my dad blinks

"Turned up preggo, got married, family life. Yeah, I had the same reaction."

"Never saw Steph as a family girl."

"She had the instinct." I shrugged. I sat down on the plushy sofa and watched the tv that was on. I heard my phone beep.

 **You ready?**

 **Yeah, let me drag my dad out. ;)**

 **Oh, Kirky. You know, that man is still hilarious. Hasn't changed a bit.**

Only if you were on the Enterprise constantly like we were. I kinda wished.

 **And if you wanna invite any extra friends, Steph insists. Daniel says he's gonna have a lot of leftovers with it just being us.**

 **Kay, I'll see if Scotty, Spock, and Uhura wanna come.**

I realized she didn't know who they were, but oh well. I put my phone back in my purse after Lezlie's text and I was pretty much coaxing dad out since he just wanted to wait a bit after texting Scotty and Uhura(Spock didn't get cellphones, only comphones). They happily agreed. Lezlie told me the address and we sent it over to them. We met Lezlie who was dressed in a black and white stripe stretchy dress that was at her knees with her hair draped and she was in a simple pair of wedges. We headed out and since Lezlie had a car and she drove us there.

"She ended up getting the most expensive." she mentions as we pull into her driveway.

"Oh my god, this is the definition of fortune!" Jemma says awestruck looking around. It was a medditeranean styled place, and it was HE-OOGE!(Huge). Lez led us in through the door and there was Stephanie glowing.

"OH MY GAWSH, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she yells.

"Saving the world and dying." a line forms in my chin and my lips flatten.

"Wait, dying?" she instantly quiets to a serious tone with a blink of her eyes.

"I'll explain the wonderful adevntures of the Iowa Trio later, but for now let's just settle."

"But seriously, we haven't talked in forever. I heard you're first officer, Jemma's a know it all, and Kirky's captain."

"When was that a nickname?" my dad asks cluelessly. I remember he asked the same thing about the Iowa trio so many years ago. I shake my head, "We call you that all the time, do you not pay attention?" I ask. He just shakes his head.

"Come in, come in!" she welcomes. It was luxurious. It was THE definition of it. High rooves, chandeliers, terrace, fireplace, huge space, winding stairs, elevator, don't make me explain it ALL. The dining table was set up very nicely and there were two little kids, sweet and cheery, that came rushing in. One had dark, chocolatey locks like her mom, the other had dark sandy hair. The girl had sparkling grayish eyes, the boy had brown ones. Lezlie swung the girl into her arms and the boy just simply hugged his mom. I smiled at it.

"Paige, Cody, you know my friends me and aunt Lezlie talked about?"

"Selene, Jemma, and Captain Kirk?" little Paige asks with her cute, sparkling eyes.

"Yup." Steph says simply. The two kids eyes look up bright eyed.

"Hi." I say simply. Paige hugs me and Cody goes to Jemma. It was funny how my dad was dragged in to being around me and my friends, I'm serious. But we soon enough ate and it was really fun being around people like a family. I liked kids, but I was dad's and I liked it. Jemma was in the lower middle about having kids or a family herself, and I was in the middle middle. Soon enough we left and all I did when I got back was sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and ate cereal. It was quiet. There was no treadmill, so I had to run, so I did. I did that and came back before cereal. When I got back, my dad was pretty much waiting for me.

"I got our appointment at medical, it's in like, ten minutes."

"You could've told me sooner!" I complain as I walk away to get ready.

"I know!"

I roll my eyes. I take a quick shower, do quick makeup and hair, throw on a flannel and jeans with sandals. I huff out a breath before we all left. I was kinda scared if they couldn't fix me. If they couldn't stop the radiation...no, that can't happen. It just can't happen. I don't know if I believe in no win scenarios anymore. I could see it on my dad's face all he could do was deny and worry for me. We got there and I met with Bones and the bridge crew was there. Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu. It made my day. They lied me down on the bed, Bones and his crew as well as the highest qualified medical doctor they had while my dad watched very closely. The last thing I saw before they sedated me was everyone's supportive smiles.

* * *

 _Selene Amaya Kirk_

 _Born June 10th_

 _Death:March 2nd_

 _His head laid at my grave. Deep in depression and sadness. Endless crying, silence, waves of emotion, drinking. He had lost something that kept him together, now he was going to fall apart. It was all my fault for dying. I could've stayed alive, I was stronger than how I died. I was strong enough to resist putting on that ring. The Zukria, the blasted metal. I let myself die..._

 _What If I'm dead?_

* * *

"She needs eighty quarter doses, right now!" Bones orders. Her heart rate and brain activity had gone up and Jim was worrying at the sudden rushed orders Bones was saying. Everyone watched close and closer, the intensity of worry was rising, especially Kirk, Jemma, and Bones who was inside trying his best.

"I need sixty two ccs of cortisone NOW!"

Kirk and Jemma internally panicked. His rise in voice and from the looks of the machine, death chances were rising. Bones was rushing around and that was making Kirk itch in what was going on. Bones then realized the cause from inside after looking at things and knowing Selene:She thought she was dead. Bones lowered and repeated words softly.

"You're alive. You're alive. You're okay, Selene. You're alive. You're..."

Kirk and everyone kept watching, their worries rising higher and higher and her fate was unknown, making a bottomless pit in Kirk's stomach.

* * *

 _Where am I? A beach? S-s-sand. Water. Rocks. I saw it all. The waves crashing, the foam running over my feet. Clouds clumped up peacefully, blocking out sunlight, making the sky gray and white. I walked. I was in a dress, a white maxi dress that ended at the middle of my feet. The water rushed over. I didn't see anyone, only me and me alone. Waves, over and over again. But I blinked and I knew it wasn't real. It was really mountains. Same dress though. I was in sneakers, I walked to the edge. The sun was about to fall under the horizon. I had no idea what'd happen next. "You're alive...you're alive...you're alive." a voice whispered. Who cared who it was, maybe I was alive or not. But I put my arms out, took a deep breath,_

 _And let myself fall._

* * *

My eyes creaked awake. Same room, same peopl...no, dad and Jemma were there with Bones.

"Dad?"

"It's gone."

Oh my god, I was so relieved. If the radiation killed me. It was lucky I actually got a happy ending. But they don't always happen for everyone which is the sad thing. I slowly leaned up with dad's help while Bones kept doing his medical stuff.

"Did I, uh...die?" I ask lowly.

"Nearly. And please don't think you're dead like that again, that was what made you nearly die." Bones answers and begs.

"Sorry, I guess I lost my Kirk thing of not believing in no win scenarios." I shrugged.

"But you're still a Kirk." my dad says.

"Yes I am. Where's everyone else?"

"Outside, you can see them in a bit. They were pretty worried about you."

I bit my lip very harmlessly and nodded. I deeply exhale through my nose.

"Can Jemma come in?"

"I'm in the corner letting you have your moment, excuse me." her voice peeps in from a corner. I smirk typical Jemma.

"Missed you while I dreamed I fell off a mountain."

"Bet you did."

"You fell of a mountain?" my dad asks weirded out.

"I was dreaming. Or in a coma, who cares? I'm alive, mainly healthy, alive."

He nods, I nod, Bones is making sure I live, Jemma's in a corner, we're all happy and healthy. At least I'd still be on the Enterprise and I wouldn't have to worry about the whole Zukria thing again. At least it was over, my high chances of death. At least my dad and Jemma's pain is over, and everyone else's. It's all over, I don't have to take a peep at my past because what's forward is gonna support me well. I have my dad, Jemma, the crew, the ship. I was home. That was my home. And I loved it all. Even though I still missed Earth and Iowa and that camping trip dressed in flannels, combat boots, and jeans, this is my life now and I can say I don't plan on turning back soon. You know why?

I think they need me.

"So what's next?" I ask. My dad smiled.

"We push the frontier." he quotes me. I smiled back.

"We push the frontier."

* * *

 **So I decided to make this the last before Beyond. I'm sorry if this chapter and the last one were really crappy, I've been a bit lazier lately, trying to work on that. About doing Beyond, I may not do well on the lines or I don't know what I'm really gonna do about it cause the only script I get are from clips and what I remember(and my memory isn't that good). So yeah, I'll see ya next time with another update.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

 **Very sorry that last chapter was the same as eleven, my mistake. Here's the real thing, sry guys. Just got back from first volleyball game(we won), just noticed from a review. Thank you, Howling Moon.**

 **Let me just note that I am NOT going to remember the exact lines for the scenes that I just can't find a clip for. If you happen to remember, Puh-LEASE PRETTY PLEASE(god, I'm exaggerating) tell me in a review or a pm with the correction. I tried to remember all I could last time I saw the movie for the third time and I mostly remembered Kirk and Bone's bar scene, Jaylah not wanting to help the crew rescue the rest of the crew, and...I dunno. But thank you for your long time support and I hope you enjoy what time gave us.**

* * *

Wow. Teenaxis are cruel. They're little bleepstards of bitches who don't seem that diplomatic. And once again, my dad ripped his shirt. Three years, oh my god. I stressed out about it so much. Honestly, I think I was getting a bit depressed. Oddly enough, me and my dad both. I swear, it never feels like I'm adopted. So many days I stayed in my room contemplating life. It wasn't good. I'd start crying and stressing out, I got headaches and I wouldn't eat for the rest of the day. My dad had to pull together tight since he was captain and he couldn't be off bridge like I could. But right now listened to my dad's captain log like I did every day. I had one too, we listened to each other's every day. It's just a thing of ours. God, I'm in my twenties and I act like I'm sixteen or thirteen! So I played the log.

 _"Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966th day in deep space. A little under three years into our five year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded, when even the gravity is artificial. But while we do what we can to make it feel like home, the crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space, the personal sacrifices they made. We continue to search for new lifeforms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's mechanical capacities but fortunately our engineering department, led by Mr. Scott, is more than up to the job. The ship aside, prolonged cohabitation has definitely had effects on the interpersonal dynamics. Some experiences for the better and some for the worse. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The farther out we go, the more I find myself wondering what it is we are trying to accomplish. But if the universe is truly endless, then are we not striving for something forever out of reach? The_ Enterprise _is scheduled for re-provisioning stop at Yorktown, the Federation's newest, most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown._ "

And then I recorded mine.

"First Officer Selene Kirk's log, Stardate 2263.2. Almost three years goes by quickly with ups and downs, all the complications and incredulous of space. Uh...this log is probably gonna end up short. Every day there's something new one way or another. New thoughts, new opinions, new ties, new agreements, new disagreements, new hopes. Our crew lead by our captain has gotten through it all well, despite the feeling of being on a starship for about three years with perhaps family back home or just the pit in your stomach that lets the nervousness bottle up and snap at you. It's all been well I could say. I guess I could also say that we're generally happy and healthy. Me though? Not at best preferred measures. Sometimes I feel a bit depressed, or I'm just contemplating life and it just is asking you questions you can't answer. Like if we will ever find the ends of space? Find the ends so we can go home. So we don't have to worry about threats or the good things we may have not discovered. When all we really need is our home, friends, and family. And I have all of that...so why am I still down? As said in captain's log, we are making a stop at the new class C4 Starbase Yorktown for re provisioning. Also a break from the doubt of self accomplishment in a world where what you have builds up on you and it can hurt you one way or another."

God, that was a mouthful. I took my breaths and headed out to the bridge. We were just arriving to Yorktown now. I saw the giant sphere in space, gracefully residing. Pretty nice, one of Starfleet's best works.

"Ah, she ees beautiful." Chekov says.

"Aye, she is indeed." Scotty added.

"Well she is Starfleet's newest." I shrugged.

"True."

"It looks like a snow globe just waiting to fall apart."

Bones, don't ruin the momento!

"That's the spirit, Bones." My dad replied to his remark. Landing was simple, landing was nice. The ship slid into the landing sight under glass which was underwater and pretty much everyone got off. Yorktown was really nice, very new. Me, my dad, and Jemma got off together. We saw Sulu meet with his family, his little girl and his husband. Never knew he was gay. Oh well. But he has a cute little family. I saw the look dad gave over to them. Like he really wanted to settle down, have a wife and maybe another kid. Who knows if he wanted another kid.

"Hey, just find someone." I tell him.

"You were young once."

"Not that young. I was eleven. I'm like, twenty one now."

"You grew up too quick."

"Aww. Daddy missing the young days?" I joke.

"Yes, now shut up."

I smirked. We were just renting a random apartment tonight. But my dad had to meet with Commodore Paris later tonight after a ship was coming in from the nebula with a alien's ship stuck on Altamid. So until then, we were just gonna So first act in the apartment:flop down on the couch with candy and started snacking, my eyes on the tv.

* * *

And I'm still snacking and watching tv with Jemma on the sofa. The night was a snacking session, me snacking on skittles and Jemma snacking on starbursts. We just lied around in sweatpants and tee shirts, my hair in a loose bun and Jemma's down. I had been wondering about her mom, it's been so many years. I knew my dad hadn't really seen his mom in years, but this was different. Jemma was a person who would stay at least in one or two year touch, but it's been like, eight years. It's absolutely long. But now it's just...Why didn't I know? There was something Jemma was hiding from me, wasn't there? I was afraid to drag it outta her, yet I wanted to yank it outta her like ripping off Spock's bangs. It's a pretty good comparison. She seemed a bit tense these days, some moments when she's alone and she looks like she'd burying herself in thought about someone. But, I didn't know. But I should, I'm her best friend. I feel like she's more secretive these days, with anything no matter what it is. Even if it was as simple as what she has for lunch or if she's on her period. But It's kinda like she's always on it! I might actually be able to compare her to Bones. You know what? I'm gonna ask and get this over with now, right now.

"Jem, what's been going on?"

Her head turned to me, confused kinda. More fake I could say.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're grumpier and more secretive, it's like you've been on your period for ten months straight!"

"I'm not on it for ten months straight. Why so curious and nosy?"

"Excuse me if I'm just being a good friend being concerned about you."

"Well maybe I don't need your concerns."

My brows furrowed a bit at that.

"This isn't the exact Jemma I used to know right before ten months ago. I don't need your concerns? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

She huffed out a bit through her nose, "You should know, that's being a good friend."

"Sar-rry, snappy."

She was getting more aggravated by the minute. "Just let me be, Selene! Do you want me prying at the metal of your business?!"

"That's the thing, there's no metal. There's like plastic that you can tear open in seconds, you used to do it all the time until you've become this other side of Jemma. Something's going on with you and I just want you to be okay."

"Well stop trying to act like a friend and just care about your own life!" She stood up. I stood up with her.

"A family doesn't let each other dwell on something maybe they just talk about it can be better, they talk, Jem!"

"I don't have a family!"

"Yes you do, it's right in front of you!"

"NO I DON'T!"

She stormed off into her room, smacking the door into hinges. I intensely bit my lips. I don't have a family? What the blasted hell?

"Selene?"

I turned around, it was dad.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I heard yelling down the hall."

I sighed, "Something's wrong with Jemma and she just won't tell me what it is. Dad, it's been like this for ten months straight. It always looks like she's thinking about someone or something. And she's secretive about the simplest things like what she had for lunch, did she sleep well, did she finish her book. It's about to pry me apart!"

My dad sat down beside me, arm around the shoulder. Concerned, maybe more than me.

"I'm worried about her too."

"It's not the same...you're not her dad."

And I think he might have been a bit dumbfounded or wordless for a second. It was true, but she's pretty much lived with us since we were kids and done everything together with us. Hell, maybe he should've taken custody some way of her. He would've been just fine adopting her I think.

"I don't know, baby. Might as well be, she's been with us her whole life. Eight years."

"I know. Why won't she tell us something, anything?" The tears were slowly stressing at my lids. He didn't reply. He just held me while one tear came out.

"It's gonna be okay, baby."

I took his word for it. Why wouldn't I?

* * *

 **So what could Jemma Omara possibly be hiding? You'll have to be patient with me for next chapter. I'm sorry if things have been crappy with my writing lately. School's started and it puts some extra weight, but I've handled it just fine. Plus, I'm constantly coming up with story ideas(most I don't publish), and it quickly distracts my interest from this story which I'm going to keep a stronghold on until it's over which should be at the end of Beyond. I really don't know where to go from there, but if you have ideas, please please pm me. I'd love to hear from you! I also want to give a big big teddy bear hug thanks to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers for your long support for this story. It makes me happy so much seeing more reviews or whatever when I look at my stats, it feels so good. So yeah. See ya. **

**-Ziggy55**


	13. Chapter 13

Apparently, my dad had volunteered the Enterprise for the alien's ship's rescue, so we had to go through the nebula which would block contact with Starfleet. So we would be on our own. He had just given a shipwide report speech on what we were doing and that the Enterprise was special because it had us and blah blah blah. The lights had gone dim as well as my confidence in what would happen next to be good. But I just had to breathe. Breathe nicely, breathe deep, breathe because you're alive. Chekov reported the cloud density diminishing, giving me some more calm. The planet nicely came into view.

"This is Altamid. My ship is stranded here," Kalara said with electric, translated English from her universal translator.

"Approaching Altamid. Class M planet. Massive subterranean development unlimited to any life forms on the planet."

"Proximity alert, sir. Unknown ship heading straight towards us." Chekov said. I bit my lip a bit at my position.

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail them."

"Yes, captain."

The ship, or whatever the hell it was judged by the new sight came into view. My dad's head was drawn in, straightening at the strange new ship. My own brows furrowed, this was getting to me quick. And it was happening quick too.

"No response, but I am picking up some kinda signal."

Yeah, but what signal is now the question.

"They're jamming us."

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked lowly. It looked weird, very foreign, something was absolutely not right. Well, if they're jamming us, nothing's probably right. Did Kalara possibly have something to do with this? The alien woman?

"Magnifiy, Mr. Sulu." My dad stood up and walked closer. The ship...it wasn't really a ship. It was...like a swarm of scales, reflecting light and stars. I looked at Jemma.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." she stated lowly. My dad's head turned to Kalara, very questioning.

"What is this?"

She didn't reply. Well that's just goddamn great, alien.

"Shields up, red alert!"

The alarms started blaring up and the swarm attacked. We were immediately overwhelmed by this...swarm. I was internally panicking. The scrambling, the yells, the blaring, the words just kept getting unclearer. Normal combat wasn't doing any good. Dad stood and ordered to fire at will, watching carefully at this black colored swarm.

"Sir, our phasers are having meenimal impact and our torpedoes can't track their movement!" Chekov reported.

"Fire everything we got."

"Captain, we are not equipped for this manner of engagement."

"We have to be now, Spock." I snap up. I was worrying, and it was growing. This wasn't a Klingon warbird, this wasn't an unmarked Federation ship, this was a swarm of multiple(thousands, millions) of tiny ships that jammed our signals and their power is overwhelming ours. And our torpedoes couldn't track the movements as announced. More scrambling, more scrambling.

"Shield frequencies have no impact sir!"

"They took out the disk! Shields are inoperable!"

"Warp us outta here, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir."

Sulu I saw forcing the warp lever back and forth. We weren't moving.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?" My dad asks.

"I can't engage the warp drive, sir!"

Seriously? God, this is just getting worse. My dad turned on his com, "Scotty, we need warp _now!_ "

"I cannae start the nacelles, they're-"

I heard Scotty's voice ring through the armrest console. They're what?

I looked at my screen. The...The...

"They've gone!"

My heart sank lower than I thought it ever could. Or maybe it was more of a shattering feeling, shattering to particles.

"Security, engage all security procedures including procedure..."

It trailed from there because my ears were tuning out. Now, there was a void in my ears. It was underwater...Even the blasts were not in this void. Bones and Spock stood, they stepped onto the turbolift. I swallowed and the noise started coming back, but I had the urge to scream.

"Sir, I have hull breaches on levels 12 to 15, 6, 9, 31, and 21, sir!"

It was so many. _So_ many.

"Captain! There's a chance I can reroute the energy reserves from the warp core to the impulse engines!" Scotty reported through coms that I could hear.

"Maybe that way we can loose him," Dad muttered. "Do whatever you have to, Scotty!" His voice raised. Everything just kept happening, I could barely work anymore. I was watching the ships fly past the glass, probably to the hull. My mouth then dried out.

"Captain!" Spock's voice rang in through coms.

"Go, Spock!"

"I have identified the individual who appears to be leading the attack party! He infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artifact from our mission on Teenax!"

"Hold your distance and-Spock! Spock!" He must have cut out. I knew what he was gonna do next, and that involved me.

"You two with me. Selene, you have the conn!" He called over. I walked over and took the chair. My voice started to fire out instantly.

"Chekov, can you get _any_ signs on their attack patterns?!" I ask loudly.

"Negative, Keptin. Their movements are too rapid and swift to be able to identify!"

"I need people on putting effort to identify _any_ information on this swarm Asap!"

"Yes, m'am!" A random command shirt officer replied. From that moment, I saw many more people focusing on their console computers.

My fears were rising. Maneuvers were limited. They were just so limited, we could barely make any at all.

"Evasive pattern Vega8, forward half core power to phasers!"

Panic shot from there. The swarm was like titanium, it kept soaring for us, coming for us, to kill us obviously. Why else would they attack?

"Omara, look for any transmissions between the ships!" I bark.

"They're jammi-"

"KEEP TRYING!" I urge. We had to try if we were gonna make outta this one alive. I've already died once, it wasn't that fun. Panic, panic. Blood boiled under my skin, around my bones. And then I felt my heartbeat, and pulse to my head. Warmer, warmer. More death reports, more death. More screaming, more of my yells and shouts, more of Jemma's snaps back. I huffed out a breath, time was getting longer, I couldn't stop it. I was the acting captain, helpless to the four hundred eighty people crew, including my best friend and father onboard. And what was my dad doing?

"Mr. Chekov, can you locate my dad?"

"I am beezy trying to -"

"Nevermind! Anyone, find him!"

"Captain, he's in level six, heading for disk separation site." A random officer reported, it was Alavia Mooring. Black hair, green eyes, she could dress up as a witch for halloween. Curvy, embracive curves.

Then, the ship sharply jolted. Were we moving again?

Con was if we were, people were gonna be sliding around the ship floor in the halls like the black tile was ice.

"Yes! We have one hundred percent impulse!" Chekov turned and reported to me.

"Excellent work, Scotty, maximum impulse towards the nebula!" I bark.

"Aye!'

The ship started moving again, it crashed into some of the swarm. We turned back. So maybe the ship _would_ make it back. This was my home, it _had_ to. I had to live...I don't know what I'd do without it.

But then, there was another extreme jolt from below. What the hell was that?!

"Keptin! There's a major breach at the ship neck!" Chekov reported. I could only nod as my hands gripped the ends of the armrests.

"Kirk to bridge!" I heard my dad's voice. Oh, thank god!

"Uh, we are loosing inertial dampener"

"Systems are failing shipwide, emergency bulkheads are sealing, but structural integrity is at eighteen percent and falling!"

"Abandon ship, Sel."

I froze. But I wasn't to frozen to respond.

"Kay," I mumbled. My voice became low, feminine, and weak to me.

"Sound the alarm."

It sounded it off and the siren started blaring. I hated sirens.

"Selene, we need to give those pods a chance to escape, can you lead those ships away?"

"Dad, the impulse engines are still trying to drop power from the warp reserve. We _cannot_ move unless the saucer is separated!"

"...I'll handle it."

Code word:Death mission I go.

"Dad..."

But he was out before I could say any more. My eyes went downwards. I swallowed and my eyes teared slightly. My breathing stumbled.

"Sel, they're taking the crew!" Jemma's voice came.

I looked up...Oh my god, they were. I swallowed again. I then stared. I snapped outta it so quick then, though. I ordered the bridge to evacuate. Only me, Sulu, Jemma, and Chekov remained. I rushed over to Chekov's side.

"The saucer should be free by now!"

"I know, Selene, the keptin should be there by now!"

I shortly sighed. "He better not be goddamn dead."

I think I kinda scared Chekov by saying that. Sorry. The ship I felt like was falling, my head started to become a bit dizzy. I blinked a billion times and it didn't help. I swallowed again. We were falling towards Altamid. Nothing I could do, even if I was in the chair. I threw out more orders. The swarm was complicated, too many points of motion, too much motion for the torpedoes to track. Sulu and Chekov were trying their absolute hardest, I understood. Jemma kept trying behind me to find the transmissions, but I guess she was right. We were jammed.

And we may be dead...

"Impulse engines drawing power from auxiliary generators-"

The bridge doors were blasted open, aliens. What the hell were those things?! Crew members were shot. And from behind, he shot 'em down. Dad. Yeah, I was really hoping you wouldn't die, I hope you knew that.

"What the hell's-"

"They're after the artifact, the one the Fibonans acquired."

"Why?!"

"I don't know!"

I looked around, only me, Chekov, Kalara, dad, Jemma, and Sulu. Then, a couple random others.

"How many crew are still aboard the saucer?" Dad asked to Sulu.

"None."

"If I'm reading this correctly...The intruders are taking them."

"They are, I saw," I add.

"Keptin, we are caught in the planet's gravity, we cannot pull away."

We looked at the window. We were falling. Jemma was at my side. Three gold shirts, a blue dress, and a red dress.

"Get to your Kelvin pods," Dad ordered calmly.

"Yes, sir."

"Aye, keptin."

The evac started. Jemma gave me a glance and went. They were getting in one by one. But not my dad. He turned to me.

"Honey, you gotta go."

"No, I'm not leaving until you are!"

"I will, but you need to get off now!"

"Dad, I'm scared, okay?!"

I hugged him close, he tried to calm me. Fear, fear getting stronger. We were falling in front of Altamid. This was the last of the U.S.S Enterprise. I knew my dad was watching, he was watching it all.

 _And it was all because of this swarm._

"It's gonna be okay, baby, I promise."

Yeah, sure, I guess so. I finally looked up and started letting go. Now, we had passed the clouds and atmosphere.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Then I went into a Kelvin pod. The last thing I got to see on my ship, my home, was my dad. I went up, out into space. In the pod was a log recorder...Might as well use it.

"First officer's log...the date will be known later. We were overwhelmed by something, something we've never seen before. I know this isn't the last of the crew, and this isn't the last of my dad, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. But this is _my_ last report as First officer...Of the U.S.S Enterprise."

I clicked the button and it stopped... _Just as the Enterprise crashed._

My breathing quickened, I was a bit claustrophobic. Small space, small space, death, space.

I shrieked at the baffling situation.

And then there was the common color of black.

* * *

"SELENE!"

I gasped rapidly awake. I sighed when it was just Jemma waking me up. I was on rock. Earth, earthy place. Planet, Altamid, planet. I swiped a finger, and brushed the sweat against my...new...outfit. The evac outfit...the jacket, shirt, leggings...Oh, who cares?

"What the goddamn hell happened?"

"The crew...they were taken."

"Why?!"

"I don't know! I don't think your dad was though."

"We have to find him!" I shoot up, but a soreness plagued my back for the next two minutes with a Jemma urging me to stay down. I groaned at her for it. I NEEDED dad. He's probably the most worried man ever right now, thinking he'd go through hell to get me which I am not really sure I want him to do that. It's his self torture. How 'bout I find HIM, not HE finds ME. I cupped some clean water from above some Earth looking stones and sipped, tasted like normal water...with...

Grape.

Odd.

My head crashed into my hands. I hated this, I hated this, dammit. Will there ever be ONE FRIGGIN MORE THAN THREE YEARS of peace?! Ugh, I don't know, I don't know anything. I don't know what I want, I don't know what I live for, I don't know who I am, I don't know if my dad is FREAKING ALIVE! So I stood up and shouted.

"HELLO?!"

"Sel-" Jemma hissed. I cut her off.

"HELOOOOO?!"

"Selene Amay-"

"ANYONE THERE?!"

"NO,NO ONE'S ANYWHERE, SELENE! YOU'LL ATTRACT ATTENTION!"

"WE WANT STARFLEET'S ATTENTION!"

"MAYBE WE WE'LL GET ALIEN'S ATTENTION!"

"JUST SHUT UP, JEM!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU GODDAMN ARE!"

I just screamed and stumbled. Knees, knees on the ground. Thudding, pulsing, confusion, the visions of aliens, the visions of something goddamn good in my life. Can I do it? Can I...

I started collapsing more and more, Jemma cussing under breath. She showered my face and drowned my mouth in water, a more normal tasting water. I cried. Headache, hurts. Arms, legs, heavy. Dizzy.

Dizzy.

"Jem..." I whimpered.

"Selene, you'll be okay."

For the first time in a while...

I don't think I could take her word for it.

She's not my dad.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm finally updating now that I have STBeyond on digital HD. I just added the correct lines and events to this entire chapter for accuracy and length because the last version was sooo crappy. I expect myself to update my last chapters from Oct.4th(today)-Oct.10th. Yes, I know, I'm sorry guys, but it ends at the end of Beyond. I got no other ideas for this story. I'm so glad you've stood by me this whole time as I'm gonna finish my second story. I've never been good at finishing books, so this will be a boost. I'd like to thank Howling2TheMoon for constant reviews(also on my other story) and ZazubasGirl for your review. I shall be back soon with another chapter!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	14. Chapter 14

I bit into the meat of some random creature Jemma caught. That was the last of it. Gladly, who knew if the creature was cute. We had huddled into this little cave, for now. Communicator just wouldn't work, I had screamed into it like a goddamn maniac. My mind was on anyone, everyone, anything, everything. My mind scattered back and forth, making connections no matter what the eensy bittsiest thing I thought. Even if it was just if I was hungry. I wanted to rip open my knuckles with the rock, but Jemma would scream at me to stop. The noise, there's been too much, I just wanna sink into an ocean of quiet, maybe a gentle ripple sound of water. Or maybe I'd wanna cry, but I felt like I was shocked maybe.

I decided to get up with the phaser I got my desperate hands on, swiping it from off the stony floor. Jemma just sighed and shook her head. I headed into the oxygen, the mild air, under the white clouded sky. Around was like a rocky maze, maybe kinda canyon like. I pointed my phaser, I became a bit stoic, I felt stoic. I shot at the rock, embers flew gracefully despite the hurt. I shot again, the rise for the rock's pain if it could feel, but it wasn't alive and breathing like me. I couldn't decide if I was lucky. Shoot, shoot, another shoot. It speeded up quick, a temper rising in my damn scrawny sad soul. Shoot, shoot, shoot, little fire. I slapped my hand against it, I whined out from the pain. My hand was a bit burned, my teeth clenched. It hurt so bad. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot. Water? I rushed, dipping my hand in, it just burned it a bit more. I took it out, lied it down on the fabric upon my leg. A white mark, fleshy red rim of skin, pink in between that circle. This was on top of my hand, the other side was red, it felt a bit crisp. My hand was red, my blood no matter where boiled. I squeezed on my hand, adding pressure, making my teeth clench, making them hurt, making my had soar in excruciation. I slapped it, a numb feeling took over. And it just grabbed onto my phaser, and I saw it's barrel come for me. My head. I couldn't stop myself. I just pointed, it was straight at my face, it wanted to hurt me more than I hurt myself. If only it had feelings. Maybe it'd express it, hurt me more. If it was gonna hurt me, then it should hurt me at least a little bit more.

"Don't...that's how my mom killed herself."

My head crept over to Jemma. I eventually let my phaser back into my holster, the brows of my furrowed a bit.

"Your mom..."

"Disowned me and killed herself. She never loved me or wanted me. She waited till I was ten, then she kicked me out, pulled the trigger on her phaser because she didn't care. Greer Omara, dead with a ten year old daughter and a long dead husband, Jasper Omara. I didn't look like my dad from pictures she let me see, I didn't look that much like her either. But I saw the certificate, both copies, they weren't fake. My mom never cared what I did, she didn't care what I saw. She didn't care that I once saw her and a boyfriend really making out, she didn't care that I had homework I wanted some help with and decided to head to a bar, I was home alone a lot, and shutting me away with hate was her way with me. I tried to get better, I tried for straight As, I tried to ace sports, I tried to appreciate her as much as I could...but no. It just didn't work. If I said I loved her, all she would say was you too. Did your parents ever do that with you? Or did they not even say anything back.

"Look...the reason I've been shutting out was because yesterday was the anniversary of her death. Yesterday was a day that every time it plagued me I just really didn't talk. Then, yesterday I had you and Kirk. And the reason I never got close with him...I didn't wanna get too close...I didn't want to see what it was like to have a dad. I didn't want to feel your pain, which is really selfish, but I'm just trying to tell you the truth. And besides, he can easily die. Selene, you're his daughter, I'm not...I don't want to be...I can't have a family...I don't know whether I should leave or stay. I am just trying to figure this out, but you wouldn't leave me alone...I don't want to loose my best friend like I lost my mom though...I don't want my best friend thinking stuff my mom thought. I got close enough to you, that's what's letting me say all of this...It's why I care. And this crap happens...I'm gonna go home...back to Earth..."

...

I...

I...

H-how...

What the hell could I say?

What the hell could I say to her?

Her mom hated her, tried to be the best kid she could be, disowned her, killed herself, Jemma's been living alone when not with us, terrified of getting close to anyone, and she wants to go home.

She wants to leave us.

She wants to leave my dad.

And she wants to leave me.

I guess I wanted her to be happy...

"Then you can go home after all this's over." I answered.


	15. Chapter 15

I had walked away. I left Jemma. Cause that's what she wanted, right? For me to abandon her like her mom did. Kill myself, I didn't know. I had dad. I wanted him, I needed him, he was most of why I was here and part of who I am. We are in Starfleet, we are on the Enterprise, we are controllers, we...were...people. It was darkening. It kept darkening. The clouds, they were gone. Moon shone through, maybe it glowed on my skin...Maybe the moon wasn't disappointed in what I said to Jemma. She had become so complicated, I was David and she was the Giant. It was me against Jemma the world, with so much to say and so much no care for me. Just like the world. So I walked, and I heard a rumble, and a burning light came into my vision. Up, I went up onto the nearest rock. I climbed, my hand burned, who cared. It was a blazing ship.

It was a blazing Enterprise.

I intensely bit my lips, that was my home ablaze. My home if the goddamn swarm didn't goddamn know that. Heat, it ascended far enough to get onto me, I didn't wanna sweat. But it felt okay. And then the noise, the groan, the one I have very easily heard before. I sprinted for it, and there was the two I never thought would really be fighting for survival together:

My beloved sometimes a bleepstard dad and sweetheart Russian Chekov.

"Daddy!"

I nearly tackled him from his attempt to get up.

"My god, what happened?! What 'bout the ship?! What'd Kalara do, that alien bitch! Where's Spock and Bones and Sulu and Uhura an-"

"Baby, I love you too, but please give me a minute."

Lol. I panted and leaned against a rock. Chekov looked relieved to be done with whatever they did just now. My dad looked settled, and he had a question for me:

"Where's Jemma?"

"She's uh-"

"Right here." Her voice appeared from ashes it seemed. She looked like she'd been crying, she looked exhausted. Hair:it was a bit matted, she flattened it out. Posture:slingy, she leaned more on one leg just like me, her shoulders weren't up and head wasn't high like we did when we were confident and when we walked that way. My dad looked at her, his concern grew. Oh sure, just don't give much of a damn bout your daughter-I'm kidding!

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Kalara's been working with Krall-"

"Who?"

"He attacked our ship, he's the one behind all of this."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but he has to be on the planet."

"Are all the ship communications fried?" Jemma asked. My dad nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"We found shelter some way back, there's enough room."

Dad and Chekov nodded, that's where we headed. My dad had a growing concern about Jemma every minute, and probably me too. Who knew. So we got back to the cave, and my dad asked for Jemma to walk with him. And me being me, nosy in this case me, I followed behind without even me being able to hear my footsteps.

"What's been going on?" My dad asked with a calmness and a concern. His eyes wanted the answer. Jemma, who knew if she'd answer.

"Well...do you really wanna know?"

"Yes. I do."

And she explained everything in this long, long, long, long while that was actually kinda short:

"The truth is my mom's dead and I'm disowned. It's been that way since I was ten. She, uh, hated me, shunned me. I tried to be the perfect child, but she just pushed me away. And then she killed herself after she disowned me with a phaser to her face. Then I tried not to get attached to people, and I grew attached to Selene and I guess you. I hate it. I...but anyways...Yesterday was the anniversary of her death, and I'm usually quiet and I don't talk. Then I blurted I don't have a family...I don't but...Nevermind. And you already know I'm leaving, just gotta complete the form."

...What?

H-he knew, but not me?

So that's why he was giving her extra attention, she was leaving. My dad was already applied for vice admiral, and now she was leaving...Why? Why were they leaving me? I felt infuriated, yet not infuriated. I knew I told my dad I would be proud of him for whatever he chose to be, and it was true then...but now I'm not sure. I wanted my dad and Jemma to be happy...but I wanna be happy too...Is there something wrong with that. No. There shouldn't be.

"Yeah...You know I'm not gonna sign it, right?"

"I thought I could convince you maybe. It doesn't hurt to try."

"...Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Like I said, I never wanted to get attached to people again. I didn't want a sister or a dad, I absolutely didn't want a mom again...I never had the will to think of Selene as my sister or you as a, uh...dad..."

She sighed,"You get it, you have your explanation, okay? Say what you want."

My dad looked...uh...caring, sympathetic, figuring out how to comfort her though. They stopped by this rock wall, they leaned against it. He pulled her into one arm.

"You have a family one way or another whether you want it or not. You have a dad, you have a sister. If I knew sooner, I would've adopted you right off the bat, I hope you know that."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Jemma just barely smiled, "I know now."

I smiled vaguely. I never really thought they would admit-okay, dad admitted, Jemma...no, she still won't. I think my dad just has grown more...fatherly...oddly enough. We're all adults here. But I wasn't sure.

"Sel, stop grinning like a idiot and just come over here."

Dang, my dad blew my cover. I put on a laughing smile and did. It faded to a gentle smile.

"So you seriously knew and I didn't?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm captain, not you."

"...True...but I have an extra righ-"

"Shut up." Jemma interrupts. I stop and smile. I'm with my dad and Jemma. I'm kinda just waiting for Jemma to call him dad for some reason, but it's not gonna happen. So we ended up standing there and looking up at the sky we were thankful to see.

I guess we just had to find the light with all of this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rated T for language in the movie.**

* * *

We had been walking around until morning. Or I should say first we slept some and then second we started walking all morning. Just me, dad, Jemma, and Chekov. It was mainly cloudy outside, white clouded skies. It was warm, clearly felt. Sweat was gonna rise from my skin sooner or later. I walked by tired Jemma, and Chekov oddly enough by dad. We had come up to this big cluster of stony gray rocks, large sized. We found ourselves hopping and walking over them.

"Keptin,"

"Yeah?"

"When did you begin to suspect her?" Chekov asks my dad. And by "her", we all knew he meant Kalara.

"Not soon enough."

"And plus, he's kinda ought to know." I add, climbing over another rock.

"How did you know?"

"Well," My dad started as he swung over another rock. "I guess you could say I have a good nose for danger."

"Heh."

And then some random gas puffed out from nowhere and I roll my head in some exasperation.

"Go, run!"

But we become trapped somehow, it felt like some rock coming around us. Soon, we were not on the ground. Why were we not on the ground? Was this some trap?

"Wha the hell..." I mutter. My eyes fall, exasperated.

"Captain?!"

Wait, wha? SCOTTY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! And who's white alien warrior girl, here?

"You know these men?" She asks with the alien accent of hers.

"Aye, that wee man is Pavel Chekov-"

"Hello."

"That know-it-all there is Jemma Omara, the cussing blondie is Selene Amaya Kirk, and that handsome bastard is James.T Kirk. They're my mates. Good to see you, sir."

Cussing blondie? Really? Come on, do I cuss _that_ much? And then the alien started powering up that large ramming stick of hers.

"What is she doing? Scotty?" Dad says.

"Don't hurt 'em cause-"

And then we came crashing down. Our bodies crashed against the rock and Jemma cussed instead of me.

"You're free, James.T" The alien said.

"Meester Scott!" Chekov said, I think he hugged him because that's how Russian Chekov works. My eyes faced the ground, so I wasn't exactly looking. I layed there limp while the rest got up. "Dead. I'm dead. Dead. leave me here to die," I state. Instead, Jemma drags me up off my feet.

"If you were dead, you would not be breathing," The alien stated. I almost rolled my eyes. Eh, she knew I was being sarcastic. I stood up and stretched by switching which arm was in the other elbow. Damn, that felt so good.

"Who's your friend here? She sure knows how to throw out a welcoming mat," Dad asked.

"This is Jaylah," Scotty answered.

"I do not know what is a welcome mat."

Sarcasm, girl, sarcasm. My dad ignored that.

"You find anyone else?" He asked Scotty.

"No sir. Sorry, you're the only ones. What the hell happened up there, Jim, why did they attack?"

"They were after the artifact we brought back from Teenax."

"They get it?"

"No."

"Have you got it?"

"No, I had to get it off the Enterprise, put it on a shuttle."

"You hid it on a shuttle?"

"Yes...And no."

Dad. _Where's_ the artifact?!

Scotty made a face at that. But it then changed quickly.

"Sir, there's something you need to see."

"What is it?" I asked, butting in.

"You'll see."

See what?!

* * *

"What is this heap of metal?" I ask, climbing up a ladder.

"This is my house."

"You live in this heap of metal?!" I ask stunned to Jaylah.

"It is not a heap of metal, Selene Amaya, it is a ship."

I didn't reply to that. I looked around, it started to look like a ship as we were led further in by Jaylah and Scotty, up the ladder.

"It kinda does look like a ship, Sel," Jemma muttered to me at my side. We entered what was _definitely_ a starship bridge.

"This is the U.S.S Franklin, sir. Can you believe it? First Earth ship capable of warp four when in the Gargarin radiation belt in the early 2160s."

"I remember that from the academy. Captain Balthazar Edison. One of the first heroes of Starfleet. How the hell did his ship end up here?" Dad asked.

"There's always been too many theories to tell," I add.

"There's a lot of theories, sir. Surrendered to the Romulans, captured by a giant green space hand. This far out, it's gotta be a wormhole displacement."

"Can she fly?"

"She's missing a few driver coils and the eps conduits are fried. But, Jaylah has done a marvelous job of getting the systems back online."

"Thank you, Montgomery Scotty."

I barely contained my snicker for the nickname. Jemma just bit her lip. Jaylah was about to sit down.

"Pardon me."

Nope, Jaylah took the captain's chair anyways. She even swung a leg over the left armrest console. Scotty made a face. A act of bold defiance has been done. The war just begun. There was a small pause.

"Mr. Chekov, can you plug in the coordinates, track the crew's location from the ship sensors?"

"Aye, keptin," He replied. Scotty whispered to Jaylah,"He likes that seat."

"Mr. Scott, tour."

"Yes, the mess hall. Jaylah, if you will."

"Yes."

Jaylah stood up and led us out. Dad tapped the chair before we left.

"You do like that seat," I mutter. We headed into the mess hall. It was a old mess, but in decent shape. Cords and cables piled onto the leather couch in the back. Me and dad looked at this video in greenish-blue color he pulled up from some computer.

"No clue what happened to the crew, huh?"

"No, sir. They'd be dead by a hundred years by now."

We turned and left it. But we _both_ spotted it.

"Is that a..."

"That's a PX70," We said at the same time. I smirked.

"Motorcycle geeks," Jemma muttered and rolled her eyes. I stroked the motorcycle and my dad bent down and took a look at the wheels with a laugh.

"Wow. My dad used to have one when he was a kid. My mom said he'd put her on the back, it'd drive her nuts."

"And I used to ride my motorcycle. You remember that? When you first taught me to drive one back in Iowa? I thought I was gonna wreck it," I said to dad.

"Yeah, but then you went to some motorcycle race and you brought home some maybe a hundred dollars because you made some bet with this other kid who was there."

"That was _one_ race."

"And as Jemma told me, you crashed two of the boys."

"Oh, they survived!" I tilted my head, my eyes landing waywards of dad. He laughed again. Okay, now we made everyone standing there awkward with no knowledge. Especially Jaylah.

"Sir. Um..." Scotty trailed. Dad stood up and I crossed my arms, leaning more on one leg than the other.

"So you're telling me this thing's been here this whole time and no one's ever noticed it?"

Scotty looked at Jaylah.


	17. Chapter 17

We climbed onto the ship roof. I looked down and we instantly blended in with the environment. Jaylah was messing with some tech. I realized it must be some camouflage tech.

"Let me guess, image refractors?" Jemma asked.

"Aye, Jemma. She's rigged up image refractors."

The refractors impulsed malfunctions as Jaylah continued to mess with it. And I got a view of the Altamid environment. It was peaceful and like a forest, something that I had seen before...But I think I forgot about it over the years with what's happened. Space, Starfleet, PTSD, Khan, Nero, and now the ship's dead and there's a wacko maniacal alien who's hellbent on killing people.

"So like some sort of holographic camouflage," Dad stated his observation.

"Aye, sir."

"Keptin!" Chekov's voice rushed up as his body climbed up the ladder.

"I have intercepted a weak communications transmission, sir! It's a Starfleet frequency!"

* * *

"Can you lock onto the signal?" I asked as we looked at Chekov's finding. I leaned into the console by dad and observed myself, as well as Jemma.

"Mm, yes, but how do we get to them?" He asks aloud.

"I have an idea, sir, but I'm gonna need your permission," Scotty directed to my dad, our heads turning to him. Our faces instantly perplex.

"Why would you need my permission?"

"Because if I mess it up, I don't want it to be just my fault."

"Classic," I say after a short pause and Jaylah gives him this look.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"I think I can use the transporter pad that's used for cargo to transport crew safely."

"Shouldn't that be easy?" Jemma asks.

"Not exactly."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "If it's not easy to you, that's why I'm here," She said and started down for the transporter room.

"Uh-wha?!" Scotty went after her. "Hang on just a second, lassie!" His voice trailed down the hall as he rushed. My lips flattened and created my dimples, "That's classic too."

But we went down to the transporter room when we heard yelling two minutes later.

"It's ready!" Jemma yells.

"It's not ready!" Scotty buts.

"It's ready!"

"It's _not_ ready!"

"IT'S READY, SCOTTY!"

"It's _NOT_ ready, Captain!" Scotty shouts. I sharply exhale, "Those two might actually be the death of us."

"Let's see what they got anyways," dad said before we headed down to the transporter room. The two were arguing a bit childishly.

"Scotty, it's _9.82_ NOT _9.83!_ " She yelled last. Scotty was silenced. "It's ready, Captain," Scotty stated quietly, confronting defeat.

"Wonder if we should put Jemma in engineering when we get a new ship," I look to dad.

"I'll look into that one."

Scotty rolled his eyes and went to the side while Chekov and Jemma went to the transportation computer. They inserted the coordinates and energized. Guess who we got first?

"Oh look, green blooded hobgoblin's alive!" Jemma fake cheers, but her expression changed when she saw this injury on his torso.

"Spock, you alright?" Dad asked him.

"I am alright, Captain."

"Zere's anozer person too!" Chekov said aloud and pressed some buttons. I watched at Scotty's side as a person materialized.

"Stards!" Was the remnants of a cuss word he said as he looked kinda dumbfounded being beamed aboard.

"Good to see you in one piece, Doctor," Scotty greets.

"Oh am I? I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance."

Scotty walked over and threw a hand on his shoulder as he started explaining and leading him out.

"Aye, well these transporters were only ever used for cargo. But a few modifications seemed to do the trick. I thought it was best to beam you one at a time though, you know, incase you got spliced," He played with his hands to represent the last word. I leaned against the wall as dad tended to Spock.

"Oh, I couldn't imagine a worse scenario."

"Good to have you back, you alright?" Dad asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he's hurt!" He looks over to Spock.

"I am functioning adequately, Captain."

"In a pig's eye you are!"

"Captain, we have discovered that the stolen artifact appears to have come from his planet."

And then he started to collapse, making dad and Bones have to catch him and drag him. Bones cussed Spock because of pushing himself so far.

"Are there any medical supplies on this thing?"

"This way," Jaylah led us to a sofa where we lied Spock down as Bones jumbled through the medical supplies.

"Alright, lie down. Come on. There you go," Dad helped him down onto the couch.

"How we gonna get outta this one, Spock? We've got no ship, no crew, not the best odds."

"We will do what we have always done, Jim. We will find hope in the impossible."

"Let's get you patched up first, okay?"

"Captain, you must focus your efforts on helping the crew."

"Well that's why I need you around, Spock."

"These things are from the dark ages," Bones stated after a pause. He brought himself over beside dad, "Pretty sure this is a protoplaser, should stop the internal hemorrhaging."

"At least that's my hope," He adds after turning it on.

"The miserable have no other medicine but only hope."

We all looked at each other.

"Death's door and he's quoting Shakespeare."

And Bones started his work.

* * *

Soon enough, Spock was back up on his feet and now we were debating our next actions calmly on the Franklin's bridge. I leaned against the navigator's chair with my arms crossed.

"We should wait until we're absolutely sure."

"No, we should go now. Chekov has the coordinates to lead us to Krall's base, so we go," Dad debated back to Scotty.

"With respect sir, how do we know Krall was at the base when she called him. Even if he was, we don't know that the crew is even with him."

"Or if they're even still alive!" Bones adds in fathom. That's the doctor's dose of sad reality. But our crew's strong...I can't imagine them just dying off.

"Mr. Chekov, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?" Spock asks and walks over to a console, attracting Chekov over.

"Aye, Commander, but what is this formula?"

"It is Vokaya, Mr. Chekov. A mineral unique to Vulcan which emits low level radiation."

"I will have to filter out all other energy emmisions," Chekov said as he went over to a computer.

"Spock, what the hell would a Vulcan mineral be doing way out here?" Bones asked.

"Where you goin' with this?"

"Lieutenant Uhura wears a Vokaya amulet which I presented to her as a token of my affection and respect."

"You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewelry?" Bones blinked. I raised my brows.

"The emission is harmless, Doctor. But its unique signature makes it very easy to identify."

"You gave your girlfriend a tracking device."

I blinked twice quickly then once separately. _Unbelievable_. There was a long pause and Scotty's face was priceless. And Spock's.

"That was not my intention."

"I'm glad he doesn't respect me."

The computer started beeping and showed a pinpoint location on the electric map in blue-green color. We all walked over closer.

"Huh. I am detecting a very trace amount of Vokaya," Chekov announced with his Russian accent.

"Does the location match the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Mr. Chekov?"

"It is a match, sir."

"Its presence suggests that Lieutenant Uhura and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall's base of operation."

"Can you beam them out?" I ask.

"No, m'am, There is some geological interference that is blocking the transporter signal."

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to go and break them out the old fashioned way," Dad announced.

"You cannot go to this place."

We all turned to Jaylah who's one hand was over her other elbow and her eyes looked downwards as she leaned against a seat.

"Everyone who goes there, he kills."

"You've been there, you've seen it?"

"Well, why didn't you say something, lassie?" Scotty asked her.

"Because I know you will ask me to take you there. If your friends are there, they will die. Just like my family."

"Oh well that's just hopeful," Jemma mutters _very_ quietly. Only I could hear it because no one's heads were turning and no eyes were changing.

"And I will not go back to that death place," She adds with a turn of her head.

"Aye, but if you've escaped, you can show us the way in and the way out," Scotty buts.

"No! This is not the deal we made, Montgomery Scotty."

Now Scotty looked a tad hurt.

"If you choose to do this, you're on your own."

Jaylah stormed out of the bridge.

"Wait, wait."

"Let her go."

"She's lost people too, Captain."

Scotty started out after her, leaving us giving glances to each other. No noise, just the glances. Eventually, dad went the same direction.

And so did I.

We trailed down the hall and started hearing the conversation as we came unseen at the entrance.

"My father hatched an escape. But we were seen by the one they call Manas...My father fought him so I could get out."

My heart sunk being by my own dad. That's something he'd do for me, maybe. Not being braggy...Just making the statement.

"He was brave...And Manas killed him."

And Khan killed my dad.

"What you want is impossible."

"Look, maybe it's not. Right. My wee granny used to say 'Ya cannae break a stick in a bundle'. You're part of something bigger now, lassie. Right? Dinnae give up on that. Cause we'll sure as hell never give up on you."

I second that.

"That is what being a part of a crew is all about."

Hell yeah.

"Is that what you believe in, James.T?" She asked, still looking at Scotty. He looked at us.

"All I know is we stand a better chance with you."

I had a feeling Jaylah would give in.


	18. Chapter 18

"The digging machines uncovered a tunnel that goes into the crater. That's how I get out," Jaylah stated as she lied down a piece on our "map" and crossed her arms just as mine already were.

"So that'll be our way in. An away team will beam to the other side of the tunnel, follow into Krall's base, get inside the building and break out the crew."

"Uh, Captain, we cannot lock anyone inside the crater in order to beam them out," Chekov buts.

"Oh, I could rig up pulse beacons as pattern enhancers. That'd get the signal out of he crater," Scotty replied.

"All right."

"How many people can the Franklin transport at a time?" Jemma asks.

"Uh, with a wee bit of modification, twenty max, but I'm not sure how long it would hold out."

"It'll hold out, Scotty."

"Bones, Mr. Chekov, Jaylah, Selene, you're with me on the away team. Mr. Scott, Jemma, modify that transporter and then do everything you can to get this ship operational," Dad ordered.

"Captain, Mr. Chekov's technical acumen makes him more valuable aboard the Franklin with Mr. Scott and Miss Omara. It is thereby logical that I would replace him."

"Why is that logical, Spock? You just got back on your feet."

"Lieutenant Uhura is in that facility, Jim," Was all Spock had to say. Bones turned his head to my dad, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Understood."

"But his soldiers are everywhere. We won't pass unseen," Jaylah contributed to the plan.

"What we need is a diversion," Spock states. Me and dad then look at each other. We have the same idea and we know it. I smirk.

"I think we gotta idea."

I burst into a smile, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

Me and dad beamed onto a path on the running motorcycle at high speed over the bluish-gray rocky terrain towards the base. Our plan was set and I held onto his back tightly so I wouldn't fall off. Because that would be a disaster, we all know that. It was like short mountains surrounded the base.

"Does the path go through those?!" I yell over the motorbike's rev.

"Think so!"

We continue at high speeds down the path, probably eight mph. My hair flew dramatically in the wind(I imagine dramatically), and my eyes watched anywhere and everywhere. Turns out, the path went through the mountains of rock an-

"DUCK!"

I ducked my head intensely as dad did and I gasped, I nearly ripped myself off the motorcycle. I made my mouth close soon enough and I saw structures rise to my eyes. We were close. I gasped when I saw her.

"UHURA!" I yell loudly. The motorcycle kept going though.

"Where?!"

"I don't know, I lost her!"

We went through a tunnel that I didn't have to duck and just kept going. We took another turn.

"There she is!" I point out to dad. And there was Krall too. Ugh, that son of a bitch. We continued and he shot at us. He made a direct hit. But we were unaffected. That just became a holographic and our motorcycle was somewhere else now on another some feet away path. You think you can shoot us down? Lol, _no_.

Me and dad started shooting with some phasers as the wind blew through my hair and started making my nose really, really cold. We took another whiplash under a cave, and we swept under a bridge. Now, I could see multiple duos of us riding around on the motorcycle. Oh yeah, you're only kicking holographic asses and not the real thing.

We kept on and dad released the switch that started the trail of apricot colored rock forming that Jaylah had for her traps. Smart girl. We continued swinging around the structures as dad stopped the substance. My arms just _slightly_ loosened.

And I fell off.

"SELENE!" Dad shouted. I rolled around on the rock, scratches reaching my face, the blood rush was real. I kept kicking down my combat boots to help me stop, and it did. They dug into the rock and I was down. God, dad must be panicking now.

"I'M OKAY!" I screamed as soon as I snapped my head up. I ached as I stood up, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I stood up and suddenly, my strength regained. I could do it. I looked around, high ground was a must if I wanted to report anything. I started into a run for one of the structures as my dad kept dodging blasts and finally, I reached it. Jaylah was on the top, shooting electric blue shots from her awesome(why awesome? Because I want one) ramming stick. I turned then turned again and-

"JAYLAH!"

But she didn't get up in time. An alien dragged her up(I assumed he was Manas for some reason) and threw her off the level to one below. She smacked onto the roof and Manas jumped off as well.

"Oh no you don't!"

I jumped too. She started to roll off and suddenly I couldn't see her anymore. I sprinted after Manas and he jumped down to where I realized the roof had cracked. My feet slammed into the ground as I tried to grab him by the neck, but I was too late. Instead, he turned around and kicked my phaser off from my hand. Oh well aren't you so generous?

Jaylah swept up off from the floor and pointed her knife ferociously, but was knocked outta her hand. Manas used one foot and slammed it into her stomach, blowing her against the wall. Now was my chance. I snatched his neck and flipped him over, but he kneed my stomach and knocked my back into the floor. He punched me three times in the face before he just jumped over me and continued to Jaylah. I furiously swept my head into the air again and forced my body back up onto my feet with furious panting. Okay, now I was sweating a bit.

Jaylah went at Manas and tried to kick him, but dodged. Then punch, but he dodged and Jaylah punched the air. She swept into his shoulder with a fist though and he kicked her a bit below the stomach. She attempted another punch, but he grabbed her down with her neck. She was only able to push back with her hands for a second before he swept over with his legs and tried to completely pin her again. I started running as he choked Jaylah and grabbed his neck back and I once again flipped him over with a furiously loud slam. He kicked up, but I dodged to the side and went down to punch him in the face. I only punched him three times before he escaped my grasp before Jaylah grabbed him(she was still on the floor) and rolled him over. She then stumbled up and leaned in as she jumped onto another level which had a roof over our heads. I jumped down too, just sweeping past Manas and I got in a position with my fists up as Jaylah rolled over. It was all happening so quick.

Manas jumped down onto our level and I glared at him as he went at Jaylah again. She dodged a bit and knelt there, looking at Manas. Now, I was at Jaylah's side, standing up and glaring. He started speaking in a foreign language. I think I could understand it.

" _You will die here, just like your father_."

Oh _hell_ no. She furiously rose up again and she gave out a scream. It was like a warrior's, and a warrior I think Jaylah is. But one voice shouldn't feel alone.

So I screamed with her.

We stopped and continued our furious brawl. It was a fist fight of dodging and Jaylah started to kick into his face with her sweeping strong legs, She knocked him down and looked for her beacon, but couldn't find it. I slid my hands down...Oh god, mine wasn't there either.

"Come on, Selene Amaya!" She urged. We started running and we went up those stairs back to the top. We climbed onto the rooftop where we found our beacons, but Manas knocked us down and swept up our beacons. We stood up and watched.

" _They will leave you here."_

He threw them out, but I saw dad on his bike stalled. We turned back and we both put our fists up with our strength. We started brawling intensely with the punches and kicks and dodges. Now, my nose I thought was going to ice up. I had barely kept up with breath as it is. We finally knocked him down at the same time to the edge and side by side, we re positioned with our fists up. I could see white bone at my knuckles.

"Jaylah, Selene, now!" I heard my dad shout. Manas was now up and we jumped, knocking him off and we saw my dad's motorcycle blast into the air. He jumped off as he was disappearing and I yanked out my arm so he could grab my hand. Our three hands latched on as we left the death of Krall's base.


	19. Chapter 19

We slammed onto the transporter floor. Oh my god, my body hurt. And my nose was finally warm. We panted and grunted and groaned.

"Okay, let's never do that again."

"I agree, James.T."

We stood up and Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura rushed in. God, I've never been so happy to see them in my life. They could've been dead. They were family.

"Captain, this thing he has-" Uhura started.

"Yorktown. He's going to _destroy_ Yorktown," Sulu cut her off and made the point.

"You take my house, and you make it fly," Jaylah demands. We started out the room(dad first) and Jemma came rushing over to my side.

"Sel, you okay?! You're cut and scraped and aching and-"

"Jem, I'm fine!"

"Scotty, can you get this thing started?"

"Started, yes. Flying, sir, that's a different thing. These old vessels, they were built in space. They were never supposed to take off from atmosphere."

"Make it happen."

"They're called starships for a reason, sir."

"You're telling me this _now_?" He asks as we enter the bridge.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you, you know, incase you didn't make it back."

We stopped at Me, dad, Jemma, and Scotty stopped at the side of the bridge. "How thoughtful, Mr. Scott."

"Captain," Spock calls, his eyes pointed towards the window. We turned and looked. The swarm. Oh my god, there were so many. It was swirling up into the big blue sky.

"He's launching," My dad said as he moved closer to a chair. Me and Jemma's jaws dropped. Hers closed quickly, but mine still hung open as my dad's did.

"The attack on Yorktown may be just the beginning," Spock announced. "Armed with his bio-weapon, he could rid it of all life and use the base's advanced technology to attack an untolled number of Federation planets."

"Then we're gonna just have to get this thing flying."

"You cannae just jumpstart it, sir."

Me and dad turned to him.

"Scotty...that's exactly what we _can_ do."

He just hung his mouth open and his eyes raised in exasperation.

* * *

"Okay, all systems online."

"See, Scotty? Nothing's impossible."

"Oh, shut your trap."

"Dilithium chambers at seventy percent and climbing-"

Me and dad sat in our seats, dad was in the captain's chair. What was very odd was that there was a chair right beside it. Hey, everything has its flaws at the beginning. I plopped down and crossed my right leg over the other, and Jemma was in the back with communications stuff by Uhura.

"Primary support engines standing by," Chekov finished from his navigator's chair. My dad then leaned in a bit, "Mr. Sulu."

Sulu's head turned back only a bit, not full way. He could face the wall more than dad.

"You can, you know, fly this thing, right?"

Then his head directly faced him. His eyes were cussing a bit. "You kidding me, sir?"

"Fantastic."

I clicked my buckle over my waist.

"Scotty, how we looking?"

"Ready as she'll ever be, sir," Scotty's voice came through coms.

"That's what I like to hear. All right."

"Bones, where we with the crew?"

"I could use a functioning medbay, but otherwise we're secure down here."

"Alright, Lieutenant Omara, communications systems functional for ya?"

"Anything's functional for me, Da-Captain!" She sharply corrected herself. Dad turned his head and raised his brows. Jemma was furiously looking down at his screen.

"Took you long enough!" I smirk and call back. Jemma was cussing my name, I knew it.

"Mr. Sulu, we have to achieve terminal velocity in order for the stabilizers to provide lift. Are you sure this drop is high enough to do that?" Chekov asked nervously to the man beside him. Sulu turned his head back to younger, Russian Chekov. "We'll find out."

Sulu, that does _not_ comfort him!

I sat back in my seat with all the buckles over my shoulders and waist secure by my dad's side. This was gonna be bumpy. Sulu beeped the velocity systems on as the very last of the swarm flew up into the atmosphere of Asshole Altamid. Yup, that's the name I made for it. Asshole Altamid.

"Call it, Mr. Sulu," My dad ordered at last.

"Aye-aye, Captain. Mr. Chekov, be ready to hit the forward stabilizers full on my mark. One quarter impluse."

"Aye."

The ship powered up and was no longer invisible, I tried to breathe calmly.

"One half impulse, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye."

I swallowed.

"Easy Mr. Sulu. Let's not break her in half," Dad tried. I had no idea how this was gonna go. I could only watch with my nervousness swallowing me at the window. Suddenly, I felt a hand crawl onto mine, mine that was flat on the edge of the armrest and the fingers curled downwards. They latched onto the edge. For that moment, dad gave me some hope and comfort...

But then the ship fell.

We went extremely downwards and I could barely contain my scream. My teeth clenched tightly and I could see some of my hair trail down, even though most of the front side hair was behind my ears. I wanted to shriek until I couldn't. My blood boiled deep beneath my skin, and my head was giving pulses of throbbing from the motion. So we were falling off a cliff as the velocity rose.

"Any time, Mr. Sulu!" Dad yelled. I don't think Sulu was giving up now. The Distance to Impact box turned red in alert and the terminal velocity was ninety two percent. _So_ close.

"Now Mr. Chekov!" Sulu barked. And Chekov obeyed with a grunt. And then the Gs went back on me, an excruciating weight against my body. My back would be sinking so down without the chair. We were crashing through rock, me and Uhura were grunting so hard. We all yelped(well, except Spock) before I saw sky on the screen.

We were free.

We were going home.

Me and dad looked at each other in relief.

We were on our way quickly, and we dodged the nebula completely. I could actually catch some breath now as I didn't have to have my buckles on anymore. So they were gone, and I kept my legs crossed. Just now the left leg over the other.

"I'm getting distress signals from every frequency coming from Yorktown," Uhura reported.

"Krall's already started his attack."

"Mr. Scott, what kind of weapons do we have?" Dad asks through coms.

"Uh, we have pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes."

So another words, we have nothing.

"Great, lock and load."

"It does not matter, you cannot defeat the bees," Jaylah buts through the coms.

"Maybe, uh, maybe we lure them away," Dad slides a hand down his face.

"How do we get Yorktown time to get people to safety?"

"We are horse and buggy compared to those things. We're barely holding together as it is, Captain," Sulu says.

"Captain, the flight pattern of bees is determined by individual decisions. Krall's swarm formations are too complex to not rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination. I surmise that if we-" Spock starts blabbering to my dad who is now standing up, facing him.

"Spock, skip to the end."

"What he's saying is that if we disorient the swarm, we can kick its ass," Uhura stands up and states the way us humans will understand it best.

"Precisely."

"Scotty, can you beam me onto one of those swarm ships?" Dad asks through coms.

"Have you gone completely mad?!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! No! Maybe!"

"Captain, my familiarity of the interior of those ships, however brief, makes me more qualified for this away mission."

"Spock, you're still hurt," Uhura buts.

"She's right, Spock."

"I acknowledge and respect your concerns. Perhaps you would feel more confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and my injury."

We knew who he meant. I bursted into a huge smirk.

"He's gonna love this," Dad states.


	20. Chapter 20

_"You want me to do what?!"_

"Come along, Doctor," Spock says as he goes onto the transporter pad.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why you green blooded ingrate! This was your idea!" He points his finger at him, furiously. Dad comes up to him, "It was a good idea, Bones," and slaps a phaser against his chest and he takes it by his hand.

"You know, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your tranverse, call a plumber!"

"Just make sure you find a way to break those things."

"If it gets hairy, I'll beam you straight back," Scotty adds.

"Energize," Spock orders. Bones is absolutely exasperated and is putting his hands up all around. God, I love this.

"You're gonna do great!"

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a!-"

And off he goes.

So we go back to the bridge and we plop back into our seats. Dad answers his com from Spock.

"Spock, we read you."

"Captain, from what I can ascertain, the ships indeed share a cyberpathic link which coordinates their actions. Patching it through now."

"...That's what the signal was," Uhura realizes aloud.

They weren't jamming us, they were talking to each other!" Jemma added.

"Well, how do we get them to stop talking?"

"What about electromagnetic focusing? We could use the transporters, disrupt their network." Scotty asked through the coms.

"The focus might be too specific. If we can plant some sort of disruptive communication signal inside the swarm, it might adversely affect their capacity to coordinate."

"It would have to be at a frequency they will not antcipate!" Chekov adds from his seat.

"We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm."

"Sir, a closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequency."

My dad's head raised a bit. "Vhf. Radio. We can broadcast something from the ship to drown out their links. Something loud and distracting."

"Loud and distracting? I got just the thing!" Scotty says through coms. Me and dad look at each other, wondering what it could be. Scotty and Jaylah bring up this big heap of metal and sets it down on a console.

"Do not break my music!" Jaylah urges.

"Break it? You're getting an upgrade."

The swarm is now truly attacking Yorktown as I see. My stomach is slowly dropping. I couldn't tell if that was worse that the past pain of my throbbing head or not. Me and dad are kneeling and watching Scotty sort out the radio.

"Swarm ships are sixty seconds from breaking through!" Sulu announces.

"I've just got to reconfigure the vhf output into a multiphasic sweep."

"Let me do it!" Jaylah says outta the blue.

"Ah, lassie, I-"

"Let her do it!" Uhura urged. Then the electricity cackled and we backed up, Scotty stumbled back on his bottom from the electricity as Scotty yelped. That was hilarious. "You do it!" Scotty backed off. Jaylah knelt down and fixed it immediately.

"There, see? Simple?"

Beautiful.

"All right. Captain, we're ready to broadcast," Scotty announced.

"But the signal won't travel far, we have to get closer," Uhura says from watching her screen who's beside Jemma.

"How close?" I ask.

"Very," Jemma answered.

"Intercept course, Mr. Sulu. Put us right in the middle of that thing," Dad ordered as we sat back down in our seats.

"Yes, sir."

We got closer, so far in. Our phasers started firing at them to help us work our way into the swarm.

"The swarm ships are doubling back, they are forming an attack wave, sir!" Chekov reported.

"I think we got their attention. Hold steady, Mr. Sulu. Brace yourselves, everybody. Spock, stand by to drop out of formation. Scotty, you all cued up back there?"

"Aye, sir."

"Ready to broadcast at fifty seven point seven megahertz."

"Made your choice, lassie?" Scotty asked, referring to the music.

"I have the beat and shouting."

Our ship continued as I saw the swarm. And once again, one hand was with my dad's. Mine underneath. His other hand gripped his armrest tightly. Guess he was scared, kinda. Or...I dunno. But it was affectionate.

"Let's make some noise."

Jaylah pressed it and the music flooded out. Oh. My. God. I know this song.

"That's a good choice," Me and dad say at the same time. I knew Jemma was rolling her eyes.

"Music junkies," She muttered under her breath.

It played ferociously and the swarm became a hurricane of fiery fireworks starting with our ship.

"Lieutenant Omara, make sure Yorktown has the frequency to broadcast!"

And then the ships _truly_ burst into fiery light. It was a massive fiery light, like the rim of the sun. We blasted out through a tunnel of blowing up swarm and turned back out of the explosion into the stars of space. Wonder what it looked like from a side view. Probably spectacular.

"You two all right, Spock?"

"We are fine, Captain, but there are still three ships heading into Yorktown."

"That's gotta be Krall. Keep on him, Spock. Do whatever it takes to stop him from using that weapon!"

The ship stampeded closer and closer and closer until we crashed through metal, I saw an electric spark fall from the ship roof. The ship flew in and we were under the glass that held decorative water. People were panicking, why would they not be.

"Captain, intercepting all three ships is an impossibility."

Dad looks up, then back down at the window. "Get me a schematic of Yorktown!"

A green schematic appeared on screen.

"There! Yorktown headquarters."

"Mr. Chekov, can you do a bioscan of Central Plaza?" Sulu asked.

"Aye! They're clearing civilians!"

"Bones, there's a city plaza coming up. You gotta make sure Krall heads for it."

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

Our ship kept on going. I had no idea what was gonna go on next.

"Sulu, get us up there."

"Hold onto something."

I was already holding onto the chair and dad. Our ship was ascending up.

And up through the glass we triumphantly went...Was that an exaggeration I just said?

"Great work, Bones."

"Thanks, Jim. Now I've just got to figure out how to land."

"Just crash it, Bones."

"There's already enough damage as there is, Selene."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."


	21. Chapter 21

"Keptin, I have three hull breaches from the impact. Deck three, the cargo bay, and the engine room."

"All right, Sulu, Chekov, check the cargo bay and deck three. We need confirmation that the weapon has been neutralized and Krall is dead."

Me, dad, Jemma, and Uhura headed down for deck three. It was a huge mess of cords and electricity and darkness. Me and dad went in and pointed our phasers first, my breathing was a bit louder than I had thought. We pointed our phasers around a corner and we saw bodies...They were dead and looked so unhuman, yet they _were_ human.

"It's Krall. We've seen him do this. It's some kind of energy transference. It physically changes him," Uhura explains our wonders.

"He must still be onboard. We would have seen him leave."

Dad beeped his communicator, "Sulu, contact Yorktown security and lock down the ship. Let's go."

We left that area and went for the broken down mess hall. The only thing running was the computer. I pointed my phaser all around while my dad went a bit further. I heard some voices from the computer and ignored them...But they made Uhura stop and turn around. I raised my brow and watched from a distance. Jemma went closer with Uhura to the computer.

"Captain," Jemma called.

He came over to right behind her shoulder and we all looked.

"Push the frontier," I heard a male voice say. It sounded African American. Uhura rewinded and slowed it down. She continuously slowed it down. She then froze on an African-American man...Balthazar Edison. There was a pause.

"It's him."

My brows furrow. How? Dad takes it and instantly coms to Scotty. "Scotty, I need you to link into the Franklin database. Find out what you can about Balthazar Edison."

"The captain of the Franklin?"

"Yeah."

"Sir, he'll be long dead."

"No he's not. I don't know how, but Edison _is_ Krall!" He exclaimed as we rushed down the hall. We got to Scotty and Jaylah who had found stuff, I assumed.

"What'd you find?" Jemma asked.

"Uh, well, his record goes way back before the Federation even existed. He was a major in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operation. A lot of off-world combat."

"He was a soldier," Dad concluded.

"Aye, sir. And a pretty good one. His military service came to an end when Maco was disbanded."

"Why, what happened?"

"The Federation, sir. Starfleet, we're not a military agency. They made him a captain and gave him the Franklin."

"Scotty, bring up his logs."

"Aye, sir."

" _Captain's log-"_

"Last entry."

Scotty forwards far into his logs.

" _Captain's log...I don't remember the stardate. All distress calls are unanswered. Of the crew...only three remain. I WON'T ALLOW IT! The indigenous race abandoned this planet long ago. They left behind sophisticated mining equipment and a drone workforce. They have some sort of technology that prolongs life. I will do whatever it takes for me and my crew. The Federation do no care about us...You'll probably never see me again. But if you do...be ready."_

"Why has he not used his weapon yet?" Jaylah asked with her yellow-amber eyes questioning.

"'Cause he wants to find somewhere to inflict maximum damage."

"He needs a distribution system."

"They have to circulate air here, right?" I ask.

"Aye, commander. There's an atmospheric regulator at the core."

"Lieutenant, contact Yorktown. Make sure they shut it down until we find Krall," He says to Uhura.

"Yes."

And then she left, leaving us four.

"How do we access the core?" Dad asked.

"Uh, well, there's a maintenance tower at the station's gravitational nexus. That's the only way."

"Scotty, you get over there. Make sure it gets shut down!" Dad orders and he starts off. Me and Jemma follow until we stop in the hall.

"I'll be at HQ if you need me."

"Why, Jem?" I ask.

"I don't wanna die without at least retiring, Selene! I can't keep doing all these death missions, I've had enough!"

"Jem, you're not gonna die! Is that what this leaving Starfleet thing is all about?! You've survived _everything_ that no one else does!"

"That's the thing, Sel, most people don't keep surviving everything! And if you want to go ahead and get hurt, be my guest."

And then she just stormed off. Her harshness made me swallow and we just kept going. By the time we got outside, Jemma was gone. We looked up and the core wasn't off.

"Mr. Scott, why is that thing still on?" Dad asked before we ran for the HQ.

"We're working on it, sir, but as you can imagine there's a lot of safety protocols surrounding the thing that, you know, keeps everybody alive."

"Figure something out!" Dad yelled into his com as we ran into the HQ. Oxygen welcomed me with open arms and we reached the elevator.

"Be careful, Captain. Gravity's gonna get a bit screwy the closer you get to the center," Scotty said as I panted and held my phaser tightly. We rushed outta the elevator at the top and finally go to the chamber where Krall was. Dad smacked the door open and shot Krall. He was in a yellow Starfleet command shirt and his skin was African American black.

"Stop!"

He was panting, holding his weapon, and his face was unveiled. It was _so_ scarred. His breathing went rapid and we held our phasers up steadily at him.

"What happened to you out there? Edison." Dad asked.

"Edison. I have to say, Kirk, I missed being me. We lost ourselves, but gained a purpose. A means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made humanity strong."

"I think you underestimate humanity," Dad states. "Agreed."

"I fought for humanity!" He shouts. "Lost millions to Xindi and Romulan wars. And for what?! For the FEDERATION to sit me in a captain's chair and break bread with the enemy!"

"We change. We have to. Or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles."

The door opened suddenly and Edison slammed a fist to his jaw and up he went. We both floated up and at first dad had him by the neck, but then Edison slammed him against the roof and started punching his face. I headed up into the floating space, accidentally dropping my phaser and now it was on the floor below. I couldn't grab Edison by the neck and punch him to death. I just couldn't. They continued furiously brawling and crashed out the window. And so did I. I screamed when I was sucked out and into the air. I was flying when I didn't want to. I want to fly contained, and I want to be in control.

We slammed into a long air pole, probably bruising my torso. I cried out and there were nearly tears in my eyes. I got back up, also helping my dad up. His face was bloodied, but it couldn't wipe away the courage he could show.

"You lost! There's no way you can make it back there. Give up."

"What, like you did?!"

I stood an inch behind my dad, everyone would say I was at his side. We faced this man. He was no man anymore. He lost his man long ago.

"I read your ship's log, Captain James.T Kirk. AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT I AM! I am a soldier!"

"You won the war, Edison. You gave us peace!" We both yelled.

"Peace...is not what I was born into."

Then he flew off and away with the air current. Dad pulled out his com again, "Scotty!"

"Captain, he's using the gravitational system slipstream to carry him back to the center."

Dad closed it and we just both did the same. I saw Edison latch onto a black structure and start climbing it. Meanwhile, we're screaming in the air. Then we roll against building windows and we finally get the chance to start climbing again. Dad grabs my hand and helps me climb up since I'm struggling.

"You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad!"

He nodded his head and we then reached the top. He threw the weapon in and black started to swarm around it.

"No, no!"

We thrusted into the chamber and tried to stop him from doing anything else, but he choked dad and I couldn't pull him away.

"GAH!"

"Captain, we have to stop the processor now or everything breathing in Yorktown is dead!"

"We're working on it, Scotty!" I yell as they continue brawling. I slam into Krall accidentally, but he grabs me and throws me into the fight too. By now, my face started bleeding, it was on the side of my right temple. And my fists were getting sweaty and weaker. I was then kicked to a wall and I saw my dad punch Edison's stomach with another fist on his arm. He finally knocked Edison down and we were side by side.

"You can't stop it," Edison said as his mouth was pouring with blood. Anywhere near his lips were bloody.

"You will die," He adds.

"Better to die saving lives than to live with taking them. That's what I was born into."

Preach.

"And that's what I raised my daughter into," He slightly muttered.

...Preach.

We turned and left him lying there with bloodied lips.

"Scotty!"

"Captain, I think we can redirect it. There's a sealed construction hatch that will let you vent the weapon into space. Now, we can override the locks from up there, but you will have to activate the hatch."

"So I just hit a button?" Dad concluded as we floated up into the area.

"It's not a button, sir, it's a silver lever under a white panel."

"Got it."

"And there's four of them."

"Anything damn else, Scotty?" I snapped, exasperated.

"Yes. Once you've primed the hatch, you'll have to exit the chamber immediately. If the hatch is open when the processor cycles and you're in it, you're gonna get sucked into space."

"What happens if the hatch isn't open?" Dad asks as we're still floating around.

"You're gonna get sucked into a big fan with the weapon and we _all_ die."

"Comforting," I state. Dad turned around and flipped some switches as I did.

"Damn it, Jim, Sel, you won't make it out in time!" Bones butted.

"Yes we will, Bones, it's too dramatic for us to die!"

"Selene!"

Dad was about to switch another lever when the sirens started blaring. Damn great. I latch onto the hatch and try pulling, but it will not budge.

"Get out of there, James.T!" Jaylah urged, but we couldn't. We had to pull the hatch open.

"Scotty, the last hatch won't open!"

We yanked it and pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

"Scotty!" I yelled.

"Work fast, Selene, time's running out."

We continued pulling and yanking extremely hard, I screamed when I felt my arms drastically stretch and soar in pain. I didn't realize Edison was behind us when he came to jab at dad with a piece of glass, so I thrusted my leg at him. The bio-weapons swarm of black enveloped him around his torso. And below us, it opened up and he was sucked out. I screamed again as we both held on tighter than I ever have before. This may be the hardest I ever _will_ hold on for my god given life.

But then it broke.

"No, NO!"

We both held on to the last of it with everything we had, but it flipped back and the Manual override was engaged. Seriously, the computer said it herself. We flew downwards until we grabbed a rim that was the last thing we could hold onto. I shrieked, probably making a ring in dad's ears. The hatch opened under us.

And we accidentally let go.

"NO!"

We were falling down, down so hard. I hugged dad close...This was the last of me.

No getting back up there now.

We kept falling and falling as my dad screamed, until we crashed ontop of a ship and Spock came out to grab us. We grunted intensely as he tried to pull us both into safety. He then yanked us in with all of his might and we made it. I loudly gasped and closed my eyes as dad pulled me very close and secure, my head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Wohoo!" Bones whooped. I opened my eyes and-

"Jemma?! How'd you get on here?!" My jaw dropped.

"I beamed on, _duh!_ "

My dad shook his head a bit, "Come here, you."

She came over and she was under his other arm. We all panted and I gasped one more time.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, dad."

I smiled as my eyes closed and I just kept breathing peacefully, Jemma finally gave in.

"It's okay, Jemma."

"Love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

And Bones probably had enough of this crap by now. Dad then switched subjects, "Spock, what would I do without you?"

(In singsong voice) I have no idea what he'll do without you if he's still leaving after this because he was planning on leaving!

(No more singsong) Yup. He was planning on leaving. No one knows except me.


	22. Chapter 22

We had a lot to talk about when we got back to the apartment.

Me and Jemma collapsed on the sofa first thing and I swept a random water bottle off from the table and gulped the entire filled thing down whole.

"Okay, I think we have a lot to talk about," My dad announces, plopping down in the space between us.

"What else do you expect?" Jemma says.

"Okay, here's my official statement:Jemma' you're not leaving Starfleet, I'm declining if I get vice admiral promotion, and Jemma can switch positions to engineering if you want."

" _And_ you finally called him dad," I add.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're just so...Not like that."

"Guess what? I did it, no big deal."

"So are you going by Jemma Reese Kirk now?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Jemma Reese Kirk!"

And that's when me and dad both realized it.

"JERK!"

We started to burst out laughing to death. Jemma just blinked and stared at us. We laughed and laughed and laughed for I have no idea how long. I can't believe we didn't realize this earlier, it's hilarious! We calmed down maybe after two or three minutes and Jemma was still staring at us.

"Explanation?"

"Jrk, Jerk. Get it?!"

Jemma blinked. "James Tiberius and Selene Amaya Kirk, I think I might actually be the death of you."

I shoo my head, "We were just nearly killed, I don't expect you to wanna kill us now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

And we didn't talk, we ended up falling asleep instead. Besides, it was late anyways.

* * *

"You didn't even _try_ to get our time out here reduced?!" Bones burst as we walked.

"Why would I get it reduced. Bones, we know our through the nebula now! Can you imagine what we'll find?"

"Alien despots hellbent on killing us? Deadly space-borne viruses and bacteria? Incomprehensible cosmic anomalies that could wipe us out in an instant," Bones snapped his finger.

"And?" I raise a brow and flip my hands out, my wrists were hanging. Jemma just shook her head, "What Bones is trying to say is space is humanity's and our worst personal enemy."

"It's gonna be so much fun. By the way, where are we going? I thought we were going to get a drink?"

I slid my hands down to my sides, over my intense dark blue chiffon scoop neck top and jeans. On my feet were just a pair of brown suede ankle boots. Jemma had put on just a heather gray top with a white blazer over it with some jeans and sandals. And oddly enough? She was wearing orange lipstick. I am proud of my padawan. We were about to enter the place of surprise since it was dad's birthday, "news flash".

"I know you told me to keep it under wraps, but, uh-"

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus came. Me and Jemma came out front with jazz hands just cause. Dad gave a laugh and smile. He turned his head to Bones, "Mr. Sensitive?"

Who else? Scotty came over and handed over a drink to him, "There you go, laddie."

"Thanks, Scotty."

"Everybody, raise a glass to Captain James.T Kirk."

"Captain Kirk."

"Thanks everybody. To the Enterprise."

"To the Enterprise."

"And, to absent friends."

People here'd to that. I grabbed myself a glass of vodka at the bar, the first sip tasted good. I shrugged, "Not bad."

"Alcohol isn't exactly bad to most people, Sel, including me," Jemma said, she had a glass of amber liquid in hand. I _think_ that was...brandy.

"Jem, since when do _you_ drink?"

"When me and Bones are always having to save you and dad's asses."

"Oh, give me a break, that's not how it works!"

"Yes it is!" She buts.

"Well, I guess that's kinda what friends are for. Saving each other's asses."

"Kinda," Jemma settled. But then we saw Jaylah on a sofa and there were, what, fourteen empty glasses? It's like she's drunk-proof.

"Uh, are you not drunk yet, Jaylah?" Jemma asked. Scotty's then coming over.

"Uh, did you drink all those yourself, I'm impressed."

"Someone said it will take my edge off. My edge is still not off," She stated as she clanked a glass down on the tab;e.

"Alright, well, maybe this will help," Scotty said, pulling something out. "Captain pulled a few strings."

Scotty pulled out what I was pretty sure was an acceptance letter. "That is acceptance into Starfleet Academy, if you want it."

Jaylah took it by hand and started looking at it. Dad came in by Scotty's side, "They have a lot of rules, don't listen to them all."

"Will I have to wear that uniform?"

Beautiful question, Jaylah. But you're gonna get a sad answer.

"Afraid so."

Dad started away and me being typical me, I tag along. "Enjoying it so far?"

"Yeah, it's great, hon."

"It's what daughters are for:Not keeping birthdays under wraps."

"Guess I'll have to return the favor for your twenty second."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I playfully roll my eyes as we pass Keenser and Kevin, a tiny Teenaxi who doesn't wear pants. We walked over to Spock who was looking out the window.

"I heard about Ambassador Spock."

...Yup...Spock must be devastated.

"Is that what you wanted to mention that time in the turbo lift?"

"More or less. I trust your meeting with Commodore Paris went well."

"More or less."

At least he's staying captain. Who knows what the hell we'd do without him. Bones and Jemma then came over, Bones shook his head.

"You really want to head back out there, huh?"

Us five stood and watched as more and more people came over to watch the construction of the U.S.S Enterprise A. I smiled. I'd see the beyond again one day. But I had everything already.

All I ever needed.

 _Space, The Final Frontier._

 _These are the voyages of the Starship_

 _Enterprise. Its continuing mission_

 _To explore strange new worlds._

 _To seek out life_

 _And new civilizations_

 _To Boldy Go Where No One Has Gone Before._

* * *

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _ **In Loving Memory Of Leonard Nimoy**_

 _ **For Anton**_

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, guys! I finished! I almost finished last night at eleven pm, but my internet stopped and I had to write the entire last scene again. I want to thank everyone for your support and reviews through these couple months of writing this story. This is the second story I have finished on this website, and I am glad to say I did it on this awesome website!**

 **Finished:Thursday, 9:30 AM, October 6th, 2016**

 **I'm going to upload a new story soon, so just hang in there. I'm also continuing with Into Glowing Stars.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thankyou for your support and I hoped you enjoyed this story!**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
